The adventure of Kyle and her talking cat
by Skye Pirate
Summary: Have you ever wonder , what kind of story you get when you take a Shaman King fannatic girl ,a cat , transport them in an anime world and make them meet Yoh and his gang ?well , here's your chance to know!BELIVE IT OR NOT : CHAPTER 30's UP !
1. A bad day and . . .hum . . . How can I d...

Disclaimer : Okay , six simple words : I-Do-Not-Own-Shaman-King . *making an happy face* I wish I could . . . *making a mad face* But I can't okay , so just leave me alone *sob* . . . Okay I've changed my mind , stay here and read my fic !!!  
  
Other little note : The only caracther whose mine in this fic is Kyle . She is totally fictional . So , if you have the feeling that I'm talking about you in this fic , hum . . . then it's not my fault .  
  
Me : Today , I'm gonna write my first english fic !  
  
Lance : Wow ! I can speak english !  
  
Me : . . . Well , anyway . . . I'm just here to ask people to be indulgent if I make mistake sometimes ( But , Hey ! I'm almost bilingual ! ^o^)  
  
Lance : I can speak english ! I can speak english !  
  
Me : Can't you just shut up ?  
  
Lance: . . .  
  
Me : okay , here I come . . .  
  
Chapter 1 A bad day and . . . hum . . . how can describe the night ?  
  
Oi ! Before I begin my story , I'll introduce myself . My name is Kyle and , no , I'm not a guy . I'm 14 , I'm the biggest Shaman King in the whole wide world and I live in a little suburb in the big country of Canada . My life has always been very boring and simple . I have a little sister called , Lory and a big brother called , Ace , a dog called , Kiru and three cats called , Stripe , Dot and Square . My parents are never home because of their work . Okay , now that you know what you needed to know , here's my story :  
  
The day has been so horrible . . . you know , that kind of day you rather be working at Burger king (okay , I admit it , working there is my worst nightmare . Why ? I don't know. . .) than be at school . First , you take the bus and you realize that your friend's sick and that you're alone with some jerks beside you . Second , you finally arrive at school , and only then , you remember that your first class is english followed by math and french . . . and of course your only friend whose with you in those class is sick too . . . Okay , now that you know how lucky I am , you can understand why I was such in a bad mood . Well , anyway my bus was late , so , when I came home it was already 6:00 p.m. and did I forget to tell you how many homework I had to do for tomorrow? Just to give you an idea , when I finished it was already ten o'clock . The only thing I could think of at this hour was . . . Did you said sleeping ? of course not ! The only thing I could think about was Shaman King . . . Well , frankly I was always thinking about Shaman King but that's an other story . . . So , anyway , I picked up the volume 12 and prepare myself to read it for the fourth time (I've just bought it 2 days ago) . . . 30 minutes later I was sleeping . . . That's when the real story begun ! *bark ! , bark! *  
  
I was peacefully sleeping when that noise woke me up . I immediately realize that it was my stupid ugly dog who was barking while chasing my youngest cat , Dot . I opened my eyes and lifted my head to have a better sight of the scene .  
  
Kyle : Awww . Kiru ,can't you shut up it's only . . .  
  
I turned around to check what was my alarm clock saying . The big flashing numbers were indicating 3:00 a.m. . I shook my head and got off my bed . Everything was dark and silent in my room but , I couldn't explain why, something about it was strange . . . Kiru passed by me , still chasing my poor Dot . I grabbed the annoying canine by the neck to make him stop .  
  
Kyle : Go to bed Kiru , if you haven't noticed , there's some people who are trying to sleep !  
  
For only reply , Kiru stared at me with is big stupid eyes , so far , everything was normal . But . his eyes , were kind of . . . anormal ! Instead of having a circular and normal shape , they were big and triangular .  
  
Kyle : Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! now that's freaky am I in some kind of nightmare or what ?  
  
I was still traumatized , when my cat jumped in my arm and looked at me . Again , he had big blue , triangular eyes .  
  
Kyle : Okay ! now I'm scared ! really scared ! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS STUPID DREAM !? AND WHY ARE MY PETS LOOKING LIKE ANIME CARACTHERS !  
  
Dot : Ho ! Hush . Now , you're the one whose gonna wake up everybody . . .  
  
Kyle : Ho ! great now my cat's talking what do you think about that , Kiru ?  
  
Dot : Hum . . . He is too stupid to talk . . .  
  
Before I could open my mouth , Dot scratched me violently on the arm .  
  
Kyle : Ouch ! what was that for ?  
  
Dot : Just to prove that you're NOT DREAMING !  
  
Kyle : Hooooooooo ! I see , me and the entire world as turn into an anime , yeah ! I know it's true because my talking cat told me so . . .  
  
Dot : Hey , girl ! I'm the only animal in this house whose smart enough to talk and that's the way you're treating me ? well , if you need help from me you can forget it !  
  
*Ding , Dong*  
  
Before I had time to apologize , the door bell rang . . .  
  
Kyle : Oh ! and now what , I'm gonna open the door and Asakura Yoh is gonna be standing in front of me ?  
  
*opening the door*  
  
Yoh : Hello !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Dot : Yeah two minutes ago she was insulting the genius kitty and now , the only thing she can say is : '' . . .'' !  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . What's with the look on your face . Have you seen a ghost ? He hehehe . . . I'm so funny . . .  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . hum . . .hum . . .  
  
Yoh : What's your problem ?  
  
Ren : Okay . . . It's settle , she's crazy . Can we go to another house , now ?  
  
Horohoro : Hey , calm down , Ren , I think she's just a little tired , it's 3:00 am ya know ?  
  
Kyle (talking to Ren) : WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M CRAZY YOU BASTARD AT LEAST I HAVE A NORMAL HAIRCUT !!  
  
Lyserg : 'k ! cut it out ! , there's no need to fight . . .  
  
Ren : But . . . She insulted my hair !  
  
Kyle : oh ! great now here's the sissy one . . .  
  
Lyserg : You're talking about ME !  
  
Kyle : YEAH !  
  
Dot : Hum . . . forgive my unexpected arrival . . . but what do you want from my master ?  
  
Yoh : Now , that's cool : a talking cat !  
  
Dot : Please , call me Dot .  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . Can I know why Asakura Yoh is in front of me and why am arguing with Tao Ren ?  
  
Yoh : How do you know our name ?  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . Hum . . . I don't know . Maybe I have some kind of . . . gift ?  
  
Horohoro : Cool what's my name then ?  
  
Kyle : Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum . . . (putting her hand on Horohoro's head) let me think . . . ahuuuuuuum . . .  
  
Dot : oh great ! here we go !  
  
Kyle : Your name's Horohoro !  
  
Horohoro : Wow ! your are great !  
  
Yoh : Well , anyway , let me get to the point : We've been chase by my twin brother whose name is . . .  
  
Kyle : Oh ! Oh ! don't tell me ! his name his Asakura Hao !  
  
Yoh : Yeah ! and a bunch of freaks and to be frank , we need a place to hide for a few weeks . . .  
  
Kyle : And you wanna hide in my house . . . I don't see nothing wrong with it but . . .  
  
Ren : ''But'' what ?  
  
Kyle : But . . . I don't know how I'm gonna explain to my brother and my sister that my favorite anime characters are in my room . . .  
  
Yoh lifted his eyebrow .  
  
Yoh : What's an anime ?  
  
Kyle : awwwwww . . . Doesn't matter . . . Okay you stay in , but be discreet !  
  
Lyserg : Woohoooo ! Tank you very much miss . . ?  
  
Kyle : The name's Kyle . . .Kyle Toadshepherd  
  
Horohoro : Taodshepherd ? Ha ! Ha ! it's sooo ugly ! hahahahahaha  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . and I tough Kyle was a boy's name . . . Oh ! well the name goes well the attitude . .  
  
Kyle : WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT !  
  
And that's how that crazy all started . . .  
  
**************  
  
Me : To be continued . . .  
  
Lance : Not bad . . . for your first english fic !  
  
Me : Yeah , I'm proud of myself !  
  
Lance : I'm proud of you too !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . You what will REALLY make me Happy ?  
  
Lance : Huuuum . . . Nope ! except Shaman King stuff I don't . . .  
  
Me : REVIEWS Me want Review !!!  
  
Lance : . . . . . . . . . Bye everybody ! 


	2. Ren , the video game addicted

Chapter 2 : Ren , the video game addicted . . .  
  
Me : Okay , everybody here's chapter 2 !  
  
Lance : I'm afraid of the title . . .  
  
Me : Well , be afraid ! Mwuahahahahaha !  
  
Lance : . . .  
  
Me : Anyway , Thank people for your Reviews ! I love reviews ! I want all the reviews in this world just for me ! Mwuahahahahahahaha !  
  
Lance : Can't we begin the story , now ?  
  
***************  
  
Kyle : Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!  
  
The first thing you could here in my house this Saturday morning , was me , screaming . . . You're probably wondering why . Well after I let in Yoh and the others , I hid them in my closet ( What !? my closet's big you'll know) and I went straight to sleep . Wen I woke up in the morning , Dot started to sing , just to prove me that it wasn't dreaming . After , I went to the bathroom and I looked at me in the mirror . . . That's when I started to scream (please , no stupid jokes about that) . Hey , just imagine the chock : until yesterday my hair were short and red ( red , like the normal color) and my eyes were normal and brown . Now , they were short , a little bit spiky and red (red like the abnormal color) and my eyes were big and black . I ran downstairs and guess what I saw ? My stupid brother talking with my new "friends" and my sister making the breakfast for Dot.  
  
Ace : Hey ! sis ! you're new friends are so cool ! where did you find them ?  
  
Lory : Yeah and now , we have a talking cat it's so cute ! Hum . . . but what happened while we were sleeping ?  
  
I sat down at the table , and tried to eat some Frosted Flakes . . . But my stomach refused to receive food . . . "Man , I must be really sick . . . If I can't even eat my favorite cereals" . Yeah , It's true until yesterday , I was so crazy about Frosted Flakes that I could eat ten bowl without being sick !  
  
Kyle ( talking to Yoh) : I tough I told you to stay in the closet !  
  
Yoh : Yeah , I know but your sister found us and invited us in the kitchen to eat some breakfast and then we met your brother and we explained to them the whole story and now , here we are !  
  
Ren : Yeah , by the way your house's so little ! . . . Yo ! Lory , can I have another glass of milk ?  
  
Kyle : Well , excuuuuuuuuse me if I don't live in a big Chinese manor fulfilled with dead body !  
  
Lyserg : Anyway . . . what should we do today ?  
  
Kyle : You , can't go outside for the moment , right ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah , today I think it'll be better to do an indoor activity . . .  
  
Dot : You guys , may wanna play playstation ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah , That's a god idea !  
  
Ren : plays-what ?  
  
Lyserg : You don't know what's a playstation is ? man , where were you while the world was changing ?  
  
Ren : Hey , the only electronic things we had in our house were my father's video cameras !  
  
Ace : I promise my girlfriend I was gonna pick her early this morning to go shopping , see ya !  
  
Yoh : 'later !  
  
I watched my brother leave , and convinced my little sister that it was her turn to clean the kitchen . Two minutes later I noticed that I still was in my night clothes .  
  
Kyle : Hum . . .you guys go downstairs , I'll go change myself . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah , I was wondering how long you were going to stay like that . . .  
  
I ran to my room , grabbed a pair of pants and an over-sized T-shirt . Then , I became a little worried about the fact that there was a bunch of Shamans running wild in my basement . I went downstairs as fast as my legs could run . . .  
  
Kyle : Hey ! guys which game do you wanna play ?  
  
Horohoro : Mortal Kombat !  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . I don't think it's a playstation game . . .  
  
Horohoro : Okay then ! I wanna play Spyro !  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . okay . . .  
  
Ren : Hey , let me try first , I've never played with that thing . . .  
  
Horohoro : Sure , Ren ! have fun !  
  
Then our Chinese friend started to play . . . I swear , in all my life I never saw someone , even my brother , being so aggressive while playing on a console !  
  
Two Hours later . . .  
  
Ren : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! c'mon you * beep * can't you just * beep * in this *beep * of a *beep * !!  
  
Lyserg : I . . . Think he has become addicted to video game . . .  
  
Yoh : Yah ! now that's freaky . . .  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . Ren ? I think you've had enough of this for today . . .  
  
Ren : No ! get your * beep* hand of me ! Bason ! come before me !  
  
Dot : Okay , it's time for the genius kitty to save the days . . .  
  
Dot turned off the playstation . . .  
  
Ren : Hey why is that box all black now ? noooooooooooooooooo *sob * *sob*  
  
Kyle : Is he crying ?  
  
Dot : I think so . . .  
  
Kyle : Woooow ! I saw Toa Ren cry ! hehehehe . . . let me get the Polaroid . . .  
  
Horohoro : Why don't we play some monopoly . . .  
  
Ren : Mono-what ?  
  
Dot : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg ! Darn it ! not again !  
  
**************** Me : To be continued ! I WANT REVIEWS !  
  
Lance : You're a little bit too aggressive , you know , Ren's not the only one who should stop playing video games . . .  
  
Me : Noooooooooooo ! it's not my fault I'm completetly addicted to Okage : Shadow king I can't stop playing !!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way , this chapter was a little short but don't worry chapter's 3 gonna be bigger and funnier ! I swear !  
  
Lance : . . . Bye everybody ! see ya ! 


	3. My name's Asakura , Hao Asakura !

Chapter 3 : My name is , Asakura , Hao Asakura . . .  
  
Me : Everybody , say hello to : chapter 3 !!!  
  
Lance : . . .  
  
Me : Hehehehehe I don't know what to say . . .  
  
Lance : Why don't you simply begin the story . . .  
  
Me : Yeah ! good idea !  
  
***********************  
  
Horohoro : . . . 2-3-4 . . . Marvin Garden !?  
  
Yoh : If you wanna buy it , it will cost you 280 $ !  
  
Horohoro : That much ? but I only have 20 $ !  
  
Dot : It's not our fault if you always go to prison . . .  
  
Ren : This game is stupid ! I wanna do something else . . .  
  
Kyle : At least he didn't became addicted to that game . . .  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , well . . .  
  
*Ding , Dong*  
  
Kyle : I'll check whose at the door , just a second . . .  
  
So I stood up , to awser the door . I didn't know I was about to have the suprise of my life . . . Before I openned the door to someone , I always looked trough the window , yeah I'm a little paranoïd . . . Anyway , this time wasn't an exception , and at the door was standing . . . A boy with long brown hair and a beige poncho !?  
  
Kyle : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
  
Yoh : What's wrong ?  
  
Kyle : Well , your evil twin brother is at the door . . .  
  
Yoh : Hao ? Gosh , I think we should hide . . . What about your closet ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah , yeah . . . But . . . wait !! what about me ?  
  
Lyserg : Well . . . just awser the door and improvise something . . .  
  
Before I could say something else , the boys were already hiding . . .  
  
Kyle : Dot , what should I . . .  
  
Hao : C'mon ! open up ! I know you're in there !  
  
Kyle : Okay , here comes nothing . . . *openning the door*  
  
Kyle : I already told ya I didn't wanted to buy your stupid . . . Ho ! sorry I tought you were someone else . . .  
  
Kiru : Bark ! Bark ! Bark !  
  
Kyle : Arg ! shut up , stupid dog !  
  
Dot : tssssssssss . . . Dogs , always at the place they shouldn't be . . .  
  
Hao : Hum . . . Hi ! . . . May I ask you if you saw four strange boys passing by . . . one of them really looks like me . . . but he has shorter hair . . .  
  
Kyle : Well , I COULD awser your question , if you were kind enough to. . .Well . . . introduce yourself . . .  
  
Hao : Ho ! I'm sorry my name is , Asakura , Hao Asakura *place evil music here* and you're . . ?  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . my name is hum . . . Kelly . . . and no I didn't saw . . .  
  
Horohoro : OUCH ! THAT'S MY FOOT YOU'RE STEPPING ON , REN !  
  
Ren : HO ! SORRY ! T'WAS SO SMALL I TOUGHT IT WAS YOUR HEAD !!!  
  
Hao : What the ---?  
  
Dot : Ho ! god . . .  
  
Hao : Hey , is that just me or that cat just talked ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah ! so what ? you have a freaky ugly ghost and nobody is talking about it . . .  
  
Hao : How do you know about that . . ?  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . Hum . . . Hum . . .  
  
Hao : So . . ?  
  
Kyle : I . . . don't know what to say . . .  
  
Hao : Look , just let me in , I just wanna see if you're saying the truth . . . 'cause if you're not . . .  
  
What do you think I did ? Well . . . the truth is , I let him in without saying anything else . And don't say that I'm a coward . Think about it , you're a 14 years old innocent kid and there's an assassin standing right in front of you , How would you react ? be . . . frank ! Now . . . what was I saying . . . . Ho ! yeah , for the first time of my life , I was about to realize how handy a little sister could become . . .  
  
Hao : You're house's so little . . .  
  
Kyle : * Darn it , not another one !* Well , anyway . . . in a few minutes you'll see that except me , my cats and my dog , there's nobody e ---  
  
Lory : Hey , Kyle ! whose that guy his he one of your new friends ?  
  
Hao : I tought you're name was Kelly ?  
  
Kyle : awwwwwwwwwwwwww . . . Well . . . Kyle , Kelly it's about the same thing !. . .  
  
Hao (talking to Lory) : Tell me , little girl , who are those "new friends" you're talking about ?  
  
Lory : I'm talking about her soccer mate friends !  
  
Kyle : !?  
  
Hao : Well , I guess that explained almost everything . . .  
  
Kyle : Yeah I . . .  
  
Dot : Wait a minute . . . Why did you say "almost" ?  
  
Hao : I KNEW that cat was talking !  
  
Kyle : Dot !  
  
Dot : What !? you'll never get out of this one , without the help of the genius kitty .  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Hao : Sorry , kitty , did you just say something ?  
  
Dot : . . . Doesn't matter . . . and now , answer our question !  
  
Hao : I said "almost" 'cause that doesn't explain the noises I've heard earlier and why is this cat talking . . .  
  
At this moment , Dot was about to open her big mouth when . . .  
  
Lory : The noises you've heard were only the radio , mister , and this cat is talking 'cause he's soooooooooo smart * Hugs Dot* !!! We're good people * making big "little angel eyes"* please , just leave us alone now . . .  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Hao : . . . yeah , I'll leave your house but * getting closer * I'm still suspecting you . . . KELLY . . . well , see ya !  
  
* closing the door*  
  
Kyle : Man ! that was close ! Anyway thanks Lory !  
  
Lory : Thanks for what !? I just said the truth . . .  
  
Kyle : What !?  
  
Lory : Yeah , aren't they your soccer mates ? and by the way you don't you think we should told them , that they can go out now ?  
  
Kyle : Well , it's their fault if all this happened . . . Na ! We should let them think about what they have done . . .  
  
*someone opens the door*  
  
Kyle : Eek !  
  
Ace : Hey ! I'm back ! did I miss something ?  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Three hours later . . .  
  
Horohoro : What is taking them so long . . .  
  
Ren : I don't know , but you're stepping on my hand !!  
  
Horohoro : OH ! sorry it was so small I tought . . .  
  
Yoh : Oh ! grow up guys !  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
******************  
  
Me : To be continued . . .  
  
Lance : And Hao shall come back Mwuahahahahaha !  
  
Me : Well , thank you very much , it was my punch !  
  
Lance : You need to work , your suspense in your story , then . . .  
  
Me : Well , anyway , have a good day everybody and don't stay too long in front of your computer , it isn't good for your health !  
  
Lance : Bye ! 


	4. It's all about milk and love . . .

Chapter 4 : It's all about milk and love . . .  
  
Me : Okay ! here we go again !  
  
Lance : It's been how many days since the last chapter . . .  
  
Me : Hum . . . 3 days . . . I think . . .  
  
Lance : Bad girl ! what were you doing ?  
  
Me : . . . Well , Yesterday , I was trying to draw my best Hunter X Hunter fanart , ever ! and I succeed ! It's so cute !  
  
Lance : Yeah ! Bravo ! you were having fun while the others were working !  
  
Me : Helooooooooooooo ! we're in august , nobody works in the summer . . .  
  
Lance : Wrong ! lots of people works in the summer you know ! you're just to lazy !  
  
Me : Work ? In the summer ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! That's a real nightmare !  
  
**********************  
  
Okay , that day , we were Sunday . So , I decided to do nothing else than : eat and sleep . The day has had a good start . I was sleeping on the coach , Yoh beside me when I heard my brother scream :  
  
Ace : Hey , sis ! we're out of milk !  
  
Kyle (sarcastic): oh my god ! we're all dead !  
  
Yoh (sarcastic): Yeah , the world's gonna explode . . .  
  
Ren (not sarcastic): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! no ! no ! it can't be ! I can't live without milk !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dot : Man , is he some kind of milk vampire or what ?  
  
Horohoro : I . . . Think we better go buy some . . .  
  
Lyserg : Yeah . . . beside , I'm tired of being inside !  
  
Kyle : Heloooooooo ! may I remember you that Hao is after me too , now !  
  
Ren : Pleaaaaaaaaaaase missy ! I need milk ! pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase !  
  
Kyle : Well . . . Ace why don't you go instead of us ?  
  
Ace : 'cause I don't feel like !  
  
Ren : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArg ! please we MUST go !  
  
Kyle : Oh ! okay , but we have to be careful . . . Okay ?  
  
Ren : Hum . . . lots of house in your neighbourhood are bigger than yours . . .  
  
Kyle : Shut up or we'll go back home !  
  
Ren : I . . . didn't say a thing !  
  
Yoh : Can I know why we're wearing those cap and those sun glasses ?  
  
Kyle : I don't want any attention from one of Hao's friend !  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , well , dressed like that we'll get attention from everybody !  
  
Horohoro : I agree with Lyserg , can we take off those thing ? we're looking like geeks !  
  
Dot : Good idea , everybody we saw were looking at us with big suspicious eyes !  
  
Kyle : That's because there's a cat whose singing "Mary had a little lamb" beside of us !  
  
Ren : Yeah , well anyway where's that Damn store , I need milk !  
  
Kyle : It's . . . there !  
  
Yoh : You mean , the big building across the street ?  
  
Kyle : Yeap !  
  
Inside the store . . .  
  
Dot : Can I go out of Horohoro's T-shirt now ? I'm hot !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah and I look fat , like this !  
  
Kyle : No ! animals are not allowed in those store and I don't even wanna think about a talking cat!  
  
Girl : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (Pointing Horohoro) Are you . . . I mean . . . You are Horohoro !  
  
Kyle : What the -- ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! that's my name !  
  
Girl : Oh my god ! Oh my god ! I'm a big fan of you , Horo ! can I call you Horo ?  
  
Horohoro : I guess so . . .  
  
Kyle : You're a Shaman King fan too ! cool ! by the way I'm Kyle .  
  
Girl : Nice to meet ya ! My name is Esmeralda but my friends call me Ed . . . And don't ask why ! I'm the biggest Horohoro fan of the galaxie ! And the second biggest Killua fan ! Dunno who's the first but anyway !  
  
Kyle : So , you're an Hunter X Hunter fan too !  
  
Ed : Yeap ! But Shaman King is THE best manga ever !  
  
Ren : Hey ! can we buy 1% milk instead of 2% ? it's better for my cholesterol ! Yoh : Yeah !I agree with Mr. Milk freak !  
  
Ren : You're talking about me ?  
  
Ed : Cool ! Ren ! Yoh !  
  
Lyserg : Hey , what about me ?  
  
Ed : And Lyserg ! What are you doing all doing here , guys ?  
  
Horohoro : We're hiding from Hao at her place ! (pointing Kyle)  
  
Ed : Hao's there too ? How cool ! he's my second most favorite Shaman King character !  
  
Kyle : You like Hao ? Eeeeeeeeeeew !  
  
Ed : What !? he's soooooooooooo handsome and pretty hot too ! don't you agree with me ?  
  
Kyle : Well . . . it's your choice . . .  
  
Ed : What ! how dare you insult MY Hao-sama !  
  
Kyle : Okay ! Okay ! I'm sorry --  
  
Dot : I . . . don't think she's listening to you anymore . . .  
  
Kyle : Hey , I tough I told you to stay in Horohoro's T-shirt !  
  
Dot : Nobody cares !  
  
Ed (squeezing Horohoro in her arms) : Do you wanna marry me ?  
  
Horohoro : Hum . . . well . . . Don't ya think we're a little too young for this ?  
  
Ed : I loooooooooooooove you so much Horo-chan !  
  
Horohoro (blushing) : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Help me she's about to kill me !  
  
Lyserg : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ! look at the shy little boy !  
  
Yoh : Yeah ! it's so cute !  
  
Horohoro : Hey , guys ! cut it out ! I need help !  
  
Kyle : Hey , Lyserg I bet you're as shy as he his !  
  
Lyserg : No I'm not !  
  
Kyle : Ok , then : LYSERG I LOVE YOU !  
  
Yoh : What !?  
  
Ed : I see . . . you're a Lyserg fan aren't you ?  
  
Kyle : No , I just wanted to see his reaction . . .  
  
Ren : Hum . . . guys ! he fainted !  
  
Horohoro (kicking Lyserg) : Ah ! and you were saying that I was shy ! ah ! look at you !  
  
Lyserg (who regained consciousness) : You . . . Love me ?  
  
Kyle : No ! t'was only a joke !  
  
Lyserg : I love you too !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyle : aw man ! he really thinks I'm in love with him . . .  
  
Dot : Yeah , well you shouldn't have been playing with his feeling !  
  
Kyle : But . . . But . . .  
  
Dot : No buts ! It's not very nice to play with people like that !  
  
Ed : Aaaaaaaaaw ! you're so lucky ! A shaman king character likes you ! Horo-chan doesn't even remember my name , I'm sure : (speaking to horohoro) Hey ! blue-bunny what's my name ?  
  
Horohoro : Whose the blue-bunny ?  
  
Ed : See . . ?  
  
Kyle : But. . . . But . . . But . . .  
  
Ed : Yeah ! I agree with you , it isn't normal ! I'm prettier than you !  
  
Kyle : Hey !!!What's making you so sure about that !?  
  
Ed : Just watch . . . Hey ! boys ! who's the prettier between Kyle and me ?  
  
Lyserg : That's a simple a simple question ! it's Kyle !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Lyserg : Don't make such a sad face Honey ! I swear: nobody's prettier than my sweetie pie ! *hugs Kyle*  
  
Kyle : Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase ! help me !  
  
Yoh : Hey ! we're done can we . . . Huh !? what's with Lyserg !  
  
Ed : He has a crush on Kyle . . . anyway ,you look so much like Hao ! Do you wanna marry me ?  
  
Yoh : I have already a fiancé . . .  
  
Ed : Damn ! I forgot ! Hey , by the way do you know where's your twin brother ?  
  
Yoh : . . . we're hiding from him . . . How should I know ?  
  
Ed : Hey ! Kyle ! you said that Hao was after them ?  
  
Kyle (still in Lyserg's arms) : Yeah ? so what !  
  
Ed : Can I stay at yer house for a few days ? I wanna see Hao !  
  
Kyle : If you wish ! Lyserg can you set me free ! I can walk you know !  
  
Lyserg : Anything for the most beautiful girl I've ever seen !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Ren : Wow ! Lyserg likes Kyle !? how funny . . . hehehehehehehehe !  
  
Kyle : Ok ! lets go back home !  
  
Ren : Good idea ! I can't wait to open these bottle !  
  
Lyserg : Wait for me honey- bunny !  
  
Kyle *starts runnning* : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
  
Ren (kissing his bottles) : I love you !  
  
Ed : Are you speaking to me ? Do you wanna marry me !  
  
Ren : NO !  
  
Ed : aaaaaaaw ! you're shy ! it's so cute !  
  
********************  
  
Lance : Insane you're just . . . Insane !  
  
Me : Yeah , I know . . . I was born that way . Well anyway . . . readers , I have a big announcement to make : I'm such a lazy person (no it wasn't the announcement ) and I need hum . . . second role characters for my next chapter ! so , if any of you his interested in having a role in this fic , just write a review with the name and a short description of your characters . Do it ! pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase don't make my me think , my brain doesn't like to work !  
  
Lance : I wanna be a character !  
  
Me : You can't , you're already fictional !  
  
Lance : Waaaaaaaaaaaaah ! no fair ! 


	5. He's so shy . . .

Chapter 5 : He's so shy . . .  
  
Me : Okay here's chapter 5 ! oh ! by the way , everybody who asked to be in the fic , you'll be here in the next chapter , I swear !  
  
Lance : Never trust a human . . .  
  
Me : Are ya still mad at me 'cause I won't put you in the fic ?  
  
Lance : . . . Maybe . . .  
  
Me : You're just a big , big baby !  
  
Lance : No I'm not ! It's not fair : just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't have any feelings !  
  
Me : . . . Here's chapter 5 . . .  
  
************************** When we came back from the grocery store , Ren was revived by the milk . After , we played monopoly for 3 hours . We stopped when Ren was about to kill everybody with his golden Chinese Zanmai . Anyway , by ten o'clock , everybody decided that we should calm down . I went to my room with Ed to give her a pyjama . . .  
  
Ed : Wouhoooooooo ! I can't believe I'm having a sleepover with the shaman king's characters ! But the coolest thing of all is that I look like an anime character !!  
  
Kyle : Where on earth have you found this ugly beige thing ?  
  
Ed : On a strange doll , in your closet . . .  
  
Kyle : It looks like a small poncho . . .  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . guys . . . are you dressed now ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . yeah . . . come in !  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . I , hum . . . well . . . forgot something in yer closet . . .  
  
Kyle : Was it . . . this (showing the small beige poncho)  
  
Yoh : . . . almost . . . It's a . . . part of it . . .  
  
Kyle : Okay . . . be frank , you're hiding something !  
  
Yoh : Okay ! okay ! I admit it ! Hao isn't after us for nothing !  
  
Ed : Cool ! a complicated story !  
  
Ren ( who just arrived , wearing my brother's pyjama) : Well . . . it's not very complicated . . .  
  
Horohoro : Hey ! guys ! I'm sure we can ask more than . . . oh ! oops , the girls are here . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah ! Bravo , you Baka ! now they'll be more than suspicious . . .  
  
Lyserg (Talking to Kyle) : Hey , baby ! can I sleep with ya tonight ? Kyle : NO !  
  
Ed : I wanna know why my sweet Hao is after you !  
  
Yoh : . . .  
  
Kyle : Yeah , tell us . . . or I'll throw outside !  
  
Lyserg : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ! even me ?  
  
Kyle : Especially you !  
  
Lyserg : That's not very nice . . .  
  
Kyle (making an evil face) : I know . . .  
  
Lyserg : You're soooooooo cute when you're evil ! Kiss me !  
  
Ed : Okay you two , cut it out ! Yoh what's the story . . .  
  
Yoh : Well . . .  
  
Ren : I think we should tell them . . . about our hostage . . .  
  
Kyle (while trying to escape from Lyserg) : Your hostage ?  
  
Yoh : Okay ! here's the story : One night while we were traveling and we ran out of money . Thanks to Horohoro and his passion for pretzels !  
  
Horohoro : Hey ! it wasn't my fault . . . Okay maybe it was ! but Ren spent half of it to buy some fortune cookies !  
  
Ren : What !? I bought them for Bason !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah that's it I'm suuuuuuuuuure about ! Mr . Me-myself and I bought some cookies for his ghost that can't even eat !  
  
Yoh : We don't give a shit about whose fault it was ! The point is we ran out of money , Okay ? Anyway . . . We couldn't afford an Hotel so , we decided to look for a good place to sleep . When we met Hao and his crew ! they didn't see us but we did . . . That's when we had the greatest idea of all time . . .  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Dot : I wonder what are they talking about . . .  
  
Ace : Who cares ?  
  
Kyle : WHAT DO YOU MEEN YOU STOLE OPACHO !? (OBacho or OPacho spell it the way you want)  
  
Ace : What the -  
  
Dot : I think I'm gonna go check what's going on . . .  
  
In Kyle's room . . . Ed : You mean , the thing I tough was a doll is Hao's friend !  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . Ed If you have his clothes in your hand , does it mean that he's all naked in my closet . . ?  
  
Ed : Errrr . . . Well . . .  
  
Kyle : Eeeeeeeeeeeew ! gross !  
  
Yoh : . . . Anyway , we told Hao that if he wanted to see Opacho again , then , he must pay a ransom ! smart , He ?  
  
Kyle : . . . That's completely stupid ! Because of you , now , I'm a criminal !  
  
Dot : Whose a criminal ?  
  
Ed : Kyle is , she has an hostage in her closet !  
  
Ren : I'm sorry to interrupt you . . . but we should give those clothes back to Opacho ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! good idea ! But , I'm not the one whose gonna do it . . . Lyserg ?  
  
Lyserg : No fair ! it's always me ! . . Yoh ?  
  
Yoh : You're just a bunch of . . . I'll do it !  
  
Ren : Hurray for Yoh !!!  
  
*Ding , Dong *  
  
Kyle : Ho ! great now what ?  
  
Dot : I'll check whose at the door !  
  
Ed : I'll go with ya !  
  
3 minutes later , Yoh has dressed Opacho and I was waiting for Dot and Ed to come back . . .  
  
Dot : It's a nightmare !  
  
Ed : It's a dream coming true !  
  
Kyle : Okay , let me guess . . . It's Hao , isn't it ?  
  
Ed : Yes ! let me answer the door pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah if you want . . . You guys hide in my closet 'till we come back 'k ?  
  
All at the same time : Yes miss !  
  
So we went at the door to face our destiny . . .  
  
*opening the door *  
  
Hao : Hum . . . Hi ! who are you ?  
  
Ed : Do you wanna marry me ?  
  
Hao : What !?  
  
Kyle (to Dot) : Hehe . . . I think Ed can handle it by her self !  
  
Ed : Don't be so shy my cute little Hao-sama ! I love you with all my heart ! I want you to be mine 'till the end of time , can't you understand that my earth his melting each time I see you !  
  
Hao : . . .  
  
Ed : C'mon sweetie pie ! Here's my heart ! Take it !  
  
Kyle : I think I'm gonna be sick . . .  
  
Hao : Can I speak to Kyle ?  
  
Ed : Aaaaaaaaw ! you silly ! you have to pay the price first . . .  
  
Hao : The . . . price !?  
  
Ed : Yeah , Kiss me !!!  
  
* Hugs Hao*  
  
Hao : Help meeeeeeeeeee ! That girl is crazy !  
  
Ed : You're right I'm crazy about you my sweet little kitten !  
  
Hao ( starts running far away from the house) : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! I'm scared really , really scared !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dot : He's so shy . . .  
  
Kyle : I think he's simply scared . . . I understand him . . . some how . . .  
  
Ed (running after Hao) : You can run but you can't hide !!! C'mon sweetie my every roads leads to you !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyle : So I guess that's it . . .  
  
Hao : You beat me this time , but next turn will not be so easy , I shall return !!  
  
Ed : Crap ! I almost catch him !  
  
Kyle : You really like him ?  
  
Ed : Yes ! He's soooooooooo handsome !  
  
Yoh : That's normal he's my twin !  
  
Kyle : Why are you out of my closet ?  
  
Yoh : Ren kicked me out when I tried to drink some of his milk !  
  
Kyle : About Opacho . . . How long are you planning to let him in my closet ? and I have a second question : If you want a ransom from Hao , why are you hiding from him ?  
  
Yoh : Question 1 : I don't know . Question 2 : That's because we tried to ask him but then , he started chasing us and he even told us : "If I find ya ! I'm gonna kill ya . . . no even better I'm gonna forced ya to join my crow . . . has slaves" . That's why we're hiding from him !  
  
Ed : Then , why don't you just give Opacho back to him , then everybody shall be happy !  
  
Yoh : It's a question of honour , you can't understand . . .  
  
Kyle : I've got school tomorrow ! so we should go sleep , c'mon Ed ! You guys can sleep on the coach !  
  
Yoh : But the coach's to small for . . .  
  
Kyle : I don't care !  
  
Yoh : But when we're all sleeping together I'm always the one next to Bason and I don't trust Bason !  
  
Kyle : I-DON'T-CARE !  
  
Ed : Yeah . . . we need to sleep . . .  
  
In Kyle's room (one o'clock in the morning) . . .  
  
Ed : Kyle ! Kyle ! are you sleeping ?  
  
Kyle : Well I was . . .  
  
Ed : What's the name of your school and can you go to the bathroom with me ?  
  
Kyle : My school name is Evergreen and why should I go to the bathroom with ya ?  
  
Ed : 'cause I'm afraid of the ghosts. . .  
  
Kyle : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw !C'mon we have a bunch of Shamans downstairs what's the problem ?  
  
Ed : I don't trust Bason . . .  
  
Kyle : He's not THAT scary !  
  
Ed : Ok , then , I don't trust your brother !  
  
Kyle : . . . Fair enough . . .  
  
On the coach . . .  
  
Bason : Hey , Yoh-kun ! are you sleeping ?  
  
Yoh : Why ?  
  
Bason : 'Cause I can't sleep !  
  
Yoh : That's not my problem ! Bason : Yes , it is ! you're a Shaman and Shamans are born to help ghosts !  
  
Yoh : Go ask Ren , he's your master . . . I wanna sleep . . .  
  
Amidamaru : Master ! I can't sleep . . . can a ghost sleep , anyway ?  
  
Yoh : I don't know but humans can ! so , give me a break !  
  
Ren : Can't you guys shut up ! I'm trying to sleep !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! and you don't need to scream like that 'cause there's people who WERE really sleeping !  
  
Lyserg : Hush , Horo ! I was having a wonderful dream !  
  
Bason : Now that everybody's awaken you can all help me and Amidamaru !  
  
Yoh : . . .  
  
*******************  
  
Me : To be continued . . .  
  
Lance : I was thinking . . . I don't need to be in the fic 'cause I'm already a fanfiction character !  
  
Me : Glad to hear it ! By the way , This chapter is for you Baka_Cupid 'cause you're the one who asked me why was Hao chasing them (the reason's kinda stupid , I know but I think it's funny to). Could you just tell me if your a guy or a girl ? 'cause it will be a useful information for me . . . Anyway , Thanks for your question now , because of you , my story is making more sense ^^ !  
  
Lance : That story doesn't make sense at all !  
  
Me : That's not true ! you're still mad at me ! I'm sure about it !  
  
Lance : Who cares ? That story doesn't make any sense and you know it !  
  
Me : Shup up ! or i'll make you eat some asparagus !  
  
Lance : Hey , it's the third time I tell ya , I can't eat those stupid vegetables without being sick during an entire week !  
  
Me : Good for you , you have a good argument for not eating them !  
  
Lance : Yeah , but I'm suffering of it !  
  
Me : . . . Bye everybody ! 


	6. A math book IS useful after all !!

Chapter 6  
  
Me : I'm sorry people , I didn't update as fast as I wanted . . .  
  
Lance : You always late for everyhing . . .  
  
Me : Maybe you're right . . . But it's good to learn patience !  
  
Lance : I don't like to wait after slow people . . .  
  
Me : Are you saying that I am slow ?  
  
Lance : Hummmmm . . . Well . . .  
  
Me : I know I'm slow I was born like that ! . . . I run very fast though . . .  
  
Lance : Anyway , Here's chapter 6 !!!  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
After 8 hours of sleeps , we were Monday morning . Like every day of the week , you may have guess that I had to go to school ( sarcastic wouhoo ) . But , for the first time of my life , I was kind of happy to go to school to show my cool new friends to everybody and to ask Ren to beat up all my enemies . It was 7:00 a.m when we woke up . . .  
  
Alarm clock : Bipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbip !  
  
Ed : Aww ! crap I was having a wonderful dream about Hao . . .  
  
Kyle : I don't want the details . . .  
  
Dot : Wake up girls ! it's time to get ready for school !  
  
Ed : What will you do with Yoh and the others ?  
  
Kyle : I . . . guess we should bring them to school and tell the principal that they're exchange students . . .  
  
Ed : Good idea ! . . . But wait a minute . . . why did you say "us"  
  
Kyle : Don't you wanna go to school with me ?  
  
Ed : Well . . .  
  
Kyle : Hao may be there . . .  
  
Ed : Yeah I'm coming ! now let's go eat some breakfast I'm starving !  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Horohoro : Hi ! girls ! what are we doing today ?  
  
Ed : We're going to school and you're coming with us !  
  
Kyle : Yeap !  
  
Yoh : I don't wanna go to school ! I hate school !  
  
Ren : Yoh , can you name a person who loves school ?  
  
Lyserg : My cousin !  
  
Horohoro : We don't give a shit about your cousin !  
  
Ren : Anyway , I think that going to school is a good idea , Hao will never have the idea of looking for us there . . .  
  
Yoh : Ok ! that's a good point ! we're going to school ! C'mon everybody let's move if we don't wanna be late . . .  
  
Kyle : school starts at 9:30 and it's only 7:30 . . .  
  
Yoh : . . . Then we'll stay home a little longer . . .  
  
An hour and a half later . . .  
  
Kyle : Ok ! time to go !  
  
Ed (sarcastic) : Yeah ! school !  
  
At school . . .  
  
Ren : Wow ! your school's soooooooo small . . .  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Ed (talking to some students) : Wooooooooooouuuuuuuuuhoooooo ! Hey guys ! I'm an exchange students from . . . hum . . . well . . . Africa !  
  
Boy : You don't look African !  
  
Ed : That's because . . . hum well . . . you need glasses !  
  
Boy : But I already have glasses !  
  
Ed : Well . . . BUY YOURSELF A NEW PAIR !!  
  
Lyserg : Hey ! sweetie ! what should we do now ?  
  
Kyle : I'll present you to the principal !  
  
Principal : Good idea Mrs . Taodshepherd ! I'm expecting you to explain who are those young men and that . . . girl . . .  
  
Kyle : Mr. Zim , Hi ! Those people are . . . errrrrr . . . well , exchange students from . . . Japan , China and England and . . . hum . . . Africa !  
  
Principal : Exchange students ? what a coincidence !  
  
Ed : I'm the one from Africa Mr.Zim ! Kyle : What do you mean by "coincidence" ?  
  
Mr.Zim : Well . . .  
  
S.K.F : Bonjour ! My name iz Super Kenshin Fan ! But you can call me S.K.F I'm from France !  
  
Sakura-chan : Hey ! I'm Sakura-chan ! I'm from U.S.A !  
  
Kyle : Oi ! I'm Kyle ! and they are my friends , let me introduce you to : Yoh , Ren , Horohoro , Lyserg and hum . . . Esmeralda !  
  
Ed : Ya can call me Ed ! I'm from Africa !  
  
Sakura-chan : Wow ! that's too cool !  
  
Ed : Well , Africa isn't . . .  
  
Sakura-chan : No ! not you ! I mean , you . . . you're THE Shaman king characthers ?  
  
Mr.Zim : Shaman - What ?  
  
S.K.F : Yeah ! I'm a big fan of shaman king ! I didn't know the characterz were real . . .  
  
Sakura-chan : Mr. Asakura ! Mr. Tao ! I'm such a big fan of you ! can I have yer autograph ?  
  
Ren : Hehehehehe . . . I'm not surprised about that ! every girl of the world must be admiring my perfect body and Handsome face !  
  
Yoh : You're not handsome !  
  
Ren : Yes I am !  
  
Yoh : No your not !  
  
Ren : Yes !  
  
Yoh : No !  
  
Sakura-chan : You're both handsome , don't worry boys !  
  
Ed : No ! Hao's the most handsome !  
  
S.K.F : No he'z not ! he'z pretty !  
  
Ed : How dare you say something wrong about MY Hao-sama !  
  
Sakura-chan (talking to Kyle): She likes Hao ? super eeeeeeewwww !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , I know ! well at first she was in love with Horohoro but he didn't even remember her name so --  
  
Wusai : Wow ! * Hugs Ren* , Tao Ren ! it's you ! I can belive it ! I am meeting THE Tao Ren ! Yessssssssss ! it's the best day of my life ! I swear ! I swear ! I swear !  
  
Ren : Help me ! my perfect physique is gonna kill me !!  
  
Kyle : Can I at least know who you are ?  
  
Wusai : The name's Wusai , I'm a shaman king fan ! and Ren's mine !!! Don't touch him ! *Hugs Ren*  
  
Ren : Hey , Watch it ! you're scratching my beautiful face !  
  
Ed : Yeah , well ! go on Wusai ! he deserve to be deface ! They're only tow handsome boy in shaman king : Hao and . . . Yoh 'cause he looks like Hao !  
  
B.C. : I agree with you , strange girl !  
  
Ed : Please , call me Ed . . . so you're a shaman king fan too ?  
  
B.C. : Yeap ! my name's Baka_Cupid !  
  
S.K.F : How many shaman king fanz are they in Canada ?  
  
Kyle : Good question , Until yesterday , I tough that nobody knew the name Asakura Yoh but . . .  
  
Kaymaith : AAAAAAAAAH ! My god it's Asakura yoh !  
  
B.C. : Another one ?  
  
Kyle : Ho god . . .  
  
Yoh : You're talking about me ?  
  
C.T.R : Wait a minute ! let me talk to him !  
  
Kaymaith : What do you want from my sweetie pie ?  
  
C.T.R : I wanna know where Manta is !  
  
Yoh : Tokyo . . . he's still in Tokyo . . .  
  
Ed : Wow ! you're the first Manta fan I've ever met !  
  
C.T.R : So what ? You like Hao !  
  
Ed : How do you know that ?  
  
C.T.R : I was spying on you !  
  
Ed : Hey ! I didn't give the permission to spy on me !  
  
Wusai : Wusai agree ! it's not very nice to listen to other people's conversation !  
  
B.C : Yeah , and who are you anyway ?  
  
Kyle : I was about to ask the same question . . .  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! how come everybody knows who we are ?  
  
C.T.R : I'm Chibi Team Rocket but call me C.T.R and I'm a Manta fan !  
  
Ed : That's your choice . . .  
  
Sakura-chan : Well , at least it isn't Hao . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah , I can't understand why everybody likes Hao !  
  
Ed : How can you talk about Hao in such ways ! pick head ! (throwing a rock at Ren's face)  
  
Wusai : Hey ! I'm the only one here who have the right to deface MY Ren-kun ! (throwing a pencil at Ed)  
  
Sakura-chan : "Your" Ren ? gee . . . You're so possessive ! . . . . HE'S MINE !! (Throwing an eraser at Wusai)  
  
S.K.F: I don't like violence !! stop that ! (throwing her binder at Sakura- chan)  
  
B.C : WOUHOO ! school supplies fight ! (throwing a scrap book in the mob )  
  
C.T.R : Ouch ! You baka ! You hit me with yer stupid book ! here take this ! (throwing her biology book at B.C)  
  
Kaymaith : Yeah ! I wanna play with ya . . . YOH'S MINE YOU CAN. . . I MEAN YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM ! (Throwing her school bag at Ed )  
  
Kyle : Finally , I've found a usefulness for this thing ! (throwing her math book at Kaymaith) Yeah ! I've got nobody to defend -  
  
Lyserg : What about me !  
  
Kyle : Nobody likes you anyway !  
  
Lyserg : That's not very nice . . .  
  
Wusai : Wusai likes school supplies fight !  
  
Mr.Zim : Hey , you're wasting precious material !  
  
Yoh : Some girls are girls are crazy . . .  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! I'm scared !  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Lyserg : Nobody is fighting for me ! I'm jealous . . .  
  
******************  
  
Me : I ate too much sugar while I was writing this ! but I'm still hungry !!  
  
Lance : You ate two bowls of ice cream , one bowl of frosted flakes and at least ten chocolate Oreo cookies and you're still hungry !?  
  
Me : Yeah . . . I the kind of person who just can stop eating !!! Food ! Me- want-food *cough * and reviews * cough* . . .  
  
Lance : You're crazy and . . . scary . . . Me : I know ! But all my inspiration for this chapter comes from the song "Boy crazy" from A New Found Glory . . . I just love that song it's so funny ! anyway ! have fun 'till next chapter ! see ya !  
  
Lance : Bye ! 


	7. My heart will go on . . .

Chapter 7 : My heart will go on . . .  
  
Me : Mwuhahaha ! I'm back !!!  
  
Lance : Yeah , someone was taking vacation , while other people were waiting . . .  
  
Me : Hey , I was in the middle of a forest with no electricity , how was I suppose to write this chapter ?  
  
Lance : . . . I don't know , use your imagination !  
  
Me : Well , forgive me ! but I'm not a computer freak who can't stay more than 1 hour far from my computer . . . anyway , here's chapter 7 , enjoy ! ^^  
  
****************  
  
Well , before anybody could get hurt , the school bell rang . The first course I had this morning was art (insert scary music here) . . .  
  
Kyle : Geez . . . That was fun !  
  
Ed : Yeah ! good for me , the bell rang before I could run out of supplies . . . but I still have this pink eraser !  
  
Sakura-chan : Well , gotta go ! we're going to visit yer school ! later !  
  
S.K.F : Yeah , À plus tard mes amis !  
  
Yoh : Bye !  
  
C.T.R : My first class is French . . .  
  
Kyle : Mine is art after Math and then , English . . .  
  
Wusai : Hey ! I've got art too ! woohoo ! I'm staying with chibi-bunny !  
  
Ren : You're talking 'bout me , girl ?  
  
B.C. : My third class is English too !see ya there !  
  
Kaymaith : Yeah ! English's my third class too !  
  
Kyle : Okay well . . . see ya there ! bye !  
  
In the art classroom . . .  
  
Teacher : Okay , Miss Kyle can I know who are these people ?  
  
Kyle : Exchange students ! here's Yoh , Ren , Horohoro , Lyserg and . . . Esmeralda !  
  
Ed : I'm from Africa !  
  
Teacher : . . . Welcome , all of you . The principal told me we were gonna have visit from exchange students . . . Can I ask you to introduce your self in front of the class ?  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . Okay . . . My name's Asakura Yoh ! I'm from Japan and hum . . . I'm a shaman - Unknown Student : Sha - What !?  
  
Ren : Shaman you Dick head ! someone who can see ghosts !  
  
Teacher : Well , In all my life , I've never seen someone vulgar as you ! what's your name young man ?  
  
Ren : Ren . . . Tao Ren ! I'm from China I'm a kung-fu expert and a Shaman too ! my dream is to be the next Shaman King !  
  
Wusai : AND HE'S MINE !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Oi ! I'm Horohoro I'm a Ainus and I live in Japan ! I'm a Shaman too !  
  
Lyserg : Call me Lyserg ! I'm from England , I'm a Shaman like my friends and my dream is to kill Hao ! . . Ho yeah ! I'm a big fan of the X-laws !  
  
Kyle : Marco sucks ! I don't like him ! How can I love a boy who likes Marco !  
  
Lyserg : . . .Then I don't like Marco ! . . But I still like the other member of the X-laws team !  
  
Ed : Hey ! what about me ? I'm Esmeralda ! but call me Ed , I'm not a Shaman but I wish I could be one . . . I love Hao-sama and I'm from Africa !  
  
Teacher : Well done , you and your friends can sit down now ! I shall begin the class !  
  
Lyserg (while sitting at a table) : I hope we're not gonna write a story 'cause I don't write well !  
  
Misai : I knew it !  
  
Lyserg : Knew what ?  
  
Misai : You're THE Lyserg ! THE Lyserg from shaman king !  
  
Lyserg : Hum . . . I think so . . .  
  
Misai : Wow ! I can't believe I'm actually meeting The shaman king characters !  
  
Kyle : Well , well . . . here's another Shaman King fan !  
  
Misai : Yeap ! Misai is my name ! and my favorite Shaman King characters are Lyserg and Hao !  
  
Ed : HAO'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT ! HE'S MY BOY AND NOT YOURS ,GOT THAT ?  
  
Misai : hum . . . yes . . .  
  
Wusai : And I like Ren so , you can Lyserg if you want !  
  
Kyle : Except the fact that he likes me , you can have him . . .  
  
Misai : Lyserg likes you !? you're soooooooo lucky ! Life's not fair !  
  
Lyserg : Hey , girls you can each be my girlfriend !  
  
Teacher : Can I have a little silence here ?  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . sorry sir !  
  
Horohoro : Hey , sir what are we gonna do today ?  
  
Teacher : Well , We're gonna do a play !  
  
Wusai : I hope it's gonna be a love story between an ordinary girl and a handsome Chinese guy !  
  
Yoh : I wanna play the Chinese guy !  
  
Wusai : You can't there was a subliminal message in my phrase 'cause Ren's gonna be the handsome Chinese guy !  
  
Ren : Yeah , it's perfect I'm already handsome and I'm Chinese !  
  
Yoh : You're not handsome !  
  
Ren : Yes I am !  
  
Yoh : No you're not !  
  
Teacher : Shut up ! now , we're gonna play "Titanic"  
  
All students : Titanic ?  
  
Teacher : Yes , and when we will be finish , I'll invite your parents to see it !  
  
All students (except Lyserg) : What !?  
  
Lyserg : My parents are dead . . .  
  
Misai : There , there . . . you can cry on my shoulder if you want !  
  
Teacher : And our exchange students are gonna have main roles !  
  
Horohoro : Crap ! I'm not a good actor !  
  
Yoh : I can talk in front of a crowd ! and beside , this movie sucks !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , it's just a stupid , boring love story the only interesting part of the movie was when Leonardo Di Caprio died at the end ! it was so funny ! well , everybody was crying except me and my brother who were laughing . . .  
  
Teacher : Let's get down to business ! (pointing the shaman king characters) Wich one of you wants to be Jack ?  
  
Ren : He's the handsome guy , right ? I wanna be it !  
  
Teacher : Okay , since we have only one girl , Esmeralda , you're gonna be Rose !  
  
Ed : And be Ren's girlfriend ? forget it old men ! I wanna be the iceberg !  
  
Teacher : Hum . . . Okay . Then we'll pick a boy to be Rose . How about . . . You !  
  
Yoh : Me ?  
  
Teacher : Yes , you ! you've got long hair ! you'll be perfect to play a girl !  
  
Horohoro : Ha ! ha ! Yoh looks like girl ! Yoh looks like a girl !  
  
Teacher : And you , the blue haired punk , You'll be Rose's fiancé , Billy ! and the English boy's gonna be the captain of the ship !  
  
Horohoro/Lyserg : Okay !  
  
Teacher : And Kyle , because they're your friends you can choose a role !  
  
Ed : Hey , you've gotta be the Titanic 'cause I'm the iceberg ! we'll work together !  
  
Kyle : I don't wanna be a a huge ship I'll look stupid . . . I wanna be . . . Cora !  
  
Ed : Who ?  
  
Kyle : You know . . . Cora the little girl who dances with Jack in the middle of the movie . . .  
  
Ed : . . . Yeah , if you want !  
  
Wusai : YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO DANCE WITH REN ! IF YOU DO THAT I'LL KILL YA !  
  
Ren : You're crazy !  
  
Wusai : Yes , I'm crazy about you my little chunky peanut butter toast !  
  
Yoh : That catch phrase is getting old . . .  
  
Misai : What kind of pet name is THAT !?  
  
Thirty minutes later . . .  
  
Yoh : oh ! Jack I'll kiss ya if you want to !  
  
Wusai : He he ! Yoh in a pink dress is a thing I would kill myself for if I had the misfortune of missing it !  
  
Kyle : Yeah ! this is kind of funny . . .  
  
Misai : And Lyserg's kind of cute in that sailor outfit . . .  
  
Ren : Hum . . . Oh ! Rose I love you !  
  
Wisai : *grin* hey ! hey ! I'm in for some yaoi !  
  
This moment was the funniest of my life , I swear ! I could stop laughing when Ren kissed Yoh on the mouth  
  
Ren : I think I'm gonna barf . . .  
  
Principal : And , here's the . . . OMIGOD !  
  
S.K.F : What'z the problem Monsieur le principal ? . . . . . . Oh mon dieu !  
  
Sakura-chan : What the-Wow ! Ren and Yoh are kissing ?  
  
Ren : No !no ! we were just practicing a play !  
  
Wusai : Yeah , yeah this catch phrase is getting old !  
  
Yoh : I'm not gay ! I swear !  
  
Misai : C'mon , don't be shy ! we're really open minded !  
  
Ren : Hey , you know we were just doing a play !  
  
Kyle : omigod . . . here we go again . . .  
  
  
  
Me : Hehehe . . . to be continued !  
  
Lance : That chapter was weird !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . well you know I'm a weird person so . . .  
  
Lance : Yeah , well when is Hao's gonna comeback !  
  
Me : You'll . .. never guess ! Mwuhahahaha !  
  
Lance : I'm sure it will be next chapter !  
  
Me : . . . . Please Review that crappy chapter , please ! You all know I love Review ! well , have a nice day people ! have fun and read lots of good Shaman King fics ! see ya ! 


	8. The cheese is alive people !!

Chapter 8 : The cheese is alive people !!  
  
Me : I'm back more insane than ever !!! Mwuhahahahaha !!  
  
Lance : . . . Is there something you'd like to say to the readers ?  
  
Me : . . ? oh , yeah , I almost forgot ! Thanks for your Reviews ! I love you all ^-^ !!!  
  
Lance : Good girl . . .  
  
Me : Well , here we go again . . .  
  
***************************** After this shocking art class , everybody was looking at Ren and Yoh with suspicious eyes . When Ren was about to repeat for de 200 time that he wasn't gay , the dinner bell rang and this is when the horror stated . . .  
  
Ren : I'm not gay !!! I swear !!We-were-practicing-the-play . . .  
  
Ed : Well , at least I'm not the one who had to kiss Ren . . . I like my iceberg costume !  
  
Kaymaith : Hey guys ! did we miss something ? C.T.R told me that Ren kissed Yoh on the Mouth ! *grabs Yoh * Tell me you're not gay !!!!!!! Please !!!!!!  
  
Yoh : I'm not gay and I don't like Ren !! He's just my friend !!  
  
Kyle : Are you sure ? we won't reject you if ya told us the truth . . .  
  
Wusai : Hey !!! wait for me ! Ren , you can't lie to me : are you in love with Yoh ?  
  
Ren : No ! I'm not in love with you or Yoh !!  
  
Sakura-chan : Of course not ! He likes me !! * Hugs Ren* Don't you my little kitty ?  
  
Ren : NO ! I DON'T LIKE NOBODY AND NOBODY LIKES ME , OKAY ?!!  
  
Lyserg : Hum . . . dude . . . did you just say that nobody likes you ? Ha ! ha ! Nobody likes Ren ! Nobody likes Ren !  
  
Horohoro : It's not true !  
  
Lyserg : Okay then , Horohoro likes Ren ! Horohoro Likes Ren !  
  
Horohoro : Hey , I'm not gay like those two freaks !  
  
Ren : I just told ya--  
  
Ed : Hey , guys ! lets got eat something , now I'm starving !!  
  
Kaymaith : Hey ! where's Kyle ?  
  
Kyle:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Lyserg : What's the matter , baby ?  
  
Kyle : I forgot my lunch . . .  
  
Ren : Well , just go buy some food at the cafeteria . . .  
  
Kyle : Are you crazy !? *grabs Ren * Do you wish my death ?  
  
Sakura-chan/Wusai (at the same time) : Don't touch MY Ren !!  
  
Sakura-chan : Your Ren ?  
  
Wusai : Yes , MY Ren !  
  
C.T.R : Cut it out , guys ! Kyle's in deep , deep shit !  
  
Kyle : I'm gonna die !! Nooooooooooooo ! I'm too young to die !  
  
Lyserg : Don't worry , if you die I'll take you has my ghosts !  
  
Ed : Don't be so depressed ! I'll go with ya buy that diabolical food, my friend !  
  
At the dinner table . . .  
  
Wusai : 'k , this side is for Ren fans and the other is for all you losers who likes someone else !  
  
B.C. : Yoh and Hao are a LOT more hot than your baka Chinese sissy !  
  
Misai : Yeah , Lyserg's the MAN !  
  
Kaymaith : Man ? c'mon he have to take of his pants to make people believe that he's a guy !  
  
C.T.R : You're all soooooo ! immature ! c'mon , Wusai ! I wanna sit on this side of the table !  
  
Sakura-chan : sorry ! Ren fan girls only !  
  
S.K.R : Non ! not an engueulade , pleaze ! letz all agree that they're all szpiffy ! . . . . except Hao .  
  
B.C. : Hao's handsome ! glad for ya , Ed isn't here ! to hear this .  
  
At the , well . . . you know the place where you buy the cafeteria food . . .  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . orange cheese or white cheese that is almost green ?  
  
Ed : Good question . . . hum . . . what about . . . the orange one !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , good choice ! now lets go pay this food !! I'm starving !  
  
Cashier : You've just made the biggest mistake of your life Kyle or should I say . . . Kelly !  
  
Ed : Omigod ! It's Hao ! MY little Hao-sweetie-chan !! *hugs Hao*  
  
Hao : Hey . . . put me down ! you're running the mood !  
  
Ed : Sorry !* grins* I couldn't resist at this evil smile you made . . .  
  
Hao : Yeah , well , anyway . . . I-am-going-to-kill-you-Kyle . . .  
  
Kyle : Ips !  
  
Ed : And -I-wanna-marry-you-Hao !  
  
Hao : I-already-said-no !  
  
Ed : Why-are-we-talking-like-this ?  
  
Hao : Ah ! the hell with this ! Now , Behold my power !  
  
5 minutes later . . .  
  
Hao : . . .  
  
Ed : If you wanna do something interesting , take of those pants !  
  
Kyle : Can I know why are you standing on that cash machine with your arms wide open ?  
  
Hao : I . . . don't understand my magic doesn't seems to work here . . .  
  
Horohoro : There's a simple explanation for this ! (pointing the orange cheese) that thing is absorbing all of your shammanic powers !  
  
Yoh : Yeah ! and mine too ! I can't see Amidamaru ! where are you my loyal friend ?  
  
Kyle : That cheese is absorbing shaman's power ! now that's cool !  
  
Ed : Spiffy . . . just spiffy !  
  
Cheese : Blup ! Blup !  
  
Lyserg : hum . . . is this just me , or that cheese just moved ?  
  
Ren : No , I saw it too . . .  
  
Horohoro : Cool ! living cafeteria cheese !  
  
Ed : Look ! it's trying to get out of his plate !  
  
Hao (still standing on the cash machine with his hand wide open) : Helloooooooooooo ? the super villain's still there !  
  
Yoh : Yeah , yeah . . . that cheese is moving why should we pay attention to you !  
  
Hao : . . . but . . . but . . .  
  
Kyle : Shut up ! we're trying to hear what is the cheese saying !  
  
Lyserg : It says : "Blup , Blup !"  
  
Ren : Talking cheese cool . . .  
  
Hao : Alright ! I had enough ! pay attention to me !  
  
Kyle : Hush , man , the cheese is trying to express himself !  
  
Hao : You're not giving me any choice , then . . .  
  
Okay , you wanna imagine something really , really gross ? Well , Hao started to walk in the direction of the cheese he took it and . . .  
  
Ed : Super eeeeeeew ! He swallowed it !  
  
Yoh : eeeeeeeeeew ! I can't believe you're my twin brother !  
  
Kyle : I think I'm gonna barf !  
  
Hao : . . . Anyway , now ! behold my . . . aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrg !!!  
  
Lyserg : What's yer problem ?  
  
Hao : Cheese . . . I have to go . . . to the . . . .. BATHROOOOOOOOOOOM !  
  
Ed : Eeeeeew ! now he has diarrhea !  
  
Kyle : Poor , pool little Hao . . . No ! I'm kidding ! Ha ! ha ! you deserve it ya fat ass !  
  
Hao (from the toilet) : My ass is not fat !  
  
Ed : True ! his ass is the sexiest part of his body after the (blushing). . . well , you know . . . !  
  
Lyserg (taking Kyle's arm) : Shall we go eat , now ?  
  
Kyle : Good idea . . .Hum . . . Lyserg ?  
  
Lyserg : Yes ?  
  
Kyle : Do you want my orange cheese ?  
  
At the dinner table . . .  
  
B.C. : Welcome , back guys !  
  
Ed : You missed one funny adventure !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , I'll never look at cheese with the same eyes again . . .  
  
Yoh (while sitting at the table) : Yeap ! Hey what's for lunch ?  
  
Sakura-chan : I knew it !  
  
Yoh : Knew what ?  
  
Wusai : You just sat on the "Ren fan girls side" !  
  
Yoh : But I . . . Darn it !  
  
Me : THE END ! (to be continued)  
  
Lance : Never trust your school cafeteria food !  
  
Me : Back to school day advice ! * crying* In two days I'll back to school nooooooo ! oh great spirit ! grant me a wish and destroy all the school in the world !  
  
Lance : You have to be shaman king to ask something to the great spirit !  
  
Me : Well , 500 years ago I was the shaman king !  
  
Lance : You're scaring me !  
  
Me : My real name isn't Hao don't worry ! Mwuhahahahahahaha . . . I want reviews . . . Mwuhahahaha !  
  
Lance : Hum . . . see ya folks , have fun ! 


	9. Poor ... poor Opacho ...

Chapter 9 : poor . . . poor Opacho . . .  
  
Me : Hello folks ! I'm back ! so . . . for me , back to school is tomorrow . . . .  
  
Lance : Haha ! you have to go to school and I don't !  
  
Me : I wish I could bring the shaman king characters with me . . .  
  
Lance : Yeah , but you can't ! so , you have to face reality !  
  
Me : I know . . . By the way , Sumimasen (excuse me) Misai :'( ! I promise : You'll have a bigger role . . . next time ! 'cause today's chapter only features our main characters !  
  
Lance : Enjoy people ^-^ and try to forget all about this crappy back to school day !  
  
*********************************  
  
After that weird school day , we went back home ( Yeah !) . After the dinner , Horohoro asked if we can go rent a movie . . . I accepted , but just when we were about to leave my sis came to told me something that was about to ruin our evening . . .  
  
Lory : Kyle ! Kyle ! It's horrible !  
  
Kyle : Oh great ! what is it this time ?  
  
Lory : You know . . . the weird little midget in yer closet . . .  
  
Dot : You mean Opacho ?  
  
Lory : Huh . . . yes ! well he disapeared !  
  
Horohoro : WHAT !?  
  
Lory : That's right ! I went in your closet to give him some food . . .  
  
Yoh : And . . ?  
  
Lory : Well , I only found the ropes on the floor !  
  
Lyserg : This is just great !  
  
Kyle : Do you think he went outside ?  
  
Lory : I don't think so . . . all the doors are locked and the windows are shut . . . anyway , he's not tall enough to reach the window . . .  
  
Kyle : Aw fuck ! it means that this thing is running wild somewhere in my house !?  
  
Yoh : We've gotta find him !  
  
Ren : Hey , by the way , where's Ed ?  
  
Kyle : Dunno ! I didn't see her since we got home . . .  
  
Ren : Can I be scared ?  
  
Lyserg : Yes ! 'cause I'm really , really scared too . . . hold me !  
  
Ren : Only if you hold me ! *grabs Lyserg *  
  
Lyserg/Ren :Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Horohoro : I have one question : why would Ed steel Opacho ?  
  
Yoh : Well . . . he's Hao's best friend . . .  
  
Kyle : 'k ! now , I'm scared too ! * grabs Ren and Lyserg*  
  
Lyserg : Don't worry I'll protest ya !  
  
Kyle : You're as scared as me !  
  
Dot : Calm down everybody ! we HAVE to find Ed . . . let's search the entire house !  
  
Yoh : Good idea Dot ! I call Kyle's room ! * starts to climb the stairs*  
  
Kyle : Don't open my drawers , or I'll kill you !  
  
Yoh (now up the stairs) : Why ?  
  
Kyle : 'cause my underwears are in there !  
  
Lyserg : Now you're talking ! Hey ! Yoh , I'll help you !  
  
Horohoro : I call the kitchen . . . hehehe . . .  
  
Dot : I'll go look in the basement !  
  
Ren : We should go look in the living room and in yer parents room !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , good idea !  
  
Meanwhile , in the bathroom . . .  
  
Opacho (suspended by the foot to the ceiling) : Please Miss ! I swear , I don't know how to seduce Hao !  
  
Ed : Oh yeah ? you're sure about it ? . . . Well speak up ya punk ! 'cause if you don't , I'll hum . . . I'll . . . cut yer hair ! That's it ! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha ! . . . I'm so evil !  
  
Opacho : I'm not afraid of torture !  
  
Ed : Okay . . . well . . . I'll kiss ya !  
  
Opacho : Go ahead ! being kissed by a girl is my long life dream !  
  
Ed : Yeah , just by looking at your physique I can understand why . . . (a/n sorry for all Opacho's fan)  
  
Opacho : * sob* *sob * I know ! But it's not my fault : I was born that way !!  
  
Ed : aaaaaw ! poor you !  
  
In Kyle's room . . .  
  
Lyserg : Aw crap !she locked her drawers ! . . . Did ya find something Yoh ?  
  
Yoh : Nope . . . Hey , Lyserg I didn't know that perverted part of you !  
  
Lyserg : Well , when it comes to a girl I like . . .  
  
Yoh : You really like Kyle ?  
  
Lyserg : Well . . . that Misai girl said that she love me and she was kind of cute too . . . (a/n : My way to apologize Misai ;-) ! )  
  
Yoh : Well anyway . . . I'm not gay with Ren ! I swear !  
  
Lyserg : I believe you ! . . I think . . . you're sure about that ?  
  
Yoh ( crying anime style) : I hate that damn Titanic play !  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Horohoro : *munch * *munch* Nothing in * munch* here !  
  
Ace : Awwwww , man ! you ate all the chips !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! and behind the chips mountain , I found some cans of tuna ! want one ? It's really good with some . . . Hum lets see . . . * looking in the fridge* Berry jam !!!  
  
Ace : Eeeeeewwww ! you're gross ! I'm off this place !  
  
In Kyle's parents bedroom . . .  
  
Ren : You're parents bedroom is less scary than mine . . .  
  
Kyle : Why are you saying that ?  
  
Ren : Believe me. . . you . . . don't wanna know . . .  
  
Kyle : . . . okay . . .  
  
Now , after searching the entire house (except the bathroom , what do you think !?) . Everybody returned to the living room . . .  
  
Dot : Did you found a clue , guys ?  
  
Yoh : Nothing . . . Oh ! except this Anti-X-laws poster and this Marco voodoo doll !  
  
Kyle : Hey ! I was looking for them ! thanks Yoh-kun !  
  
Lyserg : Your room is kinda scary . . . why do you hate the X-laws so much ?  
  
Kyle : . . . Horohoro (still eating some tuna and Berry jam sandwich) : Well ?  
  
Kyle : Okay ! I admit it : I don't like them 'cause their not nice with Ren . . .even if Iron maiden Jeanne resurrected him ! It was gross , he had to kiss some kind of ugly ghost !  
  
Ren : Yeah , I'm still traumatized . . .  
  
Lyserg : So , you like Ren , Huh ? that's okay ! you can tell me !  
  
Dot : cut it out we don't care who likes who ! We MUST find Ed !  
  
Horohoro : *munch * I agree with * munch* the kitty !  
  
Ace : Hey ! sis ! are you the one who locked the bathroom door ?  
  
Kyle : No , why ?  
  
Ace : 'cause I really gotta go to the bathroom and the door's locked . . .  
  
Dot : Well , I think We've found them . . .  
  
Horohoro (still eating) : Well * munch* what are we waiting for ?  
  
In the bathroom . . .  
  
Opacho : . . .*sob * and then she said * sob* that I was not tall enough to be her boyfriend . . . wahahahahahahaha ! Life is soooo unfair !  
  
Ed (sitting next to him) : There's no need to cry my litt . . . errrrrr . . . I mean my friend . . .  
  
Opacho : Hao-sama is the only person who likes my height !  
  
Ed : Hum . . . is it why you're staying with him ?  
  
Opacho : . . .  
  
Ed (taking a serious pose): You can tell me , bro !  
  
Opacho : Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesss*sob * ssssssssssssss* sob*ssssssss . . .  
  
On the other side of the bathroom door . . .  
  
Yoh : Okay , now what do we do ?  
  
Ren : Let's destroy this door . . . GOLDEN CHINESE ZANMAÏ !  
  
Kyle : Hey , wait ! don't destroy my bathroom door ! I still need it ya know !  
  
Ace : AAAAAW ! do anything but hurry , I REALLY gotta pee !  
  
Lyserg : If we can destroy this door , what can we do ?  
  
Ren : No destroying for little Ren . . . little Ren can't think of anything else . . . Ren's brain is gonna shut down in . . . 3 . . . 2 .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (etc) Yoh : He can be soooooooo weird sometimes . . . Anyway , what should we do ?  
  
Horohoro : I * munch* Know ! :: approaching the door :: *Knock !* *Knock !*  
  
Ed : Whose there ?  
  
Horohoro : Horo !  
  
Ed : . . . Horo who ?  
  
Horohoro : Horo . . . horo ! hehehehehhehehehehehehe . . . I'm so funny . . .  
  
Kyle : Those "Knock - Knock -Whose-there -jokes" are getting old (a/n : Have you read my other fanfic "fishy fishy fish" ?)  
  
Ed : First : Horohoro , you're stupid ! second : I'm doing a therapy , so . . . no , you can't enter !  
  
Ace : Aaaaaaaaw man !  
  
Kyle : Please , Ed ! my brother really needs to go pee ! and you can't kidnap our hostage !  
  
Ed : I don't care about yer bro ! Opacho's in a depression right now !  
  
Ren : Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii ! brain is going crazy , Ren-must-open-door !  
  
Lyserg : Hum . . . Guys , you should take a look at Ren for a second . . .  
  
Ren : Must . . . open . . . door ! *opens the door *  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . nice ! we should disconnect his brain more often . . .  
  
Ed : aaaaaaw . . . man , I was about to become a famous physiologist !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , well give us our hostage back !  
  
1 hour later . . .  
  
Kyle : What a stupid adventure . . .  
  
Ed : Like all the others . . .  
  
Horohoro(still eating) : What do you * munch* think we should * munch* do with Ren ?  
  
Ren (dribbles on the coach) : Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii . . .  
  
Yoh : And what happened to Opacho ?  
  
Lyserg : I and Kyle put him in is closet with some food . . .  
  
Ed : I have an idea for Ren ! lets hit him with a metal chair !  
  
Kyle : No ! wait he's regaining consciousness !  
  
Ren : biiiiii . . . What happened ?  
  
Kyle : You became crazy and you opened the door . . . Opacho he's back in my closet now !  
  
Ren : I did what !?  
  
Horohoro : Awwwww *munch * forget it ! here * munch* have a tune and berry jam sandwich !  
  
Ren : Hoo ! thanks ! There're my favorite !  
  
Kyle : You guys are gross . . .  
  
Ed : Tuna and berry jam ? I want one too !  
  
  
  
Me : To be continued . . . I don't know when 'cause I'm beginning school ! but , don't worry I'll try to update as fast as I can !  
  
Lance : You were born slow . . . What's the difference ?  
  
Me : Oh ! by the way , for those who are interested , I re-downloaded MSN Messenger so if some of you wants to chat with me sometime , well just give me your sign-in name (or whatever I need) mine is my e-mail address (for the moment) if you wanna know it , just read my bio ! see ya people ! Have a nice school year ! 


	10. I'm toosexy for my chemistry class ... t...

Chapter 10 : I'm too sexy for my chemistry class . . . too sexy for my chemistry class what you think about that ?  
  
Me : Yay ! I made it to chapter 10 !!! Thanks everybody , keep reading !  
  
Lance : Yes ! for once , I have to admit that this story is doing great !  
  
Me : Yeap ! keep reviewing folks I wanna make it to 50 !  
  
Lance : I still want to be in the fic !  
  
Me : Not this again , for the fourth time : NO . By the way people , in each "school" chapter I'm gonna pick 2 person to be "main" characters , I'm picking them at random !!! so don't be jealous * making big sad eyes* please ? you'll get your turn ! I swear on Marco's head . . . okay I'll pick someone else hum . . . I swear on Ren's head ! don't worry , I'll never let Ren die and for the "unchosen one" you'll still have a line ! Anyway , here's chapter 10 :  
  
*********************************  
  
That day , we were Wednesday ( a/n : what happen to Tuesday ? errrrr . . . Dunno) . We had to go to school again , we were starting with chemistry . . . Just imagine Ren , wearing goggles , doing experiment with chemicals . . . Hehehehehe . . . to funny ! Anyway , after the breakfast we were heading to school . . .  
  
Horohoro : gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . ate-too-much-tuna-and-berry- sandwiches . . .  
  
Lyserg : You're always eating too much , that remembers me a certain pretzels story . . .  
  
Kyle : Oh ! hush ! try to forget about this stupid story !  
  
Ed : It's not that stupid , 'cause of this story I met my favorite manga characters . . .  
  
Ren : . . . THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT , HOROHORO !  
  
Horohoro : Hey , what about all the fortune cookies you bought ?  
  
Yoh : Calm down ! there's no need to fight . . .  
  
At school . . .  
  
Kyle : Hey guys ! who as chemistry first period ?  
  
Kaymaith : Me !!! you have it too ? cool !  
  
B.C. : I've got it too !  
  
Kaymaith (talking to B.C.): Yoh-is-mine-don't-touch-him !  
  
B.C. : Okay ! I'll stick with Hao , then !  
  
Ed : If you touch my Hao-Kun ! well . . . if you wanna keep your hair on your head !  
  
B.C. : You can't have my hair !  
  
Ed : And you can't have my Hao !  
  
Wusai : Hey !Hey ! Renny ! I've bought you a pink pen !  
  
Ren : What the hell do you want me to do with a pink pen ? . . . Are you still thinking that I am gay ?  
  
Sakura-chan : Of course he's not ! He likes me !  
  
Ren : I already told you : Nobody-likes-me !  
  
Ed : Except Yoh !  
  
Ren : You crazy-maniac girl shut up !  
  
Ed : Hey , I might be crazy but not maniac !  
  
C.T.R : Are you sure about this ? I mean , Yesterday you practically killed a guy just because he said that Hao was kinda sissy when he saw his picture !  
  
S.K.F : I agree with her your ARE folle !  
  
C.T.R : Oh ! by the way , does anyone want those four extra chocolate bar I have ?  
  
Horohoro : Me ! me !  
  
Lyserg : No ! you're eating too much ! I'll take them !  
  
Kyle : Aaaaaaaaaaaaw *making chibi eyes * Lyserg sweetie , you're not gonna eat all those candy ?  
  
Lyserg : Sorry , I'm doing this for you ! chocolate isn't good for your diet !  
  
Kyle : Wait a minute . . . are you saying that I'm fat !?  
  
Lyserg : No ! no ! you're perfect ! I swear !  
  
Misai : But she isn't perfect as me , right ?  
  
Lyserg : Eeeeeeeeer . . . well . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY HEART HAS BEEN TORN APART . . . IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I AM A TOTAL LADY KILLER !  
  
Misai : Don't be sad ! I know that reality is sometimes hard to accept . . .  
  
Ren : Hey ! I'm the lady killer here !  
  
Ed : No ! no ! you're the man killer there's a difference !  
  
Ren : Why you . . . Bason ! come before me !  
  
Ed : Hey ! don't kill me I'm just a poor girl who can't shut her mouth !  
  
Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggg !  
  
Kyle : Well , gotta go ! bye folks !  
  
In the chemistry laboratory . . .  
  
Teacher : Oooooooooooooookay ! claaaaaaassss , tooooday we're goooooonna dooo an experiment oooooooon aciiiiid ! so you haaaaaaaave toooo weaarr yourr glassess !  
  
Kyle ( whispering ) : Hum . . . Lyserg you're sure you don't wanna give me a piece ?  
  
Lyserg : Yeap * munch* chocolate is a *munch * very *munch * very bad *munch * *munch * invention it's not good for health * munch* *munch* *munch * man , this is soooooooo good *munch * . . .  
  
Kaymaith : Hey ! Yoh do you love Anna . . . I mean for real ?  
  
Yoh : . . . why are you asking me that ?  
  
Kaymaith : 'cause you're the coolest guy I know ! someone like you can't marry someone like Her !  
  
Yoh : Why ?  
  
Kaymaith : Well . . . aaaaaaw forget it ! (talking to her self) soon you'll know the answer . . . Mwuhahahahahahahahahhaha . . . I'm so evil . . . Mwuhahahahahahahaha !  
  
Ren : Can I know what you're doing ?  
  
B.C : Me ? oooooh . . . nothing . . . just playing with a bottle of acid . . .  
  
Teacher : Nooooooow kiiiids , takee yoooour teeest tuuube . . .  
  
Kyle : That teacher's sure is boring ! don't you agree with me Lyserg ? . . . Lyserg ?  
  
Horohoro : Why is he not moving ?  
  
Kyle : I . . . don't . . know . . .  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Kyle : Lyserg ?  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Hey , pal ?  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Ed : What's wrong with him ? LYSERG !  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Kyle : Okay , Let's try the hard medicine : LYSERG I LOVE YOU !  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Man . . . he must be very very very sick . . .  
  
Ed : yeah . . . I'm almost scared . . .  
  
Teacher : Caaaaaaan IIIIIII haaave a little siiiiileeence heeeeeeere ?  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . sorry Mister but our friend is acting strange . . . He don't wanna speak !  
  
Teacher : Heee's not aaaacting straaaaaange . . . heee issss just aaa goood stuuudent who doon't taaalk duriiiing his claaaaaasses ! . . . Noooow eeveeerybody puuuut ooon yoour gooooggles !  
  
B.C : Hehehheehhehehehehehehhehehehehehehhehehehehehehe . . .  
  
Ren : What's so funny ?  
  
B.C : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Your face , loser !  
  
10 minutes later . . .  
  
Yoh : AAAAAAAAAAAAH There's acid in my hair !  
  
Kaymaith : Noooooooooooooo ! not in yer beautiful hair . . . here : put them in the water !  
  
Yoh : Wait a second ! it's not acid it's . . . eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeww !dribble !  
  
Kaymaith : Where does it come from ?  
  
Horohoro : . . . Look behind you . . .  
  
So , Yoh turned back . . .  
  
Lyserg (mouth wide open) : . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey , watch it dude ! you're dribbling on me !  
  
Lyserg (mouth wide open) : . . .  
  
Yoh : What's wrong with him ?  
  
Kyle : We don't know , he ate the chocolate bars and now , the only thing he can say is : ". . ."  
  
Lyserg (mouth wide open) : . . .  
  
Ed : That is sooooooo spiffy !  
  
Kyle : What should we do with him ?  
  
Ed : Good question ! let's burn him with some milk and some chlorine !  
  
Lyserg (mouth wide open) : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Maybe we'd better tell the nurse !  
  
Kyle : Naaaaaaah ! Like every others stupid adventure : there's something really stupid that's gonna happen and the problem will be solve . . .  
  
And I was partly right . . .  
  
B.C : Well , the mix's ready !  
  
Ren : I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S YER TALKING ABOUT !?  
  
B.C : oh ! hush and watch a real evil professional . . . Mister Cowface ! I wanna show you something !  
  
Teacher : I'm cooooooming missy !  
  
B.C : * Too-evil-for-this-world-laugh *  
  
Teacher : Weeeeell , what dooooo you want to shoooow me ?  
  
B.C : . . . This ! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! * throwing weird acid mixture on the teacher *  
  
3 minutes later . . .  
  
Ren : . . . Yeah . . . so what ?  
  
B.C : No ! I'm an evil genius my plan can't fail !  
  
Teacher : Miss Cuuuupid ! throowiiiing chemiiiicals on soooomeone is very daaangerous you're gonna have a de. . .  
  
Suddenly the Mr.Cowface caught on fire . . . It was sooooooooo funny !  
  
Teacher : AAAAAAAAAAH ! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEE ! I'M ON FIRE !  
  
Students : . . .  
  
Lyserg (mouth wide open) : . . .  
  
Yoh : Eeeeew ! Lyserg ! quit dribbling on me !  
  
Mr. Cowface was running like crazy in the room while the students were laughing (kids can be so cruel) when he fell on Lyserg . ..  
  
Teacher : OOOOOOH ! soooooryyyyy booy !  
  
Ed : Hey ! Lyserg's on fire !  
  
Kaymaith : Burn teacher ! burn ! . . . what were you saying Ed ?  
  
Kyle : Lyserg ! please , do something !  
  
Yoh : At least , now he isn't dribbling on me . . .  
  
Horohoro : He isn't moving at all !  
  
Ren : Hum . . . Lyserg ?  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Teacher : peeeeew ! I aaaall safe noooow ! but . . . whaaat about this boooy ?  
  
Ed : It appears that the fire isn't burning at all !  
  
Teacher : Huuuuuuum . . . quiiiiitee iiiinterrrresting !  
  
Yoh : And weird !  
  
Lyserg (signing and dancing) : I'M TOO SEXY FORM MY SHIRT , TOO SEXY FOR SHIRT , SO SEXY IT HURTS . . . I'M A MODEL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN . . . Everybody : O.o  
  
Kaymaith : Cool ! (Signing with Lyserg) I'M TOO SEXY FORM MY CAR , TOO SEXY FOR MY CAR TOO SEXY BY FAR !  
  
Kyle : Omigod !  
  
Ed (signing) : I'M TOO SEXY FOR SHAMANS . . .except Hao . . . TOO SEXY FOR SHAMANS !  
  
Horohoro : It appears that the fire is giving Lyserg super dancing power !  
  
Teacher : . . . Class over people !  
  
After school . . .  
  
Yoh : Man , Lyserg , fire and chocolate isn't a good mixture . . .  
  
Ren : I agree !  
  
Horohoro : I'm the one whose good at eating ! not him !  
  
Kyle : Do you know a way to shup them up ?  
  
Lyserg/Ed (signing) : I'M TOO SEXY FOR YOUR PARTY ! TOO SEXY FOR YOUR PARTY ! NO WAY I'M DISCO DANCING !  
  
Ren : And why is she signing too ?  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
  
  
Me : Hehhehehhehehe ! That chapter was funny ! don't you think ?  
  
Lance : You're talking to me ?  
  
Me : No ! you dummy I was talking to readers ! anyway , school hasn't a good effect on my usual crazy mind . . .  
  
Lance : We should go and destroy all the school in the world !  
  
Me : You have the power to do this ?  
  
Lance : . . . No . . .  
  
Me : well , see ya next chapter folks ! try to be happy even if you got school * sigh * . . . 


	11. Pants , Milkman and Hikaru No Go manga ...

Chapter 11 : Pants , Milkman and . . . Hikaru No Go manga . . . such a good mix !  
  
Me : Hey dey do ! I'm back and I'm gonna hit the 50 !!! woohoo ! I'm so happy !  
  
Lance : Yeah , well , you should be more imaginative if you wanna be REALLY popular !  
  
Me : You're just jealous . . . you should be proud to be my . . . eerrrrrrrrr . . . fanfic pal . . .  
  
Lance : I'm insulted ! you don't even know my role ! and soon , it's gonna make an entire year that we know each other !  
  
Me : anyway , I have a little announcement to do : Wednesday , september 11 it's my friend's birthday ! Happy birthday shade . . . or should I call you shade, the dragon keeper . . . it's a little long though . . . oh well ! happy birthday again I hope you'll like my present 'cuz Kaymaith gave me the idea . . . but for the moment I'll give you another gift : a role in my fic ! enjoy !!!! now , here's chapter 11 people . . .  
  
************************  
  
Okay , on Wednesday , after school , we were about to leave when something stupid and unimportant happened : Ren torn his pants * Dun , dun* . . .  
  
Ren : Aaaaaaaaw , crap !  
  
Yoh : What's the problem ?  
  
Horohoro : Ha ! ha ! he torn his pants !  
  
Kyle : C'mon guys ! I'm hungry and I have tons of homework to do !  
  
Ren : But . . . but . . .  
  
Ed : "But, but" what !? , I can't wait to test my invention !  
  
Lyserg : Your "invention" ?  
  
Ed : Yeah , I just invented the Haolocatoro'matic !  
  
Kyle : The . . . what ?  
  
Ed : This little baby can locate Hao in a area of 1 km !  
  
Lyserg : Wow ! this thing could become handy sometimes . . !  
  
Ed : It's mine ! you can have it , frog-face !  
  
Ren : Helloooooooooooooo ! I have a problem here !  
  
Kyle : well . . . you can survive even if you torn your pants you know !  
  
Ren : No I can't and if you don't wanna help me solve my problem then . . . GOLDEN CH . . .  
  
Kyle : Alright ! Alright ! we'll go buy you a new pair !  
  
Ed : Hey ! I wanted to test my Haolocatoro'matic !  
  
Haolocatoro'matic : Bip ! bip !  
  
Ed : Omigod ! Omigod ! it's bipping and it's indicating that Hao is . . . right behind me !?  
  
Yoh : errrrrrr . . . I'm the one whose behind you . . .  
  
Ed : What !? . . . . My invention broke ! . . . no wait ! maybe it's because you're Hao's twin Brother ! yeah that's it ! this isn't a Haolocatoro'matic it's a HaoandYohlocatoro'matic ! Ha ha ! Now I'll always know were you are !  
  
Yoh : nooooooooooooooooooo . . .  
  
Horohoro : Guys , what are you doing ! we're going to the mall like . . . right about now !  
  
Ed : Coming !  
  
In the mall . . .  
  
Annoying music : Whisper . . . .  
  
Horohoro : Gee . . . I can't stand that music anymore . . . Ren choose something !  
  
Ren : Just a minute . . . . . . . Woohoo ! I love shopping !  
  
Ed : Man ! this guy's really a ATEL !  
  
Kyle : A what ?  
  
Ed : A-T-E-L : Addicted To Everything he Likes !  
  
Kyle : Oh ! hum . . .. . . . I think you're right on that point , see ? (pointing Ren)  
  
Ren : Yeah !!!!!!! :) Hey ! look Lyserg ! I found some boxers with stars on them !  
  
Lyserg : Why should I care ? you should show this to Hao . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey , we're here to buy pants not underwear , remember ?  
  
Kyle : Ho ! Ho ! I think that there's someone here who don't like to shop !  
  
Yoh : Okay ! Admit it ! Anna traumatized me with this when I was 11 . . .  
  
Girl's voice : Woohoo ! these pants are soooooo cool !  
  
Ren : What the- -Hey ! you with the blue hair I want those pants I saw them before you !  
  
Girl : You're talking to me ? First : my name is Shade and second : THOSE PANTS ARE MINE !  
  
Ren : No there're not they're mine . . . BASON !  
  
Kyle : Okay ,okay ! calm down ! Ren , you can't kill that girl just for this . . . well , it's simply illegal to kill someone !  
  
Shade : Yeah well . . . see ya loosers ! * runs off*  
  
Kyle : * evil eyes* Did she call us "loosers" ? Ren : * evil eyes* Yes she did !  
  
Lyserg : Hey , guys what's up ?  
  
Ren/Kyle (ignoring Lyserg) : This can only mean one thing . . . WAR !  
  
Shade (On top of some kind of . . . statue) : Ha ! ha ! catch me if you can : P ! * runs of*  
  
Ren : Somebody catch her !  
  
Someone : Catch her your self !  
  
Kyle : That guy's right we're the one who should run after her !  
  
Ed : I agree with you !  
  
Kyle : You don't even know what happened !  
  
Ed : I know , but I heard you wanna run after someone ! I like human hunt , hehehehehe . . . !  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Kyle : Do you think your HaoandYohlocatoro'matic could help us ?  
  
Ed : Nope ! you've gotta be an Asakura for this !  
  
Kyle : Then , what should we do ?  
  
Lyserg : well--  
  
Ed : We could kill all the security guards and steal all the security camera and . . .  
  
Lyserg : We could --  
  
Kyle : You're not gonna kill the security guards for real ?  
  
Lyserg : Can I just --  
  
Ed : Why you have a problem with this ?  
  
Lyserg : CAN'T YOU GIRLS SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING !  
  
Ed/Kyle : . . .  
  
Lyserg That's better , have you already forgot who I am ?  
  
Ed : No , you're Lyserg . . .  
  
Lyserg : Urg ! That's not what I meant !  
  
Kyle : Of course ! you know how to use the Dowsing technique ! We can use it to find shade !  
  
Ren : . . . and kick her ass !  
  
Ed : That'll not be very nice ! you can just force her to apologize !  
  
Lyserg : Anyway , let's try !  
  
2 hours later . . .  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . so . . . is this thing gonna move soon . . ?  
  
Lyserg : . . . Patience . . . you cannot force the pendant to move , he gotta move by him self !  
  
Ed : Boring . . . let's go do some search !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , good idea !  
  
Ed : We should all split up !  
  
Ren : We're not gonna make teams !  
  
Ed : Nope ! let's do a little contest : The first who catch shade is the winner !  
  
Lyserg : But , no team , right ?  
  
Ed : * evil eyes* it's gonna be Hunter X . . . Hunter !  
  
Kyle : . . . very funny . . .  
  
So , everybody split up to find Shade . . . now let's see what Ed was doing . . .  
  
Ed : pfffffffffff . . . This is kind of boring after all . . . Oooooooo ! star shaped pants I bet Hao would like them !  
  
. . . Hum . . . yeah well let's see what was Ren doing now . . .  
  
Ren : Hum . . . let's see if I was a girl where would I hid . . .  
  
Man disguised as a milk bottle : Hey , you ! do you like milk ?  
  
Ren : . . . Yes , so what . . . wait a minute . . . I know you ! . . . . . Dad !?  
  
En disguised as a milk bottle : Arg ! Ren !?  
  
Ren : What are you doing !?  
  
En disguised as a milk bottle : I was trying to . . . errrrrrr well . . . see ya ! * run off*  
  
Ren : Why is everybody running of today ?  
  
Now , let's follow Lyserg . . .  
  
Lyserg : Morphin why are you still mad at me ?! I swear chocolate bars aren't good for health ! Trust me I proved it myself !  
  
Boy : Mommy , the green-haired right there is talking alone !  
  
Woman : Don't look at him honey !  
  
And finally , the most interesting part : what was I doing :  
  
Kyle : Geez . . . I'll never find this Shade-girl (lifting her arm) !  
  
::pow!::  
  
Boy : Ouch !  
  
Kyle : Oh ! I'm sorry kiddo !  
  
Boy : I'm not a kid I'm 600 years old !  
  
Kyle : errrrrrrrrr . . . who are you ?  
  
Boy : I'm part of Hao's team !  
  
Kyle : Ips !  
  
Boy : I'm the all famous Mysichinigimi !  
  
Kyle : who ?  
  
Mysichinigimi : You never heard who me !?  
  
Kyle : Well . . . I though I knew all the Shaman King's characters name . . .  
  
Mysi . . .( AH ! whatever) : And you've never heard of me ?  
  
Kyle : Well . . . no . . .  
  
Mysi : Waaaaaaaaaaaaah ! no fair nobody know me ! they even know who Opacho is ! but me nooooooooooo !  
  
Kyle : . . . Well . . . have a nice day ! * Runs off*  
  
I ran as far as I could from that weirdo when I found a library . . .  
  
Kyle : Cool ! I wanted to buy some Narutos !  
  
In the library . . .  
  
Shade (reading some Inu-yashas comics) : Hehehehehehe ! take that Kagome !  
  
Kyle : Hey ! Shade ! I've found you !  
  
Shade : Oh ! your the girl who was with the Ren alike boy !  
  
Kyle : Well . . . it wasn't really just a "alike" . . .  
  
Shade : Huh !?  
  
Kyle : Haaaaaaaa ! nothing ! but . . . hey I'm suppose to capture you !  
  
Shade : Oh great ! not this again !  
  
Kyle : Sorry but I . . . Omigod ! they published Hikaru No Go here !? I'm in paradise !!! Can I join you in your reading ?  
  
Shade : Yeah , sure !  
  
In the mall . . .  
  
Ren : I didn't find anything . . . Except my father . . .  
  
Ed : Me neither ! but , Hey I found those pants for Hao ! do you think he'll like them ?  
  
Ren : Those are girls pants !  
  
Ed : Yeah so . . . Mmmmmm Hao in tight pants * dribbling*  
  
Ren : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew ! gross !  
  
Yoh : Hey ! guys , we were you ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah , you disappeared like this ! and you left us all alone . . . What's Ed's problem ?  
  
Ren : Nothing . . . Do you know where are Lyserg and Kyle ?  
  
Horohoro : They disappeared together ? suspicious . . .  
  
Yoh : What are you thinking about . . .  
  
Horohoro : . . . well . . .  
  
Ren : You're just a pervert !  
  
Horohoro : No I'm not !  
  
Ren : Yes you are !  
  
Lyserg : Hey ! sorry I'm late ! I've got lost in the mall but I finally found you . . .  
  
Yoh : Kyle's not with you ?  
  
Lyserg : No . . . I have no idea where . . .  
  
Kyle : Oi ! guys !  
  
Shade : Wazup ?  
  
Ed : There she is !  
  
Ren (looking at Shade) : * evil eyes* you . . .  
  
Kyle : Hey , relax pick head she's nice after all . . . Look she bought me the first volume of Hikaru No Go !  
  
Ren : Traitor !  
  
Shade : Hum . . . I gotta go now . . . smell ya later !  
  
Kyle : Bye !  
  
Outside the mall . . .  
  
Ren : Great adventure . . . but what about my pants ?  
  
Kyle : Oups ! I totally forgot this details !  
  
Ed : . . . You can have those . . . Hao is too masculine for girl pants . . .  
  
Ren : I don't wanna look like a girl ! . . Hey , Kyle ! Can I borrow a pair from your brother ?  
  
Yoh : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg ! you could have though of it before !  
  
  
  
Me : 2B continued . . .  
  
Lance : . . . in a year . . .  
  
Me : Hey ! I'm not THAT slow ! it's not my fault if I have school !  
  
Lance : . . . and is you became addicted to your playstation and to Hikaru No Go mangas !  
  
Me : * sob* Sorry people . .. Hikaru No Go is such a great manga and Okage : Shadow King is such a good game . . . I'll do my best to update faster ! I swear on Marco (hum . . . naaaah this is getting older) . . . On . . . let's see . . . Killua's head ! (here , that should do it)  
  
Lance : Smell ya people !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . have a nice weekend ! 


	12. What's big , white and scary ?

Chapter 12 : What's big white and scary ? . . . hum . . . school's not good for the brain . . .  
  
Me : Hey ! Hey ! I'm back again !!!  
  
Lance : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Me : That's not very nice of you . . . anyway : I WANT REVIEWS !  
  
Lance : You're just like Ren , you're too aggressive !  
  
Me : I'm not aggressive , I just wanna hit the 50 , that's all !  
  
Lance : Yeah , yeah . . . here's chapter 12 people . . .  
  
****************************  
  
We were Wednesday and we had an art class in the afternoon . . . We had to continue the play but I wasn't expecting to meat my long life nightmare . . .  
  
Teacher : Okay , Mr. Asakura when you declare your love to Jack try to be more . . . well . . . persuasive . . .  
  
Yoh : Ugh ! pleaaase ! Don't ask me that ! everybody already think that I'm gay , I don't need to give them more proof !  
  
Teacher (aggressive tone): Do it !  
  
Yoh : Okay ! Okay ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
5 minutes later . . .  
  
Ed : Well , what are you waiting for ? I want some decent yaoi !  
  
Wusai : If you kiss him again ! I'm gonna torn you into tiny pieces ! my Ren isn't gay !  
  
Ren : For once , I agree with her !  
  
Wusai : Really , You wanna marry me ?  
  
Ed : Hey , this is my line !  
  
In the back of the class . . .  
  
Misai : Hey , Lyserg ! do you like my dress ?  
  
Lyserg : Errrrrrr . . . it's nice but . . . who are you suppose to be ?  
  
Misai : * dreamy eyes* I'm the captain's wife !  
  
Lyserg : Did the teacher give you this role ? 'cuz I don't think that the captain's wife was on the ship with him !  
  
Misai : * nasty eyes* * grabs Lyserg by the shirt* you're gonna be my husband and this is gonna be one wonderful marriage . . .  
  
Horohoro : Hey , guys . . . O.o . . . hum . . . Misai , what are you doing ?  
  
Misai : Well , I'm declaring my love to Lyserg !  
  
Horohoro : Oh ! I thought you were trying to kill him . . . anyway . . . I have an idea . . . instead of a simple play , we could do a musical !  
  
Misai : Stupid idea . . .  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , I agree ! this is really stupid !  
  
Horohoro : Awwww . . . you guys are no fun . . . everybody thinks my idea are lame . . . well if it is gonna be like this , if anyone needs me , I'll be crying alone in the toilet . . . so long . . .  
  
Misai : . . . Geez . . . What's with him ?  
  
Lyserg : Dunno . . .  
  
Now let's get back to our other friends . . .  
  
Ren : THAT'S THE LAST TIME I KISS HIM ! I GROSS AND EVERYBODY IS LOOKING AT US !  
  
Yoh : I agree . . . kissing a guy is kind of . . . gay . . .  
  
Kyle : This is how life goes . . . beside , it's funny to watch you . . .  
  
Wusai : Hey ! Ren . . . I have something to ask you . . .  
  
Ren : I hope this is a smart question . . . 'cuz I'm in a killing mood right now . . .  
  
Wusai : Errrrrrrrrrr . . .forget it then . . .  
  
Kyle : What was yer question ?  
  
Wusai : It's a riddle !  
  
Kyle : Uh !?  
  
Wusai : Yeah ! What's big , white and scary ?  
  
Kyle : Err . . . an iceberg ?  
  
Ed : Talking 'bout iceberg what do you think about my costume ?  
  
Kyle : *sweatdrops* . . . Ed . . . your talking to the window , I'm behind you !!  
  
Ed : Yeah , the only problem is : because of this hat I can't see a thing !  
  
Wusai : Hey ! don't you wanna know the answer to my riddle ?  
  
Kyle : Oh ! yeah right ! we were talking about a riddle ! . . . . what's the answer ?  
  
Wusai : It's--  
  
Teacher : Alright class , let's practice act 23 again !  
  
Ed : The part when the titanic hits the iceberg ? Woohoo ! I love that part !  
  
Teacher : Ren . . . you're beginning . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . yeah . . . * goes in the middle of the class* Oh ! Rose . . . the night's so beautiful !  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . errrrr . . .  
  
Ren : . . . Honey ?  
  
Yoh : Damn , I forgot my line . . .  
  
Kyle : Geez . . . this is going to be long . . . Hey Wusai what was the answer ?  
  
Wusai : The answer ? what answer ?  
  
Kyle : Well . . . the answer to your riddle . . .  
  
Wusai : Oh , yeah ! The answer is . . . Marco !  
  
Kyle : . . . Yeah , when you're thinking about it it's pretty obvious . . . Marco's all white and scary--  
  
Marco's voice : But I'm not big !  
  
Kyle : Uh ? oh . . . very funny , Misai !  
  
Misai : Me ? I didn't say anything , I was looking at Lyserg !  
  
Kyle : Then , if it's not you . . . Wusai ?  
  
Wusai : Nope !  
  
Marco : It was me !  
  
Kyle : Who ?  
  
Marco : Behind you . . . stupid !  
  
Kyle : * While turning back* Who dares calling me . . . Ips !  
  
Marco : Hi !  
  
Kyle : O.o . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
  
Teacher : What's your problem Miss ?  
  
Kyle : Mar. . . Mar . . . Mar. . .  
  
Lyserg : Are you trying to say : Marco ?  
  
Kyle : Yes ! please tell me it's just a nightmare ! . . . . * evil eyes* or a dream ! where's my Marco voodoo doll ?  
  
Marco : * big round eyes* Voodoo ! what's voodoo ? Hey ! Look Lyserg ! I bought a pikachu T-shirt !  
  
Misai : . . .  
  
Wusai : errrrr . . .  
  
Kyle : Is it really the Marco I know ?  
  
Marco : Yes ! young lady ! Marco it's me ! . . . I'm a X-Laws !  
  
Misai : Is that just me or he doesn't looks very smart . . .  
  
Kyle : Anyway , please make him go away !  
  
Marco : Why are you so nasty * grabs Kyle's arm* let's dance in a garden full of flower . . . *Dancing in the middle of the class * Lalalalalalalalala . . . Ooooooooooo ! well , hello cute little squirrel * grabs Ren's hair*  
  
Ren : Ouch ! my hair ya dummy !  
  
All students : * sweatdrops*  
  
Kyle (traumatized voice): What's is problem ?  
  
Lyserg : I have a big secret to tell you people . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Me : Mwuhahahahahahaha ! to be continued . . . man I love that kind of endings . . .  
  
Lance : Yeah , but the readers don't like them . . . tell us Marco's secret NOW !  
  
Me : No !  
  
Lance : Why ? and be honest !  
  
Me : Awwwwwww ! alright ! I don't know myself . . .  
  
Lance : . . . Have a nice day people . . . 


	13. Now , here's THE secret well , maybe M...

Chapter 13 : Now here's THE secret . . .  
  
Me : Hey Dey Do !  
  
Lance : Yo !  
  
Me : Hehehehehe . . . before I begin I just wanna say that this chapter maybe . . . errrrrr . . . A little insane you see , it's 11 p.m. and I spent my afternoon watching some Slayers episodes and I played 3 hours straight with my playstation . . .  
  
Lance : You should go to bed . . .  
  
Me : NEVER !!! Mwuhahahahahaha ! I'm gonna write this chapter !  
  
Lance : . . . excuse her . . . she's a little . . .  
  
Me : Crazy ? No ! I've simply became adicted to Kingdom Hearts that's all ! (such a good game , I swear!!!!!)  
  
Lance : Stop promoting video games and get down to buissness !  
  
Me : I'm going , I'm going . . .  
  
*************************************  
  
Kyle : So . . ?  
  
Lyserg : "So" What ?  
  
Wusai : What's Marco's big secret ?  
  
Lyserg : Secret ?  
  
Kyle : Stop being stupid ! There's some people here who wanna know !  
  
Misai : Yeah ! people didn't wait an entire weak to read that Lyserg totaly forgot about what he was about to say !  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Wusai : If ya don't talk in 10 seconds , you're dead my friend !  
  
Lyserg : Well - -  
  
Ed : ARGH ! GIVE ME MY "ICEBERG TOP" YA PINEAPLE FACE !  
  
Lyserg : Huh !?  
  
Marco : * giggling like a little girl* Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi ! Catch me if you can !  
  
Kyle : What's the problem , Ed ?  
  
Ed : That mud face stole my hat !  
  
Kyle : Why would he do that ?  
  
Ren : * raising his hand* oh ! oh ! I know why !  
  
Kyle : Yes . . ?  
  
Ren : 'cuz Marco hates ice or everything that looks like ice !  
  
Ed : Why ?  
  
Ren : Dunno ! you should ask Lyserg he IS his friend after all !  
  
Teacher : Ren ? come here , we need you to do the scene when everybody thinks Jack is raping Rose !  
  
Ren : 'Coming ! . . Well , I'm off !  
  
In the corner of the class . . .  
  
Misai : I hate to be mean with you , hon . . . But . . . TELL US MARCO'S SECRET OR WE'LL BURN YER BEAUTIFUL HAIR WITH THIS LIGHTER !  
  
Lyserg ( tied up by the hands to the ceiling ) : Never !  
  
Wusai : Why are you making such a big deal with this , I mean . . . last chapter you were about to tell us the secret . . .  
  
Lyserg : Oh , yeah ? well , I'm just doing this to annoy the readers ! (A/N : evil , evil Lyserg !)  
  
Wusai : Urrrrrrrrg ! yer gonna regret this little boy !!  
  
Misai : * evil eyes* yes . . . your gonna suffer ! hehehehehehehe . . .  
  
Wusai : . . .  
  
Misai : What ?  
  
Wusai : I know what you have on yer mind ya pervert !  
  
Misai : What !? yer the one whose pervert ! I was not thinking about . . . okay maybe a little , but when it comes to Ren , you're the worst damn pervert ever !  
  
Wusai : Hey ! it's not my fault if Jack's costume is sooooooo tight *dreamy eyes * !  
  
Misai : You looked at his butt for two hours straight !  
  
Wusai : Well , at least I'm attracted to someone that looks like a guy !  
  
Misai : What do you mean !?  
  
Lyserg : Hum . . . girls . . . could ya untie me ? it really hurts . . .  
  
. . . Anyway let's check out on something really important : ME !  
  
Kyle : I can't stand it anymore ! we've gotta get him out of here !  
  
Ed : Well , if we scare him he'll probably run away . . .  
  
Kyle : But how do we do that ?  
  
Ed : Easy answer . . . * grabs something*  
  
Kyle : Errrrrr . . . you wanna scare him with a wig ?  
  
Ed : Just watch my friend . . . just watch . . . * putting the wig on*  
  
Marco : Oooooooooo ! butterfly ! * Grabbing Yoh's fake . . . breast *  
  
Yoh : Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! what are you doing you pervert !?  
  
Ren : O.o  
  
Yoh : Errrrrrr . . . I mean : Watch it ! you're gonna torn my dress !  
  
Ren : O.o  
  
Yoh : What !? stop looking at me like this !  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Marco : Ooooooooooooo ! the little squirrel's back ! * grabbing Ren hair*  
  
Ren : Hey ! quit it !  
  
Ed : Behold : The all-mighty-all-handsome-all-hot-all-perfect : Hao !  
  
Ren : . . . What is she doing ?  
  
Marco : * screems like a girl* * holds Kyle* No ! no ! not you ! I don't like you ! you're mean , noooooooooo fluffy noooooooo !  
  
Kyle : Help me !  
  
Ed : Fluffy !?  
  
::Poof::  
  
Ren : Hum . . . he fell on the floor . . .  
  
Yoh : What's with him ?  
  
Kyle : Who cares ? we need a way to scare him so much that he would run away !  
  
Ren : Well . . . he's afraid of ice . . .  
  
Kyle : Horohoro ! * runs off*  
  
Let's go back to THE corner . . .  
  
Wusai : You're gonna tell us or what !?  
  
Lyserg : I already said it : NEVER !  
  
Wusai : Tell us we'll . . . force you to go out with Ed !  
  
Misai : Hey ! I'm the one who wanna go out with him !  
  
Wusai : Helloooooooo ! we're torturing him !  
  
Misai : Oh ! yeah ! right ! TELL US ! or I'm gonna tickle you !  
  
Lyserg : . . . NO !  
  
In the toilet . . .  
  
Kyle : Please pal . . . we need you !  
  
Horohoro : * sob* Nobody needs me and nobody likes me I won't go out !  
  
Kyle : Awwwwww ! c'mon we need ya to spook Marco !  
  
Horohoro : Oh ! so now I'm a X-Laws spooker ? thank you very much !  
  
Kyle : Aaaaaaaargh ! that's not what I meant !  
  
In the class , a few minutes later . . .  
  
Girl : Eeeeeek ! someone help Marco has gone crazy and took over Ed's iceberg costume !  
  
Ed : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! my costume !  
  
Boy : * kneels down* Don't cry we gotta be strong !  
  
Yoh : Alright ! I had enough : Amidama --  
  
Horohoro : Hold it right there !  
  
Ren : Omigod ! it's . . .  
  
Ed : Horo !  
  
Yoh : Horo !  
  
Horohoro : That's me all right and I'm here to defeat Marco ! Kororo ! let's do yer weakest ice attack !  
  
Marco : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! * runs off*  
  
Two minutes later . . .  
  
Kyle : phew . . . now he's really gone !  
  
Ed : Yep ! and yet another happy ending !  
  
Misai : Now hold yer horses !  
  
Wusai : We still wanna know Marco's secret !  
  
Lyserg : 'k i'll tell you !  
  
Misai/Wusai : What !?  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , the chapter's finish , Now I can tell you . . .  
  
Wusai : * grabbing Lyserg by the shirt* Well tell us !  
  
Lyserg : Na . . . I changed my mind !  
  
Misai : WHAT !?  
  
Lyserg : Just kidding ! hehe your faces were too funny !  
  
Wusai : Now , can we know ?  
  
Lyserg : Okay here I go : When he was 12 , Marco had a pet turtle named Fluffy and he was really happy . But , one day , Hao came and killed his turtle by putting it in the freezer . From that day on , Marco wished to kill Hao , so he created the X-Laws . . . But has he was recruiting people he realized that their past was more dramatic than his so , he started to feel guitly . . . so guitly that he decided to take drugs . . . and that's about it . . . Happy now ?  
  
Wusai : I was imagining a more exiting secret but . . . yeah . ..  
  
Misai : 'guess so . . .  
  
Ed : The end of the chapter people ! and what was the real moral of the story : secrets are not always interesting . . .  
  
  
  
Me : Yep ! like Ed just said : The end !  
  
Lance : We'll see ya next chapter !  
  
Me : I'm gonna write it the sooner I can ! but for the moment I'll go take some sleep ! Bye ! 


	14. Guess whose back ! no ! not Hao ! well ...

Chapter 14 : Guess whose back !?  
  
Me : Hey ! I'm back again !  
  
Lance : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Me : . . . Thanks a lot . . . Anyway , I just wanted to say : I'm about to hit the 60!!! WOOHOO ! I love you all people !  
  
Lance : Well , you should write faster to get more reviews !  
  
Me : I know but I'm lazy and I'm always like : "I should write next chapter . . . . . . . . Nah . . . Later . . ." And the day after that I'm like : " I really should write next chapter . . . . . . . . Nah I feel like doing nothing for the moment . . ." and after I'm like - -  
  
Lance : Okay ! Okay ! we got the point : You're incompetent , now write that chapter !  
  
Me : yeah . . .yeah . . .  
  
********************************  
  
Welcome back everybody ! Kyle's here ! and we were Saturday morning when another "fascinating" adventure happened . It began when the other were practicing the play at home . . .  
  
Lyserg ( wearing my brother's Sailor Halloween costume) : People ! just look at this beautiful ship !  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : Omigod ! and what's its name ?  
  
Lyserg : Well , it's called the . . . errrrrrrrrrr . . . text ?  
  
Dot : "Titanic" ya dumb ass ! How can you forget that ? it's the play's title !  
  
Ed : Cuz he's stupid ! can we get to the "accident" part , I'm getting hot in this box !  
  
Horohoro : Why are ya wearing it anyway ?  
  
Ed : It's a replacement for my iceberg costume ! since Marco touched it , I'm washing it for de 10 time right about now . . . *evil eyes * You have a problem with that ?  
  
Horohoro : errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr . . .  
  
Ren : I'm getting bored of this stupid play , can we do something else like . . . play at Kingdom Hearts !  
  
Yoh : No ! you're too addicted to those game and you know it ! ( A/N : I'm the one whose addicted to that game here !!)  
  
Ren : Awwww . . .  
  
Kyle : Guys . . . I've made some pancakes if you - -  
  
Lyserg : OOOOO ! Pancakes ! * runs off*  
  
Ren : Milk ! Milk ! * runs off*  
  
Ed : Finally ! I was dying for some breakfast !  
  
Yoh : Yep ! let's go ! you're coming Horo , or what ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah , yeah . . .  
  
A few minutes later . . .  
  
Ed : Phew ! that was good !  
  
Ren : * sob* * sob*  
  
Kyle : What's yer problem ?  
  
Ren : Those pancakes * sob* they tasted just like my mommy's . . . Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
  
Kyle : O.o . . . Uh !? glad you enjoyed my food !  
  
Phone : * Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !* * Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!*  
  
Ed : I'll get it . . . Yellow ? you just reach the shaman king's crew secret hideout ! Who are you ?  
  
Kyle : Ed ! normally ya don't answer the phone at yer friend's house !  
  
Ed : ( still talking on the phone) Mom ? what kind of name is that !?  
  
Kyle : Ips ! * grabbing the phone* gimme that ! . . . Hi mom ! How are ya doing ? Huh ? no ! it was just . . . well , Ace playing a prank !  
  
Ace : Hey ! I didn't do anything ! it's that crazy girl who - -  
  
Kyle : Shut up ! Uh !? no mom ! I wasn't talking to you !  
  
Horohoro : Wow ! there are parents in this story !  
  
Yoh : 'Looks like it !  
  
Okay , folks ! here's the big deal : after my "interesting" talk with mommy , I learned that they were coming home this afternoon ! . . . "that'll be funny" you're thinking ? ARE YOU CRAZY !? How am I going to hide Opacho ? You see , my mom's favorite past time is to clean my closet ! . . . yeah I know , it's kinda boring . . . but what do you want ?  
  
Ed : so . . . what are we gonna do ?  
  
Yoh : Yeah , we can't hide in your closet . . .  
  
Kyle : I'll just tell my parents you're here to work on a school project . . . Now we need to clean the house !  
  
Yoh : Clean the house ? awwwwwwwwwww . . .  
  
Kyle : C'mon guys !  
  
Lyserg : Sure ! anything for you ! * grabbing Kyle*  
  
Kyle : Quit it ! if you wanna show me your husband skills then . . .  
  
Lyserg : Then . . ?  
  
Kyle : Start by cleaning those dishes !  
  
Lyserg : Awwwwwwwww ! okay . . .  
  
Ed : I wonder what was he really thinking about . . .  
  
Ren : . . . Pervert . . . Why are all girls big perverts !  
  
Kyle ( talking to Ren): You shut up ! and go scrub the toilet !  
  
Two hours later . . .  
  
Ren ( signing ) : Scrubbing the toilet ! oh ! I'm scrubbing the toilet !  
  
Kyle : Hey Ren ! where's the broom ?  
  
Ren : In my hand , I'm using it to clean the toilet ! you want it ?  
  
Kyle : Errrrrrr . . . No thanks !  
  
* Ding , Dong ! *  
  
Kyle : Oh ! I'll get it !  
  
* Opening the door *  
  
Kyle : Hi ! Mom ! you're - - Ips !  
  
Hao : What do you mean "Ips" and why are you calling me mom ?  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . well - -  
  
Ed : HAO ! MY HAO- SAMA ! YOU'RE BACK SWEETIE PIE ?  
  
Hao : Hah ! Dammit ! not you again !  
  
Ed : * petting Hao * don't be shy ! and come inside we'll have a nice cup of tea . . .  
  
Hao : Uh ? well . . . I . . . * evil eyes* Sure ! why not ? hehehehehehehehehe . . .  
  
Inside . . .  
  
Kyle : Arg ! what is HE doing inside !?  
  
Hao : well . . . I'm drinking tea and . . . thinking about a plan to kill you and the others !  
  
Kyle : Oh ! hum . . . interesting - -  
  
Voice : Hi ! kids ! we're home !  
  
Hao : Huh ?  
  
Kyle : Oh ! hi mom ! hi dad !  
  
Mom : Hi ! honey ! 'miss us ? oh ! ( pointing Hao ) Whose that ? your Boyfriend ?  
  
Kyle : Eeewwwwwww !  
  
Ed : no ! Ma'am he's my boy !  
  
Mom : Oh ! and who are you ?  
  
Kyle : Her name is Esmeralda !  
  
Ed : You can call me Ed ! I'm from Africa !  
  
Mom : You don't look African at all !  
  
Hao : . . . Hey ! don't forget me here I'm the bad guy !  
  
Mom : What is he talking about ?  
  
Hao ( standing on table) : Now behold my - -  
  
Mom : Well , how dare you stand on someone's table like this young man ?  
  
Hao : Errrrrrr . . .  
  
Ren : Hey ! Kyle ! I just finished scrubbing the toilet and . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAO'S HERE !  
  
Hao : Indeed !  
  
Mom : Kyle , how many people are they in this house ?  
  
Dot : About . . . 8 without the host . . . I meant your other kids !  
  
Mom : Ah! Since when does that cat talks ? what hapenned here ?  
  
Kyle : It's . . . quite a long story . . .  
  
Ed : But it's not complicated at all !  
  
Hao : Helloooooooooooo ! the story's bad guy is here !  
  
  
  
Me : And it's to be continued ! soon ! I swear ! soon !  
  
Lance : Yeah ! right !  
  
Me : . . . Anyway to encourage me send lots of reviews I'll try to write next chapter this weekend ! if I have time 'cuz I've got lots of studies to do ( Man , I simply hate school . . .) !  
  
Lance : Yeah , the readers are not stupid , Bounty ! they know you're gonna write the next one in a weak !  
  
Me : I'll do my best this time ! I swear . . . On Lance's head !  
  
Lance : Hey !  
  
Me : Anyway , have a nice weekend people ! have fun ! bye ^-^ 


	15. Children , don't try this at home

Chapter 15 : Children , don't try this at home . . .  
  
Me : Okay here I go again !  
  
Lance : Great we were waiting for this !  
  
Me : Yep ! this time I'm quick . . . not well inspired but I'm eating Pop Tarts right now , the insanity shall arrive soon !  
  
Lance : You're always eating something ! maybe it's the real cause of your insanity !  
  
Me : Maybe . . . hmmm . . . I need a glass of milk . . . just a sec ! . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lance : Great ! while she isn't here , let me tell you something : She is not human she is some kind of - -  
  
Me : I'm back ! Hey ! Lance , don't use the keyboard without my permission !  
  
Lance : I'll tell ya later folks !  
  
Me : What are you talking about ?  
  
Lance : * whistling* Oh ! noting . . .  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hi ! last episode , we learned that my parents were coming back and Hao too , remember ? Yes ? , No ? Well , if your answer is "no" re-read last chapter !!!! Okay , still there ? I introduced the other Shaman King characters to my parents and said they were here for a school project . . . And Hao is still here and he seems to enjoy his stay . . . I wonder what does he have on his mind . . .  
  
Ace : . . . And then press on the circle button to jump !  
  
Hao : I don't get it , why am I better to shoot electric magic ? I'm fire magician !  
  
Ace : Errrrrrrr . . . well , electric magic is easier , it hits lots of enemies at the same time !  
  
Hao : And why does guys have girly name ? I mean , Sora , Rikku . . . It's quite . . .  
  
Kyle : Like yer name !  
  
Hao : You're not the one who should talk KYLE !  
  
Kyle : . . . Shut up ya bastard ! and why are you still here !  
  
Hao : 'cuz I decided to stay here until you give Opacho back to me !  
  
Mom : Oh ! Kyle , honey can you bring me the broom I'm gonna do some cleaning !  
  
Kyle : I'm . . . not sure you wanna touch it mom ! some idiot use it to scrub the toilet !  
  
Mom : Okay , then ! I'm gonna go clean your closet !  
  
Kyle : No mom ! wait ! hey leggo , Hao !  
  
Hao : * evil eyes* Not until you explain why you're so nervous about the idea of your mother cleaning your closet !  
  
Kyle : . . . It's not of your business . . . it's . . . errrrrrrr . . . girl's story !  
  
Hao : O.o ! what kinda story ?  
  
Kyle : I don't wanna tell ya ! now , leggo ! Lyserg ! come before me !  
  
Lyserg : I'm here ! my beloved lady !  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . Yeah . . . get rid of this guy for me !  
  
Lyserg : Well , I . . . Omigod ! Asakura Hao !  
  
Hao : * evil smile* That's me alright ! Long time no see , Lyserg !  
  
Lyserg : Son of a . . . I'll kill ya ! * jump on Hao*  
  
Hao : Huh ! what are you trying to do !  
  
Lyserg : Strangle you !  
  
Hao : Oh ! please not like that !  
  
Lyserg : Oh yeah ! then what's the good way ?  
  
Hao : hehehehehehe . . . THAT WAY * strangle Lyserg*  
  
Lyserg : You strong as a little girl ! let me show you something * hits Hao in the face*  
  
Hao : AAAARG ! Damn you ! my handsome face !  
  
Kyle : . . . hu . . . I'll leave you guys alone . . . see ya ! * runs off*  
  
In my room . . .  
  
Kyle : Hey , mom ! I though you wanted to clean my closet . . . why are you . . !? Ren !!  
  
Ren ( wearing a dress and a wig): Wait ! I- I can explain !  
  
Kyle : Explain what ? you're . . . even wearing make-up !  
  
Ren : I TOLD YA I CAN EXPLAIN !! ED DRESSED ME LIKE THAT SO HAO WOULD LAUGH OF ME !  
  
Kyle : . . . Okay . . . And what are you doing in my room ?  
  
Ren : * hiding something in his back* errrrr . . . well . . .  
  
Kyle : Huh !? hey ! that's my Marco voodoo doll !  
  
Ren : Okay ! I'll tell ya my plan , but don't tell anybody else !  
  
Kyle : Promise ! I swear on the author's head (A/N : Finally , my characters are getting a revenge )  
  
Ren : Perfect ! I know a way to get rid of Hao !  
  
Kyle : Really ?  
  
Ren : Yep ! I wanna make a Hao-version of this doll !  
  
Kyle : Ren ! you're a genius !  
  
Ren : I know . . .  
  
In the living room . . .  
  
Hao : Ah !for god sake ! to claw out my eyes you have to use two fingers not one !  
  
Lyserg : Awwwww ! you can go screw a turkey ! I know how to claw out yer eyes !  
  
Mom : Oh MY ! such language and violence you're coming with me young mans !  
  
Hao/Lyserg : What did we do ?  
  
Mom : * evil eyes* I SAID . . .  
  
Hao/Lyserg : Yes Ma'am !  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Horohoro : Hey Ed ! you wanna a turkey and peanut butter sandwich ?  
  
Ed : Yeah , sure !  
  
Yoh : You guys are disgusting ! Hey , Horo what about some Bananas and Beef instead ?  
  
Horohoro/Ed : Turkey and peanut butter !  
  
Yoh : Bananas and beef !  
  
In the toilet . . .  
  
Mom : Okay , you two are gonna scrub this toilet 'till it shines !  
  
Lyserg : But . . . but . . .  
  
Hao : I heard that Ren cleaned it this morning !  
  
Mom : * evil eyes* DO IT !  
  
Hao/Lyserg : Yes Ma'am  
  
Mom : n.n Perfect ! call me when you're finish , I have to help Lory with her homework ! * Leaves*  
  
Lyserg : Gosh , Kyle's Mom sure is scary !  
  
Hao : Yeah and what about her father ?  
  
Lyserg : Dunno ! ask the author !  
  
In my room . . .  
  
Ren (now wearing normal clothes) : Okay , I . . . think it's finish here's a home-made Hao voodoo doll * showing a chibi-Hao doll* !  
  
Kyle : Lemme try ! Lemme try !  
  
Ren : Well . . . I'm not sure we should . . . I don't know if it'll work correctly . . . I'm not an expert in voodoo . . .  
  
Kyle : Awwwwww . . . come on ! the only way to know is to try !  
  
Ren : . . . Maybe you're right . . .  
  
Kyle : Now , Let's try it ! * sticking in a needle*  
  
In the bathroom . . .  
  
Toilet: * Making bubble*  
  
Lyserg : Huh !? What the hell ?  
  
Hao : Hmmm . . . suspicious . . . well , n.n , less talking and more scrubbing !  
  
Toilet : * making a lot more bubble*  
  
Lyserg : Strange . . .  
  
Hao : Yeah , for once I agree with ya !  
  
In my room . . .  
  
Kyle : Hmmm . . . we didn't hear any agony screams . . .  
  
Ren : I knew it ! It didn't work !  
  
Kyle : Wait , try to stick one in the head . . .  
  
Ren : Okay !  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Ed : Okay ! here's an agreement : I have made a beef and peanut butter sandwich !  
  
Yoh : Cool !  
  
Sandwich : Bli , bli , bli !  
  
Horohoro : Gee , If that sandwich talks , I don't wanna eat it ! Hao was the last one who ate talking food and he spent the rest of the day on the toilet . . .  
  
Sandwich : Bli , bli ,bli !  
  
Ed : Hey ! it's getting away . . . huh . . . very slowly !  
  
Yoh : Somebody catch it !  
  
Horohoro : Do it your self , ya lazy bum !  
  
Ed : C'mon guys it's heading for the window !  
  
Sandwich : Bli ! Bli ? * jumping off the window* Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! * walks off* bli , bli ,bli . . .  
  
Ed : Oh ! great our snack is playing with the dog outside !  
  
Yoh : Wait ! it's not playing with the dog . . . the dog is . . . eeewww Kiru !  
  
Horohoro : What ? what ?  
  
Ed : He . . .  
  
Yoh : . . . ate it . . .  
  
Horohoro : aaaaaaaawww crap !  
  
Ed : yeah . . . that's the good word . . .  
  
And back in my room . . .  
  
Kyle : Hmmmmm . . . nothing again . . . maybe we didn't pick in at right place for the second time .  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Kyle : What's up ?  
  
Ren : I just tough . . .  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . ?  
  
Ren : well , if I didn't make the doll the right way , when we pick in the doll * picking in the doll again* then strange things happens . . .  
  
Kyle : Strange things !? oh please , from my point of view , nothing at all happened - -  
  
Hao (running like crazy) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! The toilet is chasing me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toilet : *boing!* *boing!*  
  
Kyle/Ren : * sweatdropping*  
  
Kyle : Maybe . . . I talked to fast . . .  
  
Lyserg ( running like crazy): HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ! THE TOOTH BRUSH IS TRYING TO KILL ME ! . . . . . . . Oh ! wait ! * throwing the tooth brush away* here ! I killed it !  
  
Kyle/Ren : ::Falling anime style::  
  
Hao ( trying to escape from the toilet) : Hey ! Ren ! what do you have in yer hand ?  
  
Ren : * hiding the doll behind his back* Huh !? nothing . . .  
  
Hao : Hey ! that's a voodoo doll of me !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , well , we can explain . . .  
  
Hao : Is one of you a voodoo master ?  
  
Kyle : Nope !  
  
Ren : Well . . . not really . . .  
  
Hao : Gimme that * grabs the doll from Ren* Hey , my hair are not THAT long ! and . . . ah ! you stupid , have you forgot that you need something that belongs to the person you wanna cursed , otherwise , anything can happen !  
  
Kyle : Something that belongs to the victim , he ?  
  
Hao : DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR !  
  
Toilet : * boing* *boing *  
  
Kyle : We gotta stop this !  
  
Hao : Leave this to me . . . amateur ! * casting a spell*  
  
Toilet : * boing* *boing* * bo. . .booooooooooooooooooooooing* ::paf::  
  
Kyle : WOOHOO ! WE DID IT ! WE KILLED THE TOILET !  
  
Hao : "We" , I did all the job !  
  
Kyle : . . . doesn't matter . . .  
  
Mom : O.o ,Huh !? Kyle what is the toilet doing in your room ?  
  
Kyle : Oh ! hummmm . . . Hao brought it here !  
  
Hao : What !? Hey , I didn't - -  
  
Mom : Young man ! you're in deep deep trouble !  
  
Hao : See ya , but I shall come back again ! * runs off*  
  
Mom : such a rude kid ! Kyle , I don't want you to hang out with this boy anymore !  
  
Kyle : Well . . . I should I say that . . .  
  
30 minutes later , in the kitchen . . .  
  
Kiru : * practically dead on the floor*  
  
Kyle : Huh !? Kiru , what happened to you buddy ? looks like you ate something gross again . . . Gee , you soooooo stupid . . .  
  
Ed/Yoh/Horohoro : * whistling *  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance : To be continued ! when is this fic gonna end anyway . . . Huh , Bounty , what are you doing with that black cape ?  
  
Me : Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha ! I'm a voodoo master ! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha ! I'm gonna torture Marco ! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahha !  
  
Lance : . . . Anyway , if she was her . . . errrrrrrrrrr . . . "normal" self , she would probably ask you to review this chapter 'cuz she wrote it faster , has she promise !  
  
Me : Mwuhahahahahaha ! I'm gonna take over the world ! Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha !  
  
Lance : Yeah . . . right . . . have a nice Sunday everybody ! 


	16. Ask the Shaman King Crew !

Chapter 16 : Ask the Shaman King Crew !  
  
  
  
Me : Hey ! Hey ! sorry for the waiting guys ! . . . I was . . . hum . . . captured by my playstation !!!  
  
Lance : You're were just too lazy to get off of yer butt and write this chapter !  
  
Me : . . . No . . . it's not . . . true  
  
Lance : Yeah right . . .  
  
Me : Anyway ! Enjoy !  
  
***********************  
  
Okay , people ! we're back to school ( sarcastic woohoo) we were supposed to have an English class but . . . awww . . . you'll see . . .  
  
Ed : Peter picked a peck pickled pepper . . . if Peter pi . . . awww . . . screw this !  
  
C.T.R : What are ya doing ?  
  
Ed : well I was reciting a poem !  
  
C.T.R : A poem ? this is just a stupid ol' nursery rhyme !  
  
Ed : No it isn't !  
  
C.T.R : Yes it is !  
  
Ed : No it isn't  
  
C.T.R : Yes and you're a looser ! anybody can say those !  
  
Ed : *evil eyes* oh , yeah ? well my friend , go ahead !  
  
C.T.R : Okay . . . She sells seashell by the seashore ! or what about : which wristwatch is the Swiss wristwatch !  
  
Ed : . . . You're just a baby those are just some boring nursery rhyme ! . . . HEY EVERYBODY ! C.T.R.'S LIKES TO RECITE NURSERY RHYME !!  
  
C.T.R : What !? but ya just - oh ! the hell with this !  
  
Kyle : Hey guys ! guess what ! the English teacher is dead !  
  
Yoh : Dead ?  
  
Kyle : . . . or sick . . . anyway , we'll have a substitute teacher !  
  
Ed : Woohoo ! Let's throw papers ball at him when he comes in !  
  
*Someone opens the door *  
  
Ed : Hehhehehehehehehe . . . here I come - OMIGOD what is HE doing here !?  
  
En : Huh . . . well hello class ! My name his Mr. Tao En , hehe ! I'm Ren father !  
  
Ed : Everybody ! this ugly guy is Ren's father !  
  
Ren : Ah ! * hiding behind his desk* Don't look at me like that or I'll kill ya !  
  
En : Well , this isn't very nice Miss . . ?  
  
Ed : The name's Ed ! I 'm from Africa !  
  
En : You don't look African !  
  
Lyserg : Oh boy ! here we go again . . .  
  
Horohoro : I'm scared of this guy . . .  
  
Yoh : Yeah . . . and he has such a weird moustache . . .  
  
C.T.R : Hey ! wait a sec ! Why are YOU replacing our teacher ? first : You're Chinese how could teach English ! and second : WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING HERE !?  
  
En : Well , to answer your second question : I don't know ( A/N : too lazy to think of something) and for your first one , well , I'm not . . . gonna give you kids an English class !  
  
Ed : WOOHOO !  
  
En : That's right ! I'm gonna give a Sex education class !  
  
Ed : WOOHOO !  
  
Kyle : Ewwwwwwww ! this is getting freaky . . .  
  
Horohoro : Yeah . . . Hold me !  
  
Kyle : Only if ya hold me !  
  
Yoh : O.o Sex education !? huh . . . Ren , is your father a . . .  
  
Ren (still hiding behind his desk) : That's right he has a part time job as a sexologist !  
  
Lyserg : I-Don't-even-wanna-think-about-it . . .  
  
En : Alright , let's begin ! who can tell me the difference between boys and girls ?  
  
C.T.R : Who does this guy think we are ?  
  
Kyle : * sweatdrops*  
  
Ren : Huh . . . Dad ?  
  
En : What is it sweetie ?  
  
Yoh : hehehehehehehehe . . . *chukle* . . . sweetie . . .  
  
  
  
Ren : Shut up ya idiot ! anyway , Dad , don't ya think we are a little bit too old for those stupid question ?  
  
En : Why are saying that , son ? I mean , you only learned that when you were eleven !  
  
Horohoro : Eleven !? *chuckle* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! What a looser !  
  
Lyserg : hehehehehehehe . . . and you're the one who is always telling everybody you're the smart guy of the group !!!  
  
Ren : Shut up ! SHUT UP ! SHUT THE HELL UP ! DAD ! Stop telling personal stuff about Me !  
  
En : Alright ! there's no need to be mad , Hon !  
  
Everybody : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Hon . . . *chuckles *  
  
En : Okay , calm down class , now let's talk about love . . . What his the perfect guy/girl for ya ? hum . . . what about you ?  
  
Female student : Huh , me ? oh well he has to be . . . nice , kind , handsome , funny , smart , gentle , understanding , sensitive , helpful , tender , mysterious . . .  
  
C.T.R : We all know there's no guy like - -  
  
Ren : There's me !  
  
Ed : You're not even handsome ! Hao's the perfect guy ! he's everything he's - -  
  
Kyle : A psycho !  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , Everybody knows I'm the best !  
  
Horohoro : You're not mysterious . . . I am !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Yoh : Awwww , cool down guys , it's simple : everybody likes me !  
  
En : NOBODY LIKES YOU ASAKURA !  
  
Ed : Ha ! ha ! he said nobody likes ya !  
  
Yoh : :( it's not very nice Mr.Tao !  
  
En : Anyway , next question : What is the best date for you?  
  
Kyle : This isn't like a normal sex education class !  
  
C.T.R : Who cares ? this is getting funny !  
  
Horohoro : Huh , that I can answer in a smart way !  
  
Ed : really ?  
  
Horohoro : Shut up you ! the best thing to is . . . Go see an X-rated movie !!  
  
All girls : Pervert !  
  
Horohoro : What !? don't ya think it can be romantic ?  
  
En : Huh . . . yeah , well . . . let's ask Mr. Asakura !  
  
Yoh : *waking up * Huh , what ?  
  
Kyle : What's the best date for you ?  
  
Yoh : Well , rent a room at the hotel and . . .  
  
Ed : This is getting interesting . . .  
  
Yoh : . . . let me finish ! anyway , rent a room and sleep !  
  
Ed : "Sleep" ? nothing before ?  
  
Yoh : Yeah !  
  
C.T.R : I knew it !  
  
Yoh : I'll listen to some music before !  
  
Everybody : . . .  
  
Lyserg : I've got something even better ! we'll go at the arcade and play packman for five hours straight !  
  
C.T.R : Boooooooooooooooooooring !  
  
Kyle : Yeah , I'm disappointed in ya !  
  
Lyserg : What ? Packman's a fun game !  
  
Everybody : . . .  
  
Ed : Hey , what about you Ren ?  
  
Ren : Me ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah c'mon we wanna know !  
  
Ren : Hum . . . well , starting with a walk on the beach at sunset , and after , some dinner at a classy little restaurant and finish the evening with action - packed-with 25 % more blood-movie !  
  
Girl : Well . . . the beginning was good but - -  
  
Ed : * dreamy eyes* the last part was even better ! Ren ! you wanna go out with me ?  
  
Ren : Ewwwwwwww ! not for a million dollars . . . well , for a million . . . maybe . . .  
  
En : Well , son , it isn't right to speak to girls that way ! Okay , another question : What is the best ability a husband/wife could have ?  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . deal with people without violence ?  
  
Horohoro : Can tell good jokes , not always the same ol' boring ones . . . and she MUST like snowboarding !  
  
Lyserg : Kill spiders ! I don't like spiders ! KEEP'EM AWAY FROM ME !  
  
En : . . .  
  
Ren : She must know how to cook , do the laundry , bring me milk bottles , clean the house and repair my outfits !  
  
Kyle : You're sooooooooooooo sexist !  
  
Ed : Yeah ! and beside nobody can be good at laundry , it's to hard !  
  
C.T.R : Hard ?  
  
Ed : Yes , hard ! what don't ya think so ?  
  
C.T.R : I've never really thought about it before . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey , Ed what about you ?  
  
Ed : What da ya mean ?  
  
Yoh : Well . . . what's the perfect match for you ?  
  
Ed : Hao .  
  
Lyserg : Be more . . .precise . . .  
  
Ed : Okay , he must be psycho , masculine , long-haired , a bit pervert . . . but not too much , he must like stars and fire magic , not being afraid of wearing a poncho . . .  
  
Ren : Okay , okay we get the point !  
  
En : ya , whatever . . . last question : do you want kids , if yes , how much ?  
  
Ed : Three and a half !  
  
Kyle : "A half" ?  
  
Ed : Yep , like this , if one brat say : "Life's not fair" , I'll say : "Maybe but , look at yer slice of brother , and admit it : you luckier than him . . ."  
  
En : Okay . . . That's a quite . . . unusual answer . . . what about you Renny ?  
  
Ren : Well , you know I'm kinda oblige to have children . . . but still , I want a two boys 'cuz girls are useless !  
  
C.T.R : He's more than sexist . . .  
  
Yoh : I don't want kids . . . too much work , but Anna does and . . .  
  
Horohoro : Okay , okay , we don't wanna know all yer life ! anyway , myself , I want two kids : a girl and a boy , this way it's equal !  
  
Lyserg : I'm not sure if I want children , but one thing is sure : I'LL- STAY-ALIVE-FOR-THEM !  
  
Kyle : makes sense . . .  
  
En : Well ,we don't have much time left , so , I guess this is it , have a nice lunch kiddos !  
  
After class . . .  
  
Kyle : Pew ! what a class !  
  
Ed : You said it , hey ! let's buy some orange cheese and force Ren to eat it , it'll be is punition for being so sexist !  
  
Kyle : That's the kind of ending I REALLY like !  
  
Ed : Yeah me two . . .  
  
************  
  
Me : Ah ! to be continue ! pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase R&R !  
  
Lance : If you review soon , she'll write next chepter THIS weekend !  
  
Me : Yeah and I REALLY REALLY mean it ! so . . . Do it ! now , to go the other side of room and play some Kingdom Hearts . . . see ya ! have fun !  
  
Lance : Review if you want the next chapter sooner than in three weeks ! 


	17. Mirror , Mirror

Chapter 17 : Mirror , mirror . . .  
  
  
  
Me : Hi ! Bounty's back !!!! but for you shade or should I say Riku , well : Sora's back !!!! ( don't try to understand that . . .) Anyway , I have a great idea for this chapter ! and I'm happy about it !  
  
Lance : Good , for once you'll begin with a real idea !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . Oh , while I'm at it , Baka_Cupid , for yer question , well , I don't know if you are stock at her first form or at her second form so . . . I'll just tell you about both ^^ . Okay , For the first form , it's quite easy , just hit with some magic the . . . well you know the thing . . . with weird colors in which Ursula throws her bottles and when it's destroy hit her with physical attack but don't mind the minions , the others will take care of them . Okay , now for the second one , I had a tough time with her , the only thing I can say is : Try to be in her back even if she is always turning around and often , often , often heal your self the quick way ( you know . . . L1 + the button you chose for "cure") and . . . oh yeah ! be quick and only go for the face . . . that's about it , I hope you'll beat her , but don't be too discourage . 'cuz in Hallow Bastion , you'll have a guy name Ansem to beat up and he's so damn tough . . . Anyway I'll conclude with : KINGDOM HEARTS RULES !!!  
  
Lance : Yeah , yeah . . . now BEGIN !!  
  
Me : yeah . . . yeah . . .  
  
***********************  
  
Don't ask me what happen with the other days but , on Saturday morning , Ed did something we will never forget . . .  
  
Ren ( typing something on the computer): He ! He ! . . .  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . what are you doing ?  
  
Ren : Trying to sell the Great Spirit on eBay . . .  
  
Kyle : Oh . . ? . . . is there someone who offered ya something ?  
  
Ren : Yep !  
  
Kyle : What's his name ?  
  
Ren : Hum . . . I'll ask him . . .  
  
A few seconds later . . .  
  
Kyle : So . . ?  
  
Ren : Well . . . he doesn't want to give me name but he gave me a nick though , it's : IAMTHEKINGOFTHESTARS !  
  
Ren/Kyle : * sweatdrops*  
  
Kyle : . . . And I thought Hao was smart . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah , well . . . I think . . . I'm gonna cancel my offer . . .  
  
Kyle : Good idea --  
  
Ed : Hey ! guys , look what I've got !!!  
  
Kyle : Hey , Ed where were ya ?  
  
Ed : I went to the library with Horo and , look : I've found a magic spells book !  
  
Kyle : Hey , cool !  
  
Ed : Yeah , and I know a spell we can already try -  
  
Ren : Hey , what'cha talking about ?  
  
Ed : Huh . . . NOT OF BUISSINESS PICK HEAD ! *runs off *  
  
Ren : What's with her !?  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . huh . . . I'll . . . just . . . follow her . . . SEE YA ! * runs off*  
  
Ren : What the -- oh well , back to the computer , hum . . . let's try to sell Bason now !  
  
In the bathroom . . .  
  
Ed : Now let's see . . .  
  
Kyle (entering) : Hey , Ed ! What's the big idea ?  
  
Ed : Shhhhh ! I'm about to cast a spell for the first time of my life !  
  
Kyle : Can I be scared ?  
  
Ed (looking at the mirror): . . . Mirror , mirror , show me , my evil side , my good side , be my brother , be my enemy , smile at me if I am sad , be black I'll be white , I'm asking you to grant me your power to create a world of chaos !  
  
Five minutes later . . .  
  
Kyle : Yeah , so what ?  
  
Ed : I . . . don't . . . know . . . it supposed to work . . .  
  
Kyle : What is it supposed to do ?  
  
Ed : Hum . . . I don't know , it's not written anywhere !  
  
Kyle : What !? you mean you cast a spell and you didn't know the effects !?  
  
Ed : Maybe . . .  
  
Kyle : . . . Oh , well ! . . . let's go downstairs play at Kingdom Hearts !  
  
Ed : Yoohoo ! this time I'll let Ansem win , He deserves it !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Yoh (sitting on the table) : Yum ! Tuna and Jam sandwich !*munch * ! Hey , Ren *munch * did you sell something * munch* today !  
  
Ren : No I -- Hey ! watch it ! you put jam on my hand and . . .eeeeeeeeew ! it's all sticky !  
  
Yoh : Well * munch* what'cha gonna do *munch * about it ?  
  
Ren : . . . I'll go wash them . . .  
  
Horohoro : Gee . . . what a sissy , one of his hands gets sticky and it's the end of the world !  
  
Lyserg : I understand ! I don't like when my hands gets sticky !  
  
Yoh : We don't * munch* give a damn about * munch* it , Lyserg !  
  
In the bathroom . . .  
  
Ren : Pfffffff . . . stupid Yoh . . . * looks at his reflection* at least nobody didn't do anything to my handsome face * move closer to the mirror* aren't ya handsome , dude ? Yes you are !  
  
Ace : Awwwwww , I can't believe what I just saw !  
  
Ren : Huh !? Hey , what are ya doing here ? DON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS OR I'LL KILL YA !  
  
Ace : Geez , cool off man , I'll keep my mouth shut , if you don't say that I'm here . . . 'cuz you see . . . I'm supposed to be at work right now . . .  
  
Ren : *grins * It's a deal !!* turns back to his reflection and smile * he , he . . . hey wait a second why isn't my reflection smiling ?  
  
In the basement . . .  
  
Ed : SAY YER PRAYERS SORA , ANSEM'S GONNA KILL YA FOR THE THIRD TIME , MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Kyle : *sweatdrops * Ed ! kill yer enemy and stop watching Sora die , I'm getting tired . . .  
  
Someone : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
Kyle : what the . . .  
  
Ren : * chibi eyes* please ma'am , help me ! * hides behind the sofa *  
  
Kyle : What's wrong , Ren ?  
  
Ren : * chibi eyes * Ren ? so this is my reflection twin name . . !  
  
Kyle/Ed : Huh !?  
  
Kyle : Ed . . ?  
  
Ed : Ha ! I see , the spell I cast can create clones of people who looks at their reflection . . .  
  
Kyle : Clones ? ya really think so *looks at "Ren"* he doesn't looks pretty much like him .  
  
Ren : *big chibi eyes* *holding a teddy bear * I'm scared . . . I'm scared. . . I'm scared !  
  
Ed : Huh . . . maybe it's the true self of Ren . . ?  
  
Kyle : Errrrrrrr . . . (talking to "Ren") hey , pal , what's your name ?  
  
Ren : * shy chibi eyes* huh . . . I. . . guess you can call me Reen !  
  
Kyle : Okay , tell me . . . Reen , what exacly are ya ?  
  
Reen : * unsure chibi eyes* huh . . . huh . . . I'm the opposite psychological side of the one you call Ren , I'm from the bathroom's mirror !  
  
Ed : The opposite side . . . cool !does that mean you're smart ?  
  
Ren : I heard that , Ed !  
  
Ed : Oh ! hi , triangle head and congratulation !  
  
Ren : Why are ya saying that ?  
  
Ed : 'cuz you are the first victim of my evil spell !  
  
Ren : . . . If your the one who cast the spell , well , CANCEL IT !  
  
Ed : I can't , I don't know how !  
  
Reen : * scared chibi eyes* Don't hurt me please , I'm scared !  
  
Kyle : huh . . . don't worry we'll not do anything to ya !  
  
Dot : Alright , I've heard the hole story , you guys needs some help ?  
  
Reen : * scared chibi eyes* AAAAAAH ! a talking cat ! I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared . . .  
  
Kyle : Maybe . . . we HAVE to do something to do something , but we can't just . . .like . . . make him disappeared . . .  
  
Ed : Yeah , with his yellow , big , chibi eyes , he's soooooooooo cute ^^ !  
  
Reen : * scared shibi eyes* don't hurt me miss !!  
  
Ed : * sweatdrops * geez , what's with that guy ?  
  
Ren : Well , it's simple : he's the exact opposite of me , I mean : I am strong , handsome , masculine , courageous , leader . . .  
  
Dot : Aaaaaaaaw , go pet yer self in the back another time , will ya ? We have a problem here . . .  
  
Kyle : Well , he's adorable , it's true . . . can't we keep him ?  
  
Dot : Oh ! c'mon he's not a pet ! he's a . . . copy . . . just a simple copy !  
  
Reen : * sad chibi eyes* I'm scared , don't hurt me !  
  
Kyle : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr . . .  
  
Ed : Now , that's what I call a REAL problem . . .  
  
In the bathroom . . .  
  
Hao (entering the house by the bathroom's window): Hehehehehehehehe ! Am I a genius or what ? nobody knows I'm here , I can look for Opacho without any problems now . . . hum . . . * Looking at his reflection * I wonder if my hair were like that when I left . . .  
  
Lance : Ho ho ! I'm scared of the next chapter . . .  
  
Me : hehehehehehehe . . . I know . . . can you imagine the opposite self of Hao ?  
  
Lance : Funny . . .  
  
Me : Even funnier . . . imagine the opposite self of Yoh ?  
  
Lance : Huh !?  
  
Me : . . . to be continued , folks . . .  
  
Lance : And send lots of reviews 'cuz I WANT NEXT CHAPTER !!!!  
  
Me : Hehehehehehehehe . . . see ya ! 


	18. Mirror , Mirror part 2

Chapter 18 : mirror . . .mirror . . . part 2  
  
Me : Hi everybody , sorry for the waiting !  
  
Lance : I wanna see copy Hao !  
  
Me : Yeah , yeah . . . anyaway . . . I'm 1 week away from the Christmas holidays !!!! I SIMPLY CAN'T WAIT 'TILL THEN !!!  
  
Lance : I wanna see copy Hao !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . Yeah . . . relax . . .  
  
Lance : WRITE IT !  
  
Me : You're exactly like copy Yoh . . .  
  
Lance : Huh !?  
  
Me : hehehe . . .  
  
*******************************  
  
Okay , as you're supposed to know , Hao was in the bathroom looking at his hair . . .  
  
Hao : Hmmmm . . . I think I should call my hairdresser soon . . . Oh ! anyway , let's go look for Opacho ! (signing) oops . . . ! I did it again , I played with your heart . . .  
  
In the basement . . .  
  
Reen : * scared chibi eyes*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH , please mister don't hit me with that big box ! . . . I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared !  
  
Kyle : Ren ! don't hit him with the T.V !  
  
Ren : Why not ? I asked him to call me MASTER ! not mister !  
  
Ed : Geez . . . Reen didn't do nothing to you pick head ! beside he's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute * Hugs Reen*  
  
Reen : * surprised chibi eyes* Don't hurt me !  
  
Dot : He's really scared of everything . . .  
  
Reen : * Chibi eyes* Not everything ! I'm not scared of butterflies !  
  
Kyle/Ed : * looking at Ren* . . .  
  
Ren : He's lying ! I'm not scared of butterflies !  
  
Reen : * happy chibi eyes * ^.^Yes you are ! 'cuz I'm yer complete opposite so you must be !  
  
Ren : . . . GOLDEN CHINESE ZANMAÏ !!!  
  
Reen : * hiding behind the sofa* I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared !  
  
Kyle : I hope yer happy now ! you traumatized him !  
  
Ren : I'm not scared of --  
  
Lory : Hey , Kyle ! look ! I won this butterfly brooch at --  
  
Ren : * screams like a girl * Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *hiding behind the sofa * I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared !  
  
Reen :* happy chibi eyes * Hi , mister !  
  
Ren : Shut up , you ! . . . I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared . ..  
  
Ed : Well , those two aren't that different after all !  
  
* BANG ! *  
  
Dot : What the . . ?  
  
Ed : Huh !? did someone fall off the stairs ?  
  
Hao : Huh !? where am I ?  
  
Ed : Hao -samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! * hugs him * Do you wanna marry me ?  
  
Hao : No way ! hey ! don,t touch me ! I'm just here for Opacho !  
  
Kyle : You again ? I already told ya : Opacho isn't here !  
  
Hao : Oh ! yeah ? well . . .  
  
* someone falls on Hao *  
  
Hao : Ouch ! get off me ya freak !  
  
Haoo : Great , I was expecting to see something interesting here , but . . . oh , well ! luck is not for every single creatures that god created ! Take me for example : I hate stars and there are everywhere in this infinite kingdom we , humans call "sky" . The only thing I like about night is the tender song of the wind who is dancing with those tiny crickets , the music of the dawn is the most beautiful thing on our magnificent mother earth . . . after there is also , water . . . so pure and calm ! it can even tame the fire of a crismon hell in so little time . . .  
  
Ed : Can someone shut this guy up ! he's creeping me out !  
  
Hao/Haoo : *looking at each other * . . . * sweatdrops *  
  
Hao : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa ! . . . you're wearing glasses !  
  
Haoo : Indeed , my copy friend ! I just put them to show to the inferior creatures , who can only judge people from those simple-minded stereotypes , that I am smart ! very smart ! Intelligent as Athena , daughter of Zeus who --  
  
Everybody : Shut up !  
  
Reen (still behind the sofa): * chibi questioning eyes* This guy is really scrary !  
  
Ren (beside Reen) : . . . He's weird . . .  
  
Hao : FIREBALL !  
  
Haoo : Oh no , don't even think about it ! if you had a brain you would know that , by logic I am a water magician ! so if don't want to taste the might of the perfection of water , well you better hold your horses and think something smart , for once since the day you where -- hey !  
  
Kyle : * pushing Haoo away * Huh . . . Hao do you know a way to get rid of him ?  
  
Hao : No ! what kind of spell is that ?  
  
Ed : I cast it !  
  
Hao : YOU !? arg ! we're all dead !  
  
Reen : * shy chibi eyes* Huh . . . Miss Kyle ? I think you knocked Hao's copy down . . .  
  
Dot : Well , at least we'll have time to think !  
  
Yoh : Hey , what's happening down here ?  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , and who screamed like a girl ?  
  
Ren : Huh . . . well it's . . . nobody . . .  
  
Reen : * happy chibi eyes* * pointing Ren*he's scared of butterflies !  
  
Horohoro : Who's this guy ?  
  
Yoh/Lyserg : Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha ! he's scared of butterflies . . . whatta looser !  
  
Ren : Hey shut up you two !  
  
Horohoro : I repeat : Who IS this guy ?  
  
Lyserg : Yeah . . . and is Hao dead on the floor ? and why is he wearing glasses ?  
  
Hao : The real me is behind ya , stupid !  
  
Lygerg : Eeeeew ! you're hair are all messed up !  
  
Yoh : What happened here ?  
  
Kyle : Well . . .  
  
Interlude . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay we're back . . .  
  
Yoh : I see . . . That's why I heard noise coming from the bathroom . . . I didn't see anybody there so I was wondering . . .  
  
Kyle : Wait a sec ! you . . . went in the bathroom ?  
  
Yoh : Yeah !  
  
Kyle : Did you looked at yourself in the mirror ?  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . I think !  
  
Dot : Arg !  
  
Ed : OOOOOOO ! this I wanna see !  
  
Lyserg : Hold on , do you think there's another Yoh in this house !  
  
Ren : No , but there's a Yooh , though . . .  
  
* Dun , Dun*  
  
Reen : * scared chibi eyes* I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Me : Ok , people , that'll be all for today , folks ! I'm kinda tired and I wanted to post something tonight . . . so you'll just have to wait for part 3 . . .  
  
Lance : You're lazy !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . well . . . to be frank , I just want to see the ending of kingdom hearts again ( it's so cool)  
  
Lance : Well , send lots of reviews , see ya !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . 


	19. Mirror , Mirror Final Part !

Chapter 19 : Mirror . . .Mirror . . . Final part !!!!  
  
Me : Hey ! Hey ! I'm back again ! And this time I'm on vacations ! Woohoo !  
  
Lance : The only thing that is dumb is there isn't much snow so far . . .  
  
Me : Yeah . . . But soon , it'll be Christmas ! and I'm thinking of a "Christmas special" chapter soon . . . I'm not sure if I'll have time to write it but I'll try ! Oh , and if you're interested : I just finish writing the first chapter of a Kingdom Hearts fic called "One Wish" if you wanna read it , then be my guest ! I'll be even more happy ^-^  
  
Lance : Anyway , Send in the clones !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . Here I go !  
  
********************************************  
  
Okay , so I haven't much to say since you're suppose to know the story , anyway we just learned that there is a clone of Yoh somewhere in the house . . .  
  
Ed : That is . . . SO COOL ! Hao is there and there's a crazy clone running wild somewhere in the house !  
  
Lyserg : That's kinda freaky . . .  
  
Yoh : *blinks* a clone of me ?  
  
Reen : * scared chibi eyes* I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared !  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . me too !  
  
Hao : ED !  
  
Ed : What is it , Hon ?  
  
Hao : REAVERSE THAT @#%^&! SPELL BEFORE THOSE CLONES DESTROY THE ENTIRE WORLD !  
  
Ed : Cool ! then I could be Queen of the world !  
  
Horohoro : WE'RE CURSED !  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . guys ? We should do something about him * pointing Haoo*  
  
Dot : Yeah , she's right . . . before someone wakes him up and -  
  
Someone : D'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
Hao : ?  
  
Ed : Here comes Yooh !  
  
* Someone falls down the stairs * :: PAF !::  
  
Yoh : aaaaw . . . why does my clone have to be the loudest !  
  
Yooh : Ohmigod!IhurtmyfeetwhenIfelldown!IhopeIwon'tgotothehospitalanddieand . . .  
  
Kyle : What did he say ?  
  
Ren : O.o Huh . . . why is he wearing a beige poncho ?  
  
Hao : Gee . . . he really looks like me . . . except his hair style is uglier than mine . . .  
  
Yoh : What did ya say about my hair ?  
  
Hao : They suck !  
  
Yoh : No they don't and beside . . . yours are girly !  
  
Hao : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?  
  
Yooh : * Blinks* Huh . . .huhhuhhuh wereamI?isthissomekindacrazyhouse ?  
  
Ed : Yeah . . . that's about it . . . * shakes Yooh's hand* welcome to the house of madness my clone friend , I'm yer host Esmeralda ! call me Ed ! I'm from Africa !  
  
Yooh : Youdon't-  
  
Kyle : . . .Look African ! yeah , yeah , this gag's getting old !  
  
Reen : * curious chibi eyes* * pointing Yooh !* Hey ! I like your masculine style shirt ! I always wanted one like this !  
  
Kyle/Ed : *looks at Ren * . . .  
  
Ren : What !? hey , my clothes aren't feminine !  
  
Kyle/Ed : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Ren , your weirder than I tough . . .  
  
Ren : NOW EVERYBODY SHUT UP ! WE'VE GOOTA GET RID OF THOSE STUPID CLONES !  
  
Dot : Don't scream like this you'll wake up . ..  
  
Haoo : Humm . . . what just happened ? It seems that I slept into a surrounding darkness were only angels of the dawn can live in harmony with the environment ! even if I didn't suffer , my brain now spins like a booming top trapped in a . . .  
  
Everybody : SHUT UP !  
  
Kyle : Urg ! I can't take it anymore !  
  
Reen : * wondering chibi eyes* I'm hungry !  
  
Yooh :YeahmetooifIdon'teatsoonIbetIwilldieandafterIwillgotohellandIdon'twannagoto hellbecause itstinksand . . .  
  
Hao : I totally agree with my fellow clones , we must eat to be in shape , like any other biological creatures living in our -  
  
Horohoro : Here guys ! try some tuna and chocolate sandwiches , there're real good !  
  
Five minutes later . . .  
  
Dot : Okay , here's the problem we need something to distract them while we find a way to reverse Ed's spell . . . Hao , I'm afraid we're gonna need your help . . .  
  
Hao : I knew you were gonna say that !  
  
Horohoro : Guys ! they'll finish eating my sandwiches soon !  
  
Ed : huh . . . maybe we can make them play at Kingdom Hearts !  
  
Kyle : No ! Reen , will be scare of Ansem !  
  
Ed : You're right , pal ! then what should we do to occupy them ?  
  
Lyserg : . . . Let's ask them if they wanna play monopoly !  
  
Ren : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !  
  
Kyle : I'm . . . totally out of ideas !  
  
Ed : Hey ! Yooh ?  
  
Yooh : WHAT! Idon'thavetimetoansweryerquestionlife'sshortandifIdon'teatmorei'lldieandthen . . .  
  
Ed : Geez , relax dude . . . I was just gonna ask you why are ya wearing a poncho ?  
  
Hao : Yeah ! why did ya stole my style ?  
  
Yooh : Huh . . . 'cuzIthoughitwascool,butifyouwanttokillmebecauseofthat,thenDON'TDOIT'cuzI don'twannadieandbe. . .  
  
Hao (talking to Yoh) : You don't like my poncho ?  
  
Yoh : Let's answer this shortly : NO !  
  
Hao : * evil eyes* And can I know why ?  
  
Yoh : 'cuz it sucks !  
  
Hao : it doesn't !  
  
Yoh : it does !  
  
Hao : it doesn't !  
  
Lory : Hey , guys ! what's the big problem ?  
  
Kyle : Hi , sis , where were you !  
  
Lory : I went to rent a DVD with Ace ! look what I got !  
  
Kyle : * looks at the DVD's box* humm . . . * evil eyes* Lory ! you just saved the day , hehehehehehehehehe !  
  
Ed : Huh . . . Kyle ?  
  
Kyle : Hey , clones ! don't you wanna watch something you'll all like ?  
  
Reen : * curious chibi eyes* I hope this isn't some boring romance movie !  
  
Ed : * looks at Ren* . . .  
  
Ren : WHAT ? CAN'T YA STOP TELLING ALL MY SECRET YOU STUPID CLONE !  
  
Haoo : A movie ? why not ? Movies are part of human's spirit ! they are great to watch because , it's an other way to . . .  
  
Yooh : Ihopethisisn'tsomemoviewereeverybodydies'cuzIdon'tlikewhenpeoplediesit'sscar yand itmakesmenervous !  
  
Kyle : Okay ! then it's settle ! follow me guys . . .  
  
One hour later . . .  
  
Hao : Okay ! my invention is ready !  
  
Ed : . . . I don't wanna insult you Honey pie , but . . . it's just a mirror . . .  
  
Hao : Exactly !  
  
Ed : Huh !?  
  
Hao : you'll see , you'll see . . .  
  
In the basement . . .  
  
Actor in the TV ( Jedi #1) : Omigod ! there's too much clones !  
  
Actor in the TV (Obi-Wan Kenobi) : We've gotta do something . . . Anakin ?  
  
Actor in the TV ( Anakin) : I'm trying to kill those monsters , master ! why don't you help me ?  
  
Actor in the TV (Obi-Wan Kenobi) : Huh . . . Huh . . . So long Suckers * runs off*  
  
Actor in the TV ( Padme) : Hey . . !  
  
Reen : *scared chibi eyes* I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared !  
  
Yooh : Idon'tlikewhenpeoplegetkilled !  
  
Haoo : This movie is simply insulting my all powerful intelligence , I'd better be doing something that could increase my mind and stimulate my senses !  
  
Reen : . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . ! * evil chibi eyes* hey guys ! why don't we create a clone army . . .  
  
Yooh : Willwehaveachancetogetkilled ?  
  
Haoo : This idea prove that you can be useful to help us sometime . I think it's something we could use against our vicious creators !  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Hao : Okay , guys ! here's my plan : We kill all the clones !  
  
Lyserg : Gee . . . I'm soooooo impress ! by yer intelligence . . .  
  
Horohoro : How do we kill'em ?  
  
Hao : Easy ! with this ! * showing an object*  
  
Everybody (except Ed) : A mirror !?  
  
Hao : Yeah , we'll hit them with this ! A mirror on the head ! that's gotta hurt !  
  
Everybody ( Except Ed): . . .  
  
Ed (talking to Hao) : I told ya this idea was stupid . . .  
  
Kyle : Do anything you want but don't destroy my house !  
  
Yoh : Okay ! let's do it !  
  
Ren : Yeah !  
  
Haoo : Now stop all your activities and turn over to face your future enemies !  
  
Reen : * evil chibi eyes* Yeah ! do what he said !  
  
Yooh : Idon'twannadie !  
  
Ren : And . . . what are you gonna do ?  
  
Yooh : Killya !  
  
Lyserg : Oh ! yeah ? you and wich army ?  
  
Haoo : Well , the one that's gonna appear beside us at the very moment I'll say : That one !  
  
Army of Eds : Mwuhahahhahahahhahaha ! we're here to kill ya !  
  
Yoh : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! IT'S THE END OF HUMANITY !  
  
Ren : You didn't need to repeat the fact that you gonna kill us !  
  
Ed : Cool ! an army of me !  
  
Army of Eds : * looks at Hao* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hi Hon !  
  
Hao : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! I can't stand this ! I . . . I shall return ! * runs off*  
  
Kyle : Hey ! wait a minute ! those clones don't have Ed's opposite psychology !  
  
Horohoro : Hey ! she's right ! what are those monsters ?  
  
Ed : Look at yer self in the mirror before talking !  
  
Kyle : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! don't look at your self in the mirror !  
  
Army of Eds : Mwuhahahahahahahhahahahahaha ! Now we'll kill ya !  
  
Ren : STOP REPETING IT!  
  
Army of Eds (talking to Ren) : Let's start with him ! he's annoying ! okay , Now we're gonna kill ya !  
  
Ren : Shut up ! Shut up ! SHUT UP !  
  
Army of Eds : Now let's kill him !  
  
Ren : . . . Little Ren . . . can't . . .take it anymore . . . must .biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( ect. . . )  
  
Ed : Ah , dammit ! he disconnected himself again . . .  
  
Horohoro : At least he's gonna solve our problem . . .  
  
Ren : B iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . . . Must destroy all the Eds . . .  
  
Army of Eds : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! * disappearing *  
  
Everybody : O.o . . .  
  
Kyle : They . . .  
  
Ed : . . .Disappeared . . .  
  
Yoh : Yeah . . . Now , let's get rid of them ! (pointing the clones)  
  
Reen : * scared chibi eyes* No ! no ! wait ! I decided to go on my own and live my own life ! yeah , I'm gonna be a butterfly tamer !  
  
Yooh : Metoodon'tkillme!Idon'twannadie!I'llbecomeapsychlogistandhelpsterssedpeople !  
  
Haoo : I think , I will realize one of my long life dream , I will become a author and I will write Fanfics that insult people's low intelligence on a internet site called FanFiction.net !  
  
Kyle : Great ! then . . . see ya guys ! come visit anytime you want !  
  
Reen/Yooh/Haoo : Goodbye !  
  
A little while later . . .  
  
Kyle : Ouch ! I have a headache !  
  
Lyserg : No wonder why . . .  
  
Ed : Hey , guys ! do you wanna watch the DVD Lory rented ?  
  
Yoh : Yeah ! that's a great idea ! Huh . . . what is it anyway !  
  
Kyle : Star Wars Episode II : Attack of the Clones !  
  
Ren : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH * runs off *  
  
Everybody : . . .  
  
********************  
  
Me : Hehehehe . . . I'm done ! to be continued !  
  
Lance : . . . Maybe with a Christmas special !  
  
Me : Yep ! And , by the way , if you feel like reading a good Kindom Hearts fic : Go read miiiiiiiine !  
  
Lance : See ya , guys ! If you wanna laugh even more , may I suggest you to go rent Star Wars Episode II and Imagine an Ed army instead of the classic clones ?  
  
Me : Yeah ! that way you'll have two great things to do during yer holidays vacations ! Bye ! I'll go hope for some snow now . . . 


	20. My heart will go on again and for good ...

Chapter 20 : My heart will go on . . . again and for good this time !!!  
  
  
  
Me : Hey ! I'm back everybody ! sorry I didn't update faster . . . I didn't feel like writing I was having to much fun !  
  
Lance : You were loosing yer time ! you were watching TV and playing at Kingdom Hearts , that's all !  
  
Me : Maybe but . . . today I'm sick and contagious so . . . I have nothing better to do . . .  
  
Lance : . . . Except yer homework !  
  
Me : Oh ! HUSH ! I happy right now , don't wreck my fun !  
  
Lance (sarcastic voice) : . . . well , sorry !  
  
Me : Okay , here I go !  
  
*****************************  
  
Okay guys ! today was the big day ! we were gonna do the play ! in front of the entire school and our parents ! he ! he ! Ren and Yoh are gonna kiss in public ! ( A/N : Titanic fans , you shouldn't read this . . .)  
  
Ed : Here ! I washed my iceberg for twentieth time ! it don't smell like Marco now I can put it !  
  
Kyle : Hey ! my parents are here ! they're gonna take pictures !  
  
Wusai : Really ? hey ! my parents are here too ! I asked them to take a picture of the . . . "kiss" scene !  
  
Misai : I wanna a copy of this photo !  
  
Ren ( in Jack's costume): Hey ! what are you girls talking about ?  
  
Ed : Huh . . . nothing at all . . .  
  
Yoh (wearing a dress) : Hey ! how do I look in that dress ?  
  
Kyle: errrrrrrrr . . .  
  
Ed : Is that a trick question ?  
  
Teacher : Okay ! class , is everybody ready ?  
  
Lyserg : No ! I torn my pants !  
  
Misai : * big eyes * Really ?  
  
Lyserg : Yeah ! I torn it at the knee !  
  
Misai : oh . . .  
  
Teacher : Okay ! let's begin ! Misai ? it's your turn ! you're narrator don't forget it !  
  
Misai : Yep ! * goes on the scene * Huh . . . Hi ! and welcome to our play : Titanic ! huh . . . Hi mom ! anyway . . . our story begin when the beautiful Rose arrived at the docks . . .  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : Oh ! is this the titanic ? well , it's very ugly !  
  
Horohoro : Errr . . . don't . . . worry . . . hum . . . I'm sure the . . . inside is prettier . . . I mean more beautiful .  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : Pffff ! I don't believe this ! Billy ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ?  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : You're too stupid !  
  
Horohoro : I know Honey ! now let's go inside ! shall we ?  
  
Yoh ( girly voice) : Wathever . . . John ! will you carry my bags ?  
  
* Fade out *  
  
Misai : Yes . . . Rose was a very snob person . . . anyway , they were also some people who dreamt to go on this ship to go in America , The handsome and young Jack -  
  
En : THAT'S MY SON !  
  
Misai : errr. . . yeah . . . anyway , Jack really wanted to be part of the trip . . . lets meet him at a little restaurant near the docks . . .  
  
* Fade in *  
  
Ren : Yeah ! I'm gonna win those tickets !  
  
En (holding a video camera) : HI RENNY !  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Wusai ( playing Jack's best friend role ) : Jack ! don't bet our last dollar ! we need it to buy a house , I'm tired of our trash cans !  
  
Ren : Awww . . . C'mon pal , if we win we're going in America . . . and you remember what I told ya about those great lands ?  
  
Wusai : Huh . . . there's snow , it's freezing , you always get colds in the winter and there's lot of French people who wish to kill us ?  
  
Ren : No you stupid ! that's Canada ! In America there's well . .. huh . .. lot's of McDonald's !  
  
Wusai : They really have McDonald's ? WOOHOO ! I'm in ! here's 1 cent for the bet !  
  
Ren : Wow pal , You had 1 cent ! and you didn't even told me about it ?  
  
Wusai : I was keeping it to buy some pretzels !  
  
Horohoro ( out of nowhere ) : Pretzels ? where , where ?  
  
  
  
Ren : There's no pretzels in here , stupid head . . . err . . . I mean Billy !  
  
Student ( who plays bar keeper role) : Actually there are some ! they're 2 cents each !  
  
Horohoro : 2 cents ! that's stealing ! you're crazy ! . . . I'm outta here . . . * leaves the scene *  
  
Wusai : O.o who was that ?  
  
Ren : Some rich English man . . .  
  
* Fade out *  
  
Misai : And tow hours later , our fellows had won the tickets and were on the boats . . .  
  
* Fade in*  
  
Ren : We're finally on the boat ! wow ! those cabin are really big ! you can fit four beds !  
  
Wusai : there's no windows but . . . oh well ! I'm taking this bed !  
  
Kyle ( child-like voice) : Hi misters ! I'm Cora ! I'm . . . a little girl !  
  
Ren : Wow ! we haven't noticed ! huh . .. I mean . . . Hi Cora !  
  
* Fade out*  
  
Misai : Now , it was the night and Jack was about to meet the girl of his life . . .  
  
* Fade in *  
  
Ren : Gee . . . what a boring night , I'm taking a walk outside . . . I'm not supposed to . . . but , Oh ! well . . .  
  
Yoh ( girly voice) : Oh ! I don't wanna marry that son of a . . . I mean Billy I wanna be free ! Oh ! I just have to kill myself ! . . . let's do it !  
  
Ren : OMIGOD ! this girl is going to jump ! NO LADY DON'T DO IT * grabs Yoh's hand *  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : Let me go ! I wanna die !  
  
Ren : No lady ! you can't do this ! you're . . . you're too beautiful to die !  
  
All the audience : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW !  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : Oh no ! I lost a shoe ! now I've got no more reason to live !  
  
Ren : No ! * pulls Yoh * * Yoh falls on him *  
  
Yoh ( girly voice) : * fake dreamy eyes * Jack !  
  
Ren : Rose . . .  
  
Yoh (girly voice): Huh !? how do you know my name ?  
  
Ren : That's not important ! Now Rose , kiss me !  
  
Yoh (girly voice): O. . .Okay !  
  
Billy : OMIGOD ! This man is raping my girlfriend !  
  
Student : What ! hey ! get yer hands off Rose you stinky beggar !  
  
* Fade out *  
  
Misai : that was funny . . . oh ! anyway ! everybody was now persecuting our poor Jack and one night . . .  
  
* Fade in*  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : Oh , Jack ! the night sooooo cold !  
  
Ren : Yeah ! you're right . . .  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : OMIGOD ! What's this ?  
  
Ren : Huh !?  
  
Ed : Behold ! The all-mighty killer iceberg !  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : . . . You're as tall as us . . .  
  
Ed : The size doesn't matter , you idiots ! Now , Jack , beware ! I'm gonna kill ya ! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !  
  
Ren : Never ! * grabs his weapon * En garde !  
  
Ed : Hehehehehe ! don't you realize you'll never be a match for the iceberg king !  
  
Yoh (girly voice) : Oh ! Jack ! be careful !  
  
Ren : don't Worry !  
  
Ed : . . . You fools . . . ICE ATTACK !  
  
Ren : Ouch ! Ed don't use real ice cubes !  
  
Ed : I'll show no mercy ! STRONGER ICE ATTACK !  
  
Ren : Is she gonna throw a freezer or what ?  
  
Ed : No not really ! here's some frozen meat * throws it *  
  
Ren : She's crazy !  
  
Yoh ( normal voice) : Oh ! so you've noticed !  
  
Ed : Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Open your heart to frozenness !  
  
Ren : Never ! GOLDEN CHINESE ZANMAÏ !  
  
Ed : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! he's gonna kill me ! * runs off *  
  
Yoh ( girly voice) : Oh ! Jack you save us all !  
  
Ren : Yeah ! I know . . .  
  
* Fade out *  
  
Misai : Huh !? the end . . . I think . . .  
  
Audience : . . .  
  
Lyserg : Hey ! what's the big idea ? I didn't have any lines in this stupid play !  
  
Misai : It's not my fault !  
  
Lyserg : But it's not fair . . .  
  
Ed : Now everybody ! hail to the iceberg king !  
  
Audience : . . .  
  
En : We want refund !  
  
*******************************  
  
Me : That's all for today ! I hope you enjoyed !  
  
Lance : Hehehehehehe . . . I liked the end . . .  
  
Me : Yeah . . . but it was already freezing in my basement now I feel like it's even more !  
  
Lance : it's not freezing at all !  
  
Me : My hands are cold . . .  
  
Lance : Oh ! geez . . . it's at least minus 20 outside , so you shouldn't complain !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . Well , I'm still cold , nah ! anyway . . . I wanna do some publicity : Go read my Kingdom Hearts fic ! It's really good ! I swear ! Okay , now see ya !  
  
Lance : Yep ! and don't forget to review ! 


	21. Here's some unexpected visit !

Chapter 21 : Here's some unexpected visit . . .  
  
Me : Ni hao , everybody !!!! Happy Chinese new years ^-^ !!!  
  
Lance : This year is the year of the Goat !!!  
  
Me : Yeah . . . I WANT 100 REVIEWS !!!!!  
  
Lance : not again . . .  
  
Me : Anyway . . . here I go !  
  
*****************************  
  
Okay ,after our . . . eerrr . . . success with the play , we went home . The next day we were Saturday and we weren't expecting a new visitor . . .  
  
Hao ( enters the house by the basement's window and sits on the washing machine ) : He ! He ! He ! I'm so smart , it's 5:00 o'clock in the morning and everybody's sleeping ! I just have to enter Kyle's closet and steel Opacho ! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha ! I'm too evil . . . Woah ! * falls off the machine *  
  
In my room . . .  
  
Ed : Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyle !  
  
Kyle : What ?  
  
Ed : I need to go to the bathroom . . .  
  
Kyle : My brother isn't here . . . there's nothing too worry about . . .  
  
Ed : Bason ! you forgot Bason !  
  
Kyle : Alright , Alright . . . I'm coming . . .  
  
Five minutes later . . .  
  
Hao : * giggles * * giggles * hehehehehe ! nobody's here ! perfect , now * a bag appears out of nowhere * let's begin the " save Opacho and replace him by something else plan " . . .  
  
Ten minutes later . . .  
  
Kyle : Gee , I didn't know that Ren could snore that loud !  
  
Ed : Yeah , me - Huh !?  
  
Kyle : What's wrong ?  
  
Ed : It smells like . . . Hao !  
  
Kyle : No way it can't . .. Huh !?  
  
Someone : * giggles* giggles * hihihihihihihiihihihihihihihi ! I'm so smart !  
  
Kyle : What the - Ah ! whatever . . . let's go back to sleep . . .  
  
7:30 in the morning . . .  
  
:: PAF!::  
  
Kyle : What again . . ?  
  
Ren : Ouch ! Hey , what's this !  
  
Ed : Hey , what are you doing here arrow head ?  
  
Ren : I was just going to wake ya up , Yoh made some waffles I thought you'd want some . . . but I tripped on this . . . * shows a piece of paper*  
  
Kyle : * sweatdrops * Huh , how can ya trip on a piece of paper ?  
  
Ed : * grabs the paper * it smells like Hao-chan !!!! ^-^ it maybe a love letter !  
  
Ren : I doubt that . . . hum . . .  
  
Kyle : Gimme that ! * reads * HA ! HA ! HA ! I'M THE SMARTEST -PLACE EVIL MUSIC HERE- SIGNED : HAO , THE SHAMAN KING   
  
Ed : What does he mean by that . . ?  
  
Ren : He isn't the shaman king 'cuz I'm suppose to be it !  
  
Kyle : We should go show this to the others . . .  
  
In the Kitchen . . .  
  
Yoh : umm . . . * munch* that's pretty strange . . . Yo ! Horo ! hand the tuna ! * munch * . . .  
  
Lyserg : Hey ! Yoh , it's your turn to go feed Opacho !  
  
Yoh : Aaaaaw , crap ! why is it always me ? I tired , he always thinks that I'm Hao . . .  
  
Horohoro : Yeah , well * munch * this is how life * munch* goes . . .  
  
Ren : That's not important ! there's something else we should take care of !  
  
Kyle : Hao ?  
  
Ren : No ! THE MILK ! WHERE'S THE DAMN MILK ?  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . I'll go give some food to Opacho . . .  
  
In my room , yet again . . .  
  
Yoh ( wearing gloves) : Okay . . . * opens the closet * here I come . . . Huh !? what the . . .  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Lyserg : Hey , there's the picture of a cow on the milk bottle . . .  
  
  
  
Yoh : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
  
Ren : What's with him ?  
  
Kyle : We'll have to go check I guess . . .  
  
So we all went in my room , we were expecting to hear horror screams but , instead , we heard laugh . . .  
  
Lyserg : Okay . . . so what's happening here ? huh . . . Yoh ? where are ya ?  
  
Yoh : I'm in the closet guys !  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . and what are you looking . . .* looks in the closet * Hey ! what is HE doing here ?  
  
Ed : And , whose the "He" you're talking about ?  
  
Manta : It's me !  
  
Kyle : Uh !? it's Manta !  
  
Manta : Indeed !  
  
Horohoro : Hey what's up ?  
  
Yoh : ^-^ I'm so glad you're here . . . but where's Opacho ?  
  
Manta : Oh ! I can explain . . . We'll Hao kidnapped , he said that I was the perfect person to distract you guys while he was escaping with Opacho . . .  
  
Ed : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ? he ran off with the midget ?  
  
Manta : That's right . . . uh by the way , who are those girls ?  
  
Kyle : I'm Kyle and this is my closet !  
  
Ed : I'm Esmeralda but everybody calls me Ed . . . I'm from Africa !  
  
Manta : You don't look African . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . Yeah . . . we don't care ! you just said that Hao escaped with Opacho ?  
  
Lyserg : So we'll never have our ransom ?  
  
Horohoro : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! we'll never be able to have our money back . . . why do we need it anyway . . . aaaaw ! that's not important . . . we'll never have it back . . .  
  
Manta : What happened to it anyway , Hao stole it ?  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . yeah , you could . . . say that . . .  
  
Manta : Did you use it all to buy pretzels ?  
  
Horohoro : * whistles *  
  
Manta : AGAIN !?  
  
Lyserg : yeah . . . well what do you want . . . but that's not the problem , we must find Hao it's not only a question of money , it's a question of honor !  
  
Ed : Now everybody hold it right there ! Have ya already forgot about the YohandHaolocatoro'matic ?  
  
Kyle : That's right !  
  
Yoh : Ed ! you just save the day !  
  
Ed : Well . . . what are we waiting for ? let's go hunt Hao down !!!!!  
  
Manta : That'll be funny . . .  
  
********************************  
  
Me : sorry guys but I can't write more . . . I know this was a bit crappy , but next chapter will rock ! guaranteed or yer money back !  
  
Lance : You should review . . . It'll encourage her to write next chapter . . .  
  
Me : Yeah . . . well have fun 'till next time !!! 


	22. Hunter X Hao

Chapter 22 : Hunter X Hao  
  
Me : Hi everybody here's chapter 22 !!!  
  
Lance : . . .  
  
Me : What ?  
  
Lance : shouldn't you say something to the readers ?  
  
Me : Huh . . . yeah ! ^-^ thanks for your reviews ! WOOHOO ! I hit the 100 !!!!!!! anyway , here's the chapter . . .  
  
************************************ Well , well it seems like the Hao hunt season as begun ! . . .  
  
In the basement . . .  
  
man in TV ( some guy whose crying) : And then * sob* he said . . . * sob* he didn't wanted to be my son anymore because . . . well because . . . he simply wasn't my son . . . Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *sob * aaaaaaaaaaaah !  
  
man in TV #2 (Dr.Brad) : There , there ! say , my dear audience , what could we do to cheer this poor man up ?  
  
audience in the TV ( On a bored tone) : We all love you , some guy whose crying . . .  
  
Ren (eating chips) : Hehe . . . this show is so dumb . . .  
  
Ed : Hey ! what are ya doing fork head ? we're suppose to get ready , remember ? we've gotta go chase Hao down . . .  
  
Ren : Aaaaw . . . after the show . . .  
  
Ed : * grabs Ren's hair* No ! we're going now !  
  
Ren : No fair . . .  
  
In the Kitchen . . .  
  
Manta : Okay ! here it is guys ! Hao most be somewhere in this city . . . and we must find him at all costs . . . well , not really . . .  
  
Yoh : YES WE MOST , HE STOLE OUR OSTAGE ! . .. and my pair of clean underwear . . .  
  
Manta : * sweatdrops* whatever . . . Ed , you've pack the YohandHaolocatoro'matic ?  
  
Ed : ^-^ Yep ! it's ready !  
  
Manta : Okay . . . Kyle , you'll be our guide , since you know this city , Horohoro , you'll be the serious guy of the group , Lyserg will be the smart one and Yoh we'll be the captain , I'll be the . . . err . . . map holder and Ren will be the funny guy !  
  
Ren : Why should I be the funny guy ?  
  
Manta : Because . . . you'll be it ! hum . . . the only thing which is missing is the cute little fluffy creature . . .  
  
Dot : Leave this to me !  
  
Kyle : Great ! now that we're settle , * evil eyes* lets go kill our self a Hao !  
  
Ed : * grabs Kyle * YOU KILL HIM , I'LL KILL YA !  
  
Kyle : Geez . . . cool it ! I wasn't really gonna kill him . . .  
  
Ren : Hey ! I've gotta a joke for ya guys !  
  
Everybody : O.o'  
  
Ren : What am I suppose to be the funny one or not ? anyway . . . how many X-laws does it takes to change a bulb ? . . . well ? hihihihihihihihihi . . . two ! one who changes it , and an another one who kills him and go brag about the exploit !  
  
Everybody ( except Lyserg and Horohoro ) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Horohoro : * tries to repress a laughter * hi. . . no . . .must . . .hihi. . .not. . .laugh . .. I'm . . . serious . . .hihihi . . .  
  
Lyserg : * blinks* this wasn't funny , it was only true . . .  
  
Everybody ( even Horohoro) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ! Whatta bunch of losers . . .  
  
Dot : Anyway . . . shall we go now ?  
  
Ed : ^-^ I've turn on the YohandHaolocatoro'matic on !  
  
In the street . . .  
  
Ed ( dressed in military clothes ) : Humm . . . my machine is indicating that Hao is somewhere near . . .  
  
Kyle ( wearing a "lets kill the X-laws" T-shirt) : Really ! cool ! now . . . we should split up , it'll be faster this way !  
  
Yoh ( wearing a baseball cap and a fake "En style" moustache) : Hey ! I'm the leader here ! I say , we split up in teams of two ! I call Manta !  
  
Lyserg : Huh . . . I'm going with Dot !  
  
Ren ( wearing a clown nose) : Hihihihihihihihihi . .. who wants to be with me . . . hihihhihihihi . . . I've got lots of other stupid jokes !  
  
Ed : Oo ! Oo ! I wanna go with ya !  
  
Kyle : Well I guess I'll be teaming up with Horo !  
  
Horohoro ( wearing some "Harry Potter style" glasses and holding a dictionary) : Works for me ! huh . . . I meant , it'll be a pleasure ! by the way , why are we wearing costumes ?  
  
Yoh : . . . Don't ask me ! anyway , lets go !  
  
In a unknown narrow street . . .  
  
Hao : Shit ! I'm stuck in this trash can . . .  
  
Opacho : I told ya that you shouldn't try to imitate the green monster in sesames street . . . (A/N : forgot his name . . .)  
  
Hao : Oh ! what is gonna happen to me next ? eewww ! I think there is a rotten pie in here . . .  
  
To answer Hao's question , lets go check on Ed and Ren first . . .  
  
Ren : Hey ! do you know why do they put salt on crackers ? 'cuz there was no pepper left ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Ed : Hehehehehehehe . . . huh !?  
  
YohandHaolocatoro'matic : Bip ! bip !  
  
Ed : Hey ! it's saying that Hao is near us . . . very. . .very near . . . lets say . . .BEHIND THIS DOOR ! * opens the door *  
  
Yoh : Huh !? oh ! hi guys !  
  
Ed : Aaaw , crap !  
  
Ren : Hey ! how do you call a skeleton in a closet ? . . . someone who has won at hide and seek ! Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !  
  
Manta : * sweatdrops* . . . is there a way to shut him up ?  
  
Ooookay . . . now lets go check on Lyserg and Dot . . .  
  
Lyserg : * stares at a "Beyblade" commercial * what kind of Oversoul is THAT ?  
  
Dot : a . . . useless one ?  
  
Lyserg : I wonder if I could put Morphin in a screwdriver . . .  
  
Dot : Huh !?  
  
Maybe we should go to check me and Horo instead . . .  
  
Horohoro ( reading his dictionary ) : Oh ! there are Giraffes in Africa now . . .  
  
Kyle : Hey ! instead of stimulating your intelligence , could you help me with this !  
  
Horohoro : Sure ! huh . . . what is it by the way . . .  
  
Kyle : A trap ! you see , I dug a hole and we're gonna put a blanket over it . . . and on the blanket I'm gonna place a star shaped earring . . .  
  
Horohoro : That's . . . pretty smart !  
  
Kyle : Yeah I know . . .  
  
In an other random street . . .  
  
Opacho : * rolling the trash can with Hao trapped in it* Master Hao . . . shouldn't we be thinking of a way to punish the persons who kidnapped me ?  
  
Hao : Yeah . . . after I find a way to get out of this smelly prison . . .  
  
Lets go back to the Ren and Ed crew . . .  
  
Ren ( wearing a white clothes with two holes for the eyes) : Hey Bason ! look at me !  
  
Bason : What is it young master , I , Bason is intrigued !  
  
Ren : hehehehehehehehehehe . . . * starts to sing* In sleep ha sang to me . . . in dreams he came !  
  
Bason : Huh , I , Bason doesn't understand . . .  
  
Ren : Aaaaw . . . C'mon ! don't you know "the phantom of the Opera" ?  
  
Bason : I , Bason , is afraid not . . .  
  
Ed : Humm . . . maybe if we go in this direction . . . Hey ! a star shaped earring ! I bet Hao would like it when we will have capture it ! * runs toward the earring* Hey , is it just me or the floor is kinda . . . Whoa ! * falls in the hole *  
  
Kyle : I've got something ! I've got something ! Uh . . . * looks in the hole* ED WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING IN MY TRAP ?  
  
Horohoro : Oh ! great ! Ed has a YohandHaolocatoro'matic ans we have a HaoandEdtrapo'matic . . how pathetic . . .  
  
Kyle : We're just a bunch of losers . . .  
  
Ren : Hey ! what time is it when a ghost sits on your watch ? time to buy your self a new one ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Ed : hehehe . . . good one . . . huh , now how do I get out of here ?  
  
***************************  
  
Lance : Well , those guys could use a Bounty Hunter . . .  
  
Me : You called me ?  
  
Lance : No ! Aaaaw c'mon you call yourself "Bounty_Hunter" and you couldn't even catch a cold . . .  
  
Me : That is not true ! see , right now I have one !  
  
Lance : . . .  
  
Me : anyway , review people ! and have a nice weekend ! 


	23. Ed in Wonderland

Chapter 23 : Ed in Wonderland  
  
Me : Hiya ! I'm back . . .  
  
Lance : . . . And you have nothing to say . . .  
  
Me : ^-^ Yep !  
  
Lance : Well , just begin then !  
  
Me : Okay !  
  
****************************  
  
After a . . . not-so-prestigious first hunt , we were about continue our quest when the creepiest (and the funniest thing at the same time) happened . And this time , I swear , guys , it wasn't like our normal adventures . . .  
  
Ed : Ouch ! my butt hurts !  
  
Kyle : Well , it's your fault ! watch where you're going , next time ! there're could be traps anywhere you know !  
  
Ed : Maybe . . . but it still hurts . . . and look ! I think I broke my YohandHaolocatoro'matic !  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . now that's something we should worry about . . .  
  
YohandHaolocatoro'matic : Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz . . .  
  
Ed : What the--  
  
::BOOM::  
  
Okay , let's press the ''pause" button here . Eeeerrrr . . . to be honest , I don't really know what happened when Ed's invention crashed but we fell unconscious and when we woke up . . .  
  
Kyle : *wakes up * hmmm . . . what happened ?  
  
Ed : ^-^ HIYA ! SO YOU FINALLY WOKE UP ?  
  
Kyle : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! . . . Ed ! don't scare me like--huh !? Hey , what's with the weird blue dress ?  
  
Ed : *shrugs* I dunno , but your wearing the same thing !  
  
Kyle : WhAAAaaaAt !? Huh . . . Ooookay ! what happened while we were unconscious ?  
  
Bunny-Hao : OMIGOD ! I'm late ! I'm late ! I'm late ! * jumps into a hole*  
  
Kyle : O.o !?  
  
Ed : My Hao-sama ! he's so cute in this bunny costume ! I wanna catch him ! * jumps into the hole*  
  
Kyle : Ed ! Aaaw crap ! . . . this scene seems familiar to me . . . well , anyway ! * jumps into the hole*  
  
Into the hole *Dun , Dun * . . .  
  
Ed : Uh !? Oh ! hi Kyle ! this is a pretty deep hole , he ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah ! for how long have we been falling ? and why are they weird objects everywhere ?  
  
Ed : OOOOOOOO ! This lamp is pretty ugly !  
  
. . .  
  
Kyle : . . . Are we there yet ?  
  
Ed : Here comes the floor !  
  
::PAF::  
  
Kyle : Ouch ! Huh !?  
  
Bunny-Hao : I'm late ! terribly late ! * runs off*  
  
Ed : Kyle don't just stand here ! we have to get him !  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . yeah . . . hey , Ed ? don't you think this is all kinda weird ?  
  
Ed : Maybe . . . BUT I WANNA CATCH HAO-SAMA !!!!!  
  
Kyle : Oh ! and what the heck ! we wanted to catch him anyway . . .  
  
So we started to look for Hao and we end up in a creepy forest . . .  
  
Ed : Haoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Where are you my love ?  
  
Strange voice : Well , well , well what have we here ?  
  
Another strange voice : 'Looks like two defenseless girls !  
  
Kyle : Who the hell are you !?  
  
Ed : Yeah . . . you're voices sound familiar !  
  
Strange voice : Well , let us introduce ourselves ladies !  
  
Another strange voice : We're the brothers !  
  
Strange voice : Horo !  
  
Another strange voice : and Horo !  
  
Horo/Horo : We're the Horos twin !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Ed : Cool ! two Horohoro !  
  
Horo : What are you girls . . .  
  
Horo : . . .Doing here ?  
  
Ed : We were looking for a Bunny-Hao ! have you seen him !  
  
Horo : No . . .  
  
Horo : But we know a pretty funny story wanna hear it ?  
  
Kyle : Not really . . .  
  
Horo : Great ! then just sit here and . . .  
  
Horo : Let us told you the story of the little Bason !  
  
Horo : It all began when . . .  
  
* fades in*  
  
Chibi Bason : I , Bason is taking a walk in this "ghost forbidden" forest !  
  
Pink Bunny : Hi mister ghost !  
  
Chibi Bason : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! a talking bunny !  
  
* fades out*  
  
Horo : And that's the end . . .  
  
Horo : . . . of our story !  
  
Kyle/Ed : . . .  
  
Ed : That wasn't very funny . . .  
  
Horo : It wasn't !?  
  
Horo : Aaaaw . . .  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . we've gotta go now . . . bye  
  
Horo : Good . . .  
  
Horo : . . . Bye !  
  
So we ran off as fast as we could . . . man were those guys scary . . . anyway , it seemed that we went to deep in the forest 'cuz we got lost in no time . . .  
  
Ed : WHERE'S MY FRIGGIN BUNNY-HAO ????????????????????  
  
Kyle : Gee . . . cool it Ed ! and I'd prefer to find my way out of this forest than find Hao . . .  
  
Ed: . . . maybe . . . where are we now anyway . . .  
  
Kyle : Well . . .  
  
Yoh ( dressed like a purple a pink cat) : Maybe you lass need some help ?  
  
Ed : Hey ! it's short-haired Hao !  
  
Kyle : Yoh ! I'm so glad to see you ! why I you dressed like a . . .  
  
Yoh : Mwuhahahahahaha * takes off his head and stands on it* you wish to find a way out this forest , right ?  
  
Kyle : YES !  
  
Ed : No ! I wanna find the bunny !  
  
Yoh : soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo . . . sooooooooooooo . . . you're looking for a bunny ?  
  
Kyle : NO !  
  
Ed : Yes !  
  
Yoh : * takes his head in his hand* The Easter bunny ?  
  
Ed : That could be cool . . . but no ! we're looking for a Hao-looking bunny !  
  
Yoh : * puts his head on* Aaaaaaaah ! so you must go to Queen Ren's castle then !  
  
Kyle : "Queen" Ren !?  
  
Ed : Where's that castle ?  
  
Yoh : Follow THE path ! * disappears*  
  
Ed : WhAAAAaaaAAt !? what kind of hint is that ! How can we find this stupid path !?  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . Ed ! * points a "here's THE path arrow sign *  
  
Ed : OOOOOOO . . .  
  
So we followed THE path until we reach a strange-looking house . . .  
  
Ed : Humm . . . I smell . . . Tea !  
  
Kyle : Tea ?  
  
Ed : ^-^ Yep ! let's go see that house . . .  
  
Lyserg ( wearing an old English outfit ): (signing) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa very merry unbirthday to you !  
  
Manta : (singing) To me ?  
  
Lyserg : (singing) To you !  
  
Kyle : Eeeeeer . . . pardon me guys . . .  
  
Lyserg : yEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEeeesssssss ?  
  
Ed : Did you guys see a bunny pass by ?  
  
Manta : No . but . . .  
  
Kyle : But . . ?  
  
Manta : We're wishing you a . . .  
  
Lyserg : ( singing) Aaaaaaaaaaa very merry unbirthday , to you !  
  
Kyle (sarcastic tone) : To me ?  
  
Manta : (singing) To you !  
  
Lyserg : Here ! have a cup of tea !  
  
Manta : ( singing) Aaaaaaaaaa very merry unbirthday to-  
  
Ed : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Manta : What's wrong ?  
  
Ed : Well . . . it's my birthday today . . .  
  
Lyserg/Manta : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Not today ?  
  
Ed : Yes today . . .  
  
Lyserg/Manta : We're meeeeeeeeeeeeeeelting ! * melts*  
  
Kyle : Uh . . . Okay . . . Hey , Ed ! I didn't know it was your birthday today !  
  
Ed : It isn't ! I just wanted to see their reactions if I said so . . .  
  
Kyle : This getting weirder and weirder . . .  
  
Ed : Not . . . really . . . remember the time Lyserg caught on fire and started to sing "I'm too sexy!" . . . or the time you and Ren tried Voodoo and made the toilet walk . . .or the time that girl . . . Shade stole the pants Ren wanted and . . .  
  
Kyle : Alright ! Alright ! I've got the picture this isn't so weird after all . . .  
  
Bunny-Hao : I'm late ! I'm late ! I'm late !  
  
Ed : My Bunny-Hao !!!!!!!!  
  
Kyle : Great . . .  
  
Ed : Let's follow him !!!  
  
So , as Ed asked we followed him . . .  
  
Bunny-Hao : I'm late ! I'm late ! *enters a huge garden with lots of white eerrr . . . red flowers !? *  
  
Opacho ( dressed like a playing card) : ( singing) ^-^ Ooooooooh ! let's paint those roses in red !  
  
Dot ( dressed in the same costume) : (signing) ^-^ 'cuz if the Queen notice that we planted white roses . . .  
  
Opacho : (signing) . . . ^-^ she'll cut our heads off !  
  
Ed : Gee . . . you guys are sooo stupid , why did you planted white roses , if the Queen doesn't like them ?  
  
Opacho : ( singing) ^-^ We just chose the wrong seeds !  
  
Kyle : Why did you have white seeds , anyway ?  
  
Opacho/Dot : Eeerrr . . . ( singing) ^-^ Let's paint those roses in red ! . . .  
  
Kyle : Let's get outta here . . .  
  
Ed : * scared eyes* yeah . . .  
  
So we finally made it to the Queen's castle . . .  
  
Ren ( wearing a pink dress with little heart on it) : (serious expression) What do you want .  
  
Ed : Whoa ! why did we want to go see the . . . Queen ?  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . my . . . Queen ? do you know how . . . to get back to the normal world . . .  
  
Ren ( serious expression) : No.  
  
Kyle : Crap .  
  
Bunny-Hao : I'm here my Queen !  
  
Ren ( serious expression) : You're late .  
  
Bunny-Hao : Don't you think I know ? I keep repeating it since the beginning of this chapter !  
  
Kyle : my . . . Queen . . . can I ask you a question ? what happened to . . . Alice ?  
  
Ren (serious face) : I cut off her head .  
  
Ed : Oh . . .  
  
Ren (maniac face) : And now . . . I shall cut off YOUR heads ! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahaha !  
  
Kyle : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Ed : Hey , Kyle ! what's wrong ?  
  
Kyle : * blinks* I'm back . . . in the real world !  
  
Ed : We fell unconscious when the YohandHaolocatoro'matic exploded . . . and I made such a cute dream !  
  
Kyle : Was it about a bunny-Hao ?  
  
Ed : How did you guess ?  
  
Kyle : Forget it . . . and now without the YohandHaolocatoro'matic , how are we gonna find Hao *scary music* ?  
  
*******************************  
  
Me : End of the chapter ! and you can't complain ! this one was long . . . and funny . . . I hope !  
  
Lance : Anyway . . . review blah , blah , blah . ..  
  
Me : Yep ^-^ ! see ya next time ! 


	24. Aaarrr , mateys !

Chapter 24 : Aaarrr , mateys !  
  
Disclaimer : let's make this short . . . I do not own Treasure Island . . . But soon , I'll own Treasure Planet's DVD ! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA !  
  
Me : Hiya ! here I am !  
  
Lance : Yet again . . .  
  
Me : ^-^ Yep ! at this very moment , I'm suffering a lot 'cuz "Treasure Planet" DVD ONLY COMES OUT IN 4 @#%%$ DAYS !!!! so I'll write something stupid to calm myself . . .  
  
Lance : O.o I'm scared !  
  
Me : Yeah me too . .. well , here I come . . .  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As your supposed to know , I and Ed finally got out of the crazy world of wonderland . We're still looking for Hao , though . . . Well anyway there's nothing interesting to say so , on to the show !  
  
Lyserg : Soooo . . . you dreamt that you were lost in wonderland and you were chasing a bunny Hao and *I* was a crazy tea lover ?  
  
Ed : Yeah ! and you * points Ren* were the Queen of Hearts !  
  
Ren ( serious expression) : I don't even look like her . . .  
  
Ed : D'ahahahhahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahhaahahhahahahahhaha ! look at that ! he has the same face has the Queen in the movie , do it again pick head !  
  
Ren ( serious expression) : No . . .  
  
All : Ahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahhahahhahahaha ! it's true !  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Yoh : Ha ! ha ! ha ! you're ugly as her !  
  
Ren : WHO'S UGLY ?  
  
Dot : Guys ?  
  
Ren : WhaaAAAAaaaat ?  
  
Dot : Have you seen Kyle ?  
  
Horohoro : No ! in fact I haven't seen her in a while , now . . .  
  
Okay ! you're probably wondering "But what happened to our favorite character ?" . Well . . . to understand here's a little flash back . . .  
  
* fades in*  
  
Kyle : Eeerrr . . . I think I'm lost . . . Hey ! a book store ! * enters *  
  
Door's little annoying bell : Dling-a-gling !  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . hello is anybody home ?  
  
Mad Shopkeeper : YeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEsssSSSSSSSSSS ?  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . yeah . . . do you sell anything interesting in here ?  
  
M.S : YeeEEEEEEEEeeeeeesSSss !  
  
Kyle : Like what ?  
  
M.S : Like this book young lady ! it carries a terrible curse !  
  
Kyle : Really ?  
  
M.S : Yes ! . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .  
  
Kyle : aren't you're suppose to tell me what's the curse now ?  
  
M.S : Oh ! yes of course ! this book is * Dun , Dun* a grammar book !  
  
Kyle ( not sarcastic at all) : OHMIGOD !!!!  
  
M.S : Yeah . . . I know . . . that's why I'm selling it for . . . * Dun,Dun* five (A/N : Canadian) dollars !  
  
Kyle ( sarcastic) : . . . ohmigod . . .  
  
M.S : SoOOOooooOOOOOOO ! do *you * wanna buy it !  
  
Kyle : Gee . . . no thanks . . . say do you have any mangas ?  
  
Door's little annoying bell : Dling-a-gling !  
  
M.S : AAAAAAAAAH ! another costumer !  
  
Hao : Huh . . . Hi ! I . . . HEY ! what are *you* doing here ?  
  
Kyle : Me ? huh . . . nothing special . . .  
  
Hao : Oh ! Okay , then . . . Hey ! wait a minute now's my chance to kill you ! . . . and don't try to stop me Mad Shopkeeper !  
  
M.S : * grins* I like when people get kill !  
  
Hao : Now . . . I've learned a new spell ! I don't know what the effect will be so . . . say your prayers anyway . . . KYLE !  
  
Kyle : Ips !  
  
Hao : Mwuhahahhahahhahahhahahaha !  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . by the way , where's Opacho ?  
  
Hao : *shurgs* Now die ! * throws some kind of spell *  
  
Kyle : * dodges it* That was easy . . .  
  
Spell : * Hits a book *  
  
All : O.O ?  
  
M.S : What have you done ?  
  
Hao : eeerrrr . . .  
  
M.S : You scratched one of my book , now you must pay it or suffer ! the price is * Dun,Dun* two (A/N : Canadian ) Dollars !  
  
Hao : Here you go . . .  
  
M.S : ^-^ Thank you !  
  
Kyle : * looks at the book * Hum . . . " Treasure Island " ? oh ! yeah ! I already read that one !  
  
Hao : I didn't ! and * I* bought this book ! so , gimme that * takes the book for Kyle's hand* Well , I have no more MP left so see ya later Kyle !  
  
* very , very , very evil music*  
  
Hao : * evil face* *opens the door*  
  
Door's little annoying bell : Dling-a-gling !  
  
Hao : Damn bell . . . 'ruined the mood . ..  
  
Kyle : * sweadrops* Say mister . . . you look like a crazy person who knows spell . . . what kind did he cast ?  
  
M.S : mwuhaha ! . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . mwuhahaha ! . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . MWUHAHAHHAHAH AHA HAHAH HAHA HAH HA HA HA HHA HAHAHHA ! * coughs * MWUHAHAHA !  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . I have to go . . .  
  
M.S : * evil music * MWUHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA !  
  
Door's little annoying bell : Dling-a-gling !  
  
M.S : Damn bell . . .  
  
Outside . . .  
  
Kyle : Phew ! . . . that guys weird . . . wait 'till I tell this to . . . * runs in someone * Oh ! sorry sir I . . . O.o' you know . . . it's not Halloween yet . . .  
  
Pirate : Aaaarrrrr . .. What d'ya mean Lass ? I'm dressed up in a very casual way !  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . right . . . and my name's Ansem !  
  
Pirate : It is ? well lemme introduce me self , then ! the name's Long John Silver ! ( A/N : To be nice to the people who don't know about Treasure Island . . .or Treasure Planet . . . let's just say that this guy is kinda the main villain of the story . . . Well ! just imagine a pirate , that's not SO hard !)  
  
Kyle : Oooooookay . . . that's a bit strange . . . even for this story . . .  
  
Silver : Well , miss Ansem . . .  
  
Kyle : My name's not really--  
  
Silver : D'ya know some rich people ?  
  
Kyle : Well , I know a Chinese guy whose kinda --  
  
Silver : Then I shall kidnap ya ! Mwuha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha !  
  
Door's little annoying bell : Dling-a-gling !  
  
Kyle : I . . . just don't know how to react right now . . . AND WHAT'S THIS STUPID BELL SOUND DOING HERE !  
  
SFX guy : Sorry I just wanted to add some humor . . .  
  
Me : You suck ! you're fired !  
  
SFX guy : Noooooooooooooo * runs off crying * !  
  
Silver : O.o' I see weird people everywhere . . . ^-^ well , anyway ! * grabs Kyle * Wait 'till me mateys see this ! it's been a long time since they saw a girl AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAArrrRRRrrr !  
  
Kyle : WhaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaat ! SOMEBODY HELP ME !  
  
* fades out *  
  
Well .. . that's the story . . . now let's get back to our friends . . .  
  
Manta : Maybe Hao kidnapped her . . .  
  
Yoh : Maybe she's simply lost . . .  
  
Ren : . . . maybe she's dead . . .  
  
Horohoro : Maybe she went to look for Hao by herself . . .  
  
Ed : Hao kidnapped her ? aaaaaaawwwwww ! she's soooooo lucky ! * dreamy eyes*  
  
All : * Sweadrops*  
  
Lyserg : Noooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Kyle ! where are you ?  
  
Dot : Guys . . . the first thing we should is to split into little groups and go look for . . .  
  
Ed : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Something landed on my hair !  
  
Unknown evil voice : Mwuhahahahahhahahhaahhahahahhahahahahhaha ( A/N : Don't even think about the door bell joke . . .) hahhahahhahaahhahahah ahhahahahahhahahahhaa . . . . . . . gotcha ! *runs off *  
  
Manta : O.o' what the heck was that ?  
  
Ed : Something in my hair ! get it off ! get it off !  
  
Yoh : Yeah . . . yeah . . . * takes the object * hum . . . it's a piece of paper . . .  
  
Ren : Well .. . maybe you should look if there's something written on it !  
  
Yoh : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Well ?  
  
Yoh : Well , I can't read English !  
  
Lyserg : ^-^ leave this to the English boy ! huh . . . * reads* "Aaaaaaaaaarrrr ! mateys ! I won't tell ya me name but I've kidnapped yer mate Ansem ! and if ya wanna have her back then you must pay a ransom of * Dun,Dun* Three hundred (A/N : American) dollars ! signed : Captain Long John Silver ."  
  
All ( except Ed ) : O.o'  
  
Ed : I don't have any friends called Ansem ! I don't like Ansem ! he's ugly ! and I don't trust his Guardian ! beside why did he called Ansem a "her" ? . .. and din't he say at the beginning of the letter that he didn't want us to know his name ? then WHY ON EARTH DID SIGNED THE FRIGGIN LETTER ?  
  
Yoh : Calm down Ed . . . it must be Kyle he's talking about ! That's the most logical explanation !  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . well now what do we do ?  
  
Lyserg : *You're* the rich guy here . . . so . . . * you* pay the ransom !  
  
Ren : Okay !  
  
All : HUH !?  
  
Ren : hehehehhehe . . . I stole my dad's credit card . . . I just have to find a bank . . .  
  
Ed : . . .your dad has a credit card . . .  
  
Ren : Yes . . .  
  
Ed : . . . that's weird . . .  
  
Ren : Why ?  
  
Ed : . . . I don't know but it's weird . . .  
  
Manta : So let's find a bank !  
  
Hao : Now hold it a sec !  
  
Yoh : What are you doing here ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah . . . what are you doing here . . .  
  
Ed : Haoooooooooooooo ! ^-_________________________-^ My Hao-sama ! 'know what ? I dreamt of you has a cuty little bunny ! * hugs Hao* I loooooooooove you !  
  
Hao : Help me ! Help me ! HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE !  
  
All : * evil smile*  
  
Dot : Maybe we'll not have to use your credit card Ren . . .  
  
Yoh : Are you thinking the same thing as I am ?  
  
Horohoro : ^-^ I'm thinking about tuna and jam sandwiches !!!!  
  
Lyserg : . . . shut up Horohoro . . .  
  
Horohoro : That's not very nice . . .  
  
Manta : Say . . . where's Opacho ?  
  
Hao ( still in Ed's arm) : * shrugs*  
  
Meanwhile , in a McDonald's near by . . .  
  
Kyle : Guys . . . everybody's looking at us . . .  
  
Silver : Aaaarrrr . . . shut up , woman ! can I remember ya , yer just the hostage . . .  
  
Kyle : Why did we went to hide in a McDonald's anyway ?  
  
Silver : Ya said 'twas a restaurant ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah so what ?  
  
Silver : Aaaarrrrrrr . . . restaurants are t'best place to hide someone . . .  
  
Kyle : If you say so . . .  
  
Pirate #1 : Cap'tain , we need something to drink !  
  
Pirates : Drink ! Drink ! Drink ! Drink !  
  
Kyle : *sweatdrops * . . .  
  
Silver : I'll go order something . . .  
  
Teenager : Hi . . . huh . . . mist--  
  
Silver : The name's Cap'tain Long John Silver , son !  
  
Teenager : Huh . . . Ooooooooookay . . . what do you want ?  
  
Silver : I want a full barrel of Rum , for me and me mateys !  
  
Teenager : I'm afraid we don't . ..  
  
Silver : Look , cabin boy , I don't wanna be obliged to cut yer head off but . ..  
  
Teenager : Huh . . . Huh . . . Huh . .. How 'bout some Coke ?  
  
Silver : "Coke" ? What in the devil's name is "Coke" ?  
  
Teenager : Kind of . . . alcohol . . .  
  
Silver : Aaaaarrr . .. then I'll take that . . .  
  
Teenager : Huh . .. you want fries with that ?  
  
Let's go back to our friends . . .  
  
Lyserg : Don't let him go Ed !  
  
Ed ( hugging Hao) : Don't worry ! I wont !  
  
Hao : Lemme go ! Lemme go ! I don't deserve to die !  
  
Yoh : Oh ! yes you do !  
  
Hao : That's not fair ! I'm the bad guy here ! I shouldn't be captured by a girl with no special powers !  
  
Ed : Well , BOOHOO , MISTER ! ^-^ too bad for you , we got you !  
  
Manta : You're gonna be the one who'll pay Kyle's ransom !  
  
Ren : That way I will not have to use my dad's credit card . . .  
  
Hao : Where are we going anyway . . .  
  
Dot : Hey ! that's a good question ! where are we going ?  
  
Ren : huh . . .  
  
Horohoro : I'm hungry . . .  
  
Ren : We don't care . . .  
  
Dot : Well , there's a McDonald's near were we are . . . we could go there . . .  
  
Hao : I'm hungry too ! It's been 2 days since I last ate !  
  
Ed : Aaawww ! poor thing ! You don't eat much , do you ? is it why you're so slim ?  
  
Ren : Okay , then let's go eat something . . .  
  
At the McDonald's . . .  
  
Pirates ( singing) : We'reeeeeeeeeeeeee sooooooooooo druuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnk !!!!!!!! so let's driiiiink again !  
  
Costumers : O.o'  
  
Silver : Aaaarrr . . . that's it me mates !  
  
Kyle : O.o' How can you get drunk by drinking Coke ?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Me : Well . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . To be continued ! Mwuhahahhahahhahahahhahha hahahahahhahahhahahaahahahahahahahahahhahhahaaha !  
  
Door's little annoying bell : Dling-a-gling !  
  
Me : That was dumb . . .  
  
SFX guy : I'm sorry . . .  
  
Me : You again ? what are doing here ?  
  
SFX guy : I wanted to read the end of the chapter . . .  
  
Me : Well , now go away !  
  
SFX guy : Okay . . . nobody likes me . . . * runs off crying *  
  
Lance : Can I have a line ? huh . .. Review people !  
  
Me : Yep , see ya next time ! 


	25. You want fries with that ?

Chapter 25 : . . . You want fries with that ?  
  
Me : Hi ! I know it's been a long time since I updated a chapter so quickly but . . . uh . . . well ! I felt like writing !  
  
Lance : How long is this fic's gonna last ?  
  
Me : Good question ! When I begin a fic , I never really think about the number of chapter . . . so I always write long stuff . . . I'm like this ! what do you want ?  
  
Lance : I suppose it's alright . . .  
  
Me : Anyway . . . To answer your question Sweet Anime Fan , Yes , Ed's my character ! I created her . . . but her name has been inspired from Edward ( I don't remember the full name . . .) a.k.a Ed from cowboy Bebop . . . so . . . that's what I had to say ! let's go , then !  
  
************************************  
  
Well , do I really have to explain the situation again ? I think you're smart enough to re-read last chapter if you don't remember what happened . . . Anyway as you're SUPPOSED to know I and some weirdoes were at the McDonald's . . .  
  
Pirate # 1 : Aaaaaaar !  
  
Pirate # 2 : AAAAAAAAARR !  
  
Pirate # 3 : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR !  
  
Pirate # 1/ Pirate # 2 : Wow ! that was good ! * claps *  
  
Kyle : Hey ! Long John ?  
  
Silver : It's CAPTAIN Silver for ya , lassie !  
  
Kyle : Whatever . . . how long are we gonna stay here ? I'm bored and I'm tired !  
  
Silver : Hostages can't complain !  
  
Kyle : Why ?  
  
Silver : *blinks* . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. 'CUZ I SAY SO !  
  
Pirate # 4 : Hey ! Capt'ain ! there's a guy who gave me the keys of this place and said we could keep it for ourselves !  
  
Silver : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! that's good news Mr.Fishbrain !  
  
Pirates : Yarrrr ! yarrrr ! yaaaar ! yayayarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! yaaaaaaaaarrrr !  
  
Pirate # 4 ( Mr.Fishbrain ) : Please don't use my real name in front of everybody . . . I can't stand their laughter anymore !  
  
Kyle : Wait a minute ! Your name's really Fishbrain ?  
  
Fishbrain : Yes . . .  
  
Kyle : D'AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ! . . . looser . . .  
  
Fishbrain : *sobs* Oh , God ! why me ? * sobs*  
  
Silver : Shut yer Hole ! now that this place is ours ! let's make it our hideout !  
  
Pirates : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR !  
  
Silver : Now , bring the other hostage !  
  
Pirate #5 . . .( A/N : Ah ! what the heck let's ! give him a name . . . huh . . . what about Bob ?) :  
  
Bob : Aye ! Aye ! Cap'tain !  
  
Kyle : O.o ' "Other" hostage ?  
  
Not so far away from there . . .  
  
Hao : Pleeaaaaaase ! tell her to free me ! I promise I will be good !  
  
Ed : * hugs even harder* Aaaaaw !^-^C'mon my chibi-bunny ! you're gotta be happy in my arms !  
  
Hao : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !  
  
Yoh : For some reason , I'm enjoying this . . .  
  
Ren : * evil smile* yeah . . . me too !  
  
Lyserg : HUG HIM HARDER , ED !  
  
Ed : ^______________________^ With pleasure !  
  
Hao : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
  
Manta : you guys . . .  
  
Dot : They're so immature !  
  
Horohoro : * makes a serious face* I agree ! why can't they be more like us ?  
  
Manta/Dot : . . . "us" ? . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey ! here's the McDonald's ! but . . . huh !? why is there so many people in front ?  
  
Manta : Let's go check !  
  
. . .  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . pardon me , ma'am ! but . . . what is everybody doing ?  
  
Woman : Some pirates took over the McDonald's !  
  
Man : Yeah . . . there was a young red-haired girl with them . . . I wonder who she was . . .  
  
Lyserg : Kyle ! those nasty pirates ! they kidnapped her just so they could make some money !  
  
Kid : You're the friends of this girl ? Cool !  
  
Ed : Yes we are ! she's our best friend and we brought the money to save her ! right *Hao* ?  
  
Hao : BUT YOU DIDN'T GAVE ME TIME TO SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY !  
  
All : . . .  
  
Yoh : WhaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaat !  
  
Ed : Well , maybe we don't have money but *I* have *you* !  
  
Hao : . .. I just wanted to be an evil stereotyped guy. . .  
  
Dot : Well , Ren . . . 'looks like we are gonna need your credit card after all . . .  
  
Ren : No problem ! . . . but huh . . . where is it ?  
  
Manta : Don't tell me you lost it !  
  
Horohoro : Hey * munch* guys * munch* what is happening * munch* here ?  
  
Yoh : Horo , where did you find those pretzels ?  
  
Horohoro : I bought them with Ren's credit card !  
  
Lyserg : DAMMIT !  
  
Horohoro : What's the problem ?  
  
Dot : Now , how are we gonna save Kyle ?  
  
Ed : Why don't we just go and rescue her ! C'mon ! it'll be fun ! what's 20 bloodthirsty pirates against 7 teenagers and a talking cat ?  
  
All : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! she's right !  
  
Ed : ^-^ and beside , I always wanted to be a pirate !  
  
Hao : . . . can you let me go now ?  
  
Yoh : Okay ! let's rescue her !  
  
Hao : HEY ! I'M STILL HERE !  
  
Ed : Don't worry ! ^-^ you're coming with us !  
  
Dot : . . . they're so stupid . . .  
  
Inside the restaurant . . .  
  
Kyle : . . . boooooooooooooooooring . . .  
  
Silver : You're not supposed to have fun , anyway . . .  
  
Bob : Here's the other hostage ! Cap'tain !  
  
Silver : Great ! put him next to the girl !  
  
Bob : Aye ! Aye !  
  
Kyle (bored tone) : hi , who are you ?  
  
Boy : Me ? well . . . my name's Jim Hawkins ! ( A/N : The main character of the story . . .)  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Jim : What ?  
  
Kyle (bored tone) : You looked better in Treasure Planet . . .  
  
Jim : "Treasure" what ?  
  
Kyle (bored tone) : Forget it . . .  
  
Pira. . . (A/N : Aaaw . . . let's call him Jeffrey !) :  
  
Jeffrey : Cap'tain Silver ?  
  
Silver : What is it me mate ?  
  
Jeffrey : Well . . . I and the rest of the crew is hungry !  
  
Silver : Okay then . . . HEY ! Cabin boy !  
  
Jim : Huh !?  
  
Silver : Cook us somet'ing ! and you lassie , go and help him !  
  
Kyle : Whatever . . .  
  
Outside . . .  
  
Lyserg : So what can we do to save her ?  
  
Yoh : We have to think of a plan . ..  
  
Hao : Can I go now ?  
  
Ren : NO .  
  
Hao : No fair . . . and I have no more MP left . . . stupid spell . . .  
  
Yoh : Spell ? what spell ?  
  
Hao : A spell I cast to kill Kyle . . . but I missed and it hit this book !  
  
Manta : "Treasure Island" ?  
  
Dot : So . . . this is why there are Pirates inside a McDonald's . . .  
  
Horohoro : Well . . . duh !  
  
Ed : Don't worry fellaws ! Captain Esmeralda has a plan !  
  
Yoh : *sweadrops* what are you doing , dressed like that ?  
  
In the restaurant's kitchen . . .  
  
Jim : . . . So , this is what you call a "Hamburger " ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . and those are fries . . .  
  
Jim : Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo . . ! ^-^ so , why did they capture you ?  
  
Kyle : 'cuz I have a rich Chinese friend . . . and you ?  
  
Jim : ^-^ I stole Flint's treasure map !  
  
Kyle : Oh . . .  
  
Silver : Aaaaaaaaaaarrr ! Is this food coming or what ?  
  
Kyle : Yeah ! yeah ! here it is , guys !  
  
Pirates : ^-^ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !  
  
Silver : * munch* 'tastes weird . . . *munch* but those things are good !  
  
Kyle : You mean the fries ? well thanks ! I made those !  
  
Silver : yeah . . . yeah . . . go back in the kitchen and cook us some more !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Ed's voice : Now everybody hold it !  
  
Bob : Hold what ?  
  
Ed's voice : eeeerrrr . . . just stop what you are doing . ..  
  
Random Pirate (from the toilet) : But I'm peeing , here !  
  
Ed's voice : Well . . . *you* can finish but the others , stop and look at me !  
  
Silver : And can I know who is challenging me ?  
  
Ed ( dressed as Jim in "Treasure Planet") : ME !  
  
Hao ( dressed as Morph) : Kill me . . .  
  
Ed : And now . . . * draws a wooden sword* free my friend Kyle or suffer !  
  
Silver : Aaaah ! so yer're the lass' friend ?  
  
Ed : The name's Ed , Johnny !  
  
Silver : It's Captain Silver !  
  
Ed : Johnny !  
  
Silver : Captain Silver !  
  
Ed : Johnny !  
  
Silver : Captain Silver !  
  
Ed : Johnny !  
  
Silver : C-a-p-t-a-i-n S-i-l-v-e-r !  
  
Ed : J-o-h-n-n-y !  
  
Silver : Let's agree on Silver . ..  
  
Ed : ^-^ Okay !  
  
Silver : Anyway . . . if ya want yer friend Ansem back , you'll have to fight me and if you win , I'll let have yer friend back and if you loose , you'll be *my* slave !  
  
Ed : O.o'  
  
Silver : Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrr ! not *that* kind of slave , you brat !  
  
Ed : Oh ! well . . . okay then . . .  
  
Hao : But you don't know how to fight !  
  
Ed : ^-^ Thanks for worrying about me , sugar ! but I'll be fine ! I'm yellow belt at tea-kwon-do !  
  
Hao : It's not TEA-kwon-do it's . . .  
  
Ed : *grins* let's fight Silver !  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Jim : O.o' that's your friend !?  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . well .. . yeah . . .  
  
Jim : She looks . . . hum . .. nice . . .  
  
Kyle : Seriously , Jim ! you've gotta help me ! Ed doesn't really know how to fight ! Silver is gonna crush her !  
  
Jim : And what can we do about it ?  
  
Kyle : . . . I don't know . . .  
  
Outside . . .  
  
Lyserg : Where did Ed ran off ?  
  
Horohoro : Dunno . . .  
  
Ren : Say . . . Horo . . . do you have some pretzels left ?  
  
****************************************************  
  
Lance : Your "Treasure Planet" obsession has gone too far . . .  
  
Me : Maybe ! but I'm crazy about this movie what do you want ! and I have to wait until next week to buy it ! I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! THE PAIN ! . .. Ahem ! Huh . . . I'm stopping here 'cuz I wanted to post something and I have to work on my KH fics (if you have nothing to do you can go and read them !) anyway ! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase review * sad eyes* your review makes my day , guys !  
  
Lance : . . .  
  
Me : What !?  
  
Lance : *evil smile* Treasure Planet !  
  
Me : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! THE PAIN ! STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS MOVIE ! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN'T WAIT NO MORE ! * jumps in circle*  
  
Lance : ^-^ Bye everybody ! have fun 'til the day of the release of Treasure Planet !  
  
Me : STOP THAT ! 


	26. Are you rrrrrrrrrready to rrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Chapter 26 : Are you rrrrrrrrrrrrready to rrrrrrrrrumble ?  
  
Me : I always had a crush for gorgeous , endless scenery like tropical islands , mountains or prairies . That's why , sometimes I feel kinda sad to live in a plain little suburb near the city ! But when I look trough my window and I see a deep blue sky , white clouds , red or green trees , that's when I think to myself : What a wonderful world ! why do people only see the ugly side of everything ? nature's so beautiful , I love when the wind smells like summer and all the snow has finally melted to make room for grass . Ever since the day I was born , I fell in love with nature ! When I feel bored at school , I look at the infinite sky and dream of being a bird so I could sore into the sky like I dive in a pool . And then I feel alive , alive and free ! Spring (like every other seasons) is a wonderful season and I think that you need to have four months of snow to really realize it . No , I've never been in the south but I'm sure that people there don't even appreciate their palm trees and their beaches as much as I appreciate a maple tree with its leaf .  
  
Lance : You talk too much !  
  
Me : Huh . . . yeah sorry about that ^^ ' . . . AHEM ! Hey I forgot to say : I OOOOOOOOOOOOWN TREASURE PLANET DVD ! WOOHOO ! . . . here's chapter 26 everyone . . .  
  
*******************************  
  
Alright , in the last episode , I met a new hostage that Silver and his crew captured . . .  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Kyle (bored tone) : hi , who are you ?  
  
Boy : Me ? well . . . my name's Jim Hawkins !  
  
Kyle : . . .  
  
Jim : What ?  
  
Kyle (bored tone) : You looked better in Treasure Planet . . .  
  
Jim : "Treasure" what ?  
  
Kyle (bored tone) : Forget it . . .  
  
Meanwhile , my friends captured Hao to use him to pay my ransom but they learned to late that he was broke and Horo used all of Ren's money to buy some pretzels . . . You're following alright ?  
  
* Flash-back*  
  
Hao : BUT YOU DIDN'T GAVE ME TIME TO SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY !  
  
All : . . .  
  
Yoh : WhaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaat !  
  
Ed : Well , maybe we don't have money but *I* have *you* !  
  
Hao : . .. I just wanted to be an evil stereotyped guy. . .  
  
Dot : Well , Ren . . . 'looks like we are gonna need your credit card after all . . .  
  
Ren : No problem ! . . . but huh . . . where is it ?  
  
Manta : Don't tell me you lost it !  
  
Horohoro : Hey * munch* guys * munch* what is happening * munch* here ?  
  
Yoh : Horo , where did you find those pretzels ?  
  
Horohoro : I bought them with Ren's credit card !  
  
Now there wasn't much options for them to save me so Ed decided to attack the pirates and she ended up defeating Captain Long John Silver himself ! Can you believe it !?  
  
* Flash-back*  
  
Silver : Anyway . . . if ya want yer friend Ansem back , you'll have to fight me and if you win , I'll let have yer friend back and if you loose , you'll be *my* slave !  
  
Ed : O.o'  
  
Silver : Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrr ! not *that* kind of slave , you brat !  
  
Ed : Oh ! well . . . okay then . . .  
  
Hao : But you don't know how to fight !  
  
Ed : ^-^ Thanks for worrying about me , sugar ! but I'll be fine ! I'm yellow belt at tea-kwon-do !  
  
Hao : It's not TEA-kwon-do it's . . .  
  
Ed : *grins* let's fight Silver !  
  
This situation may seem kinda of mushy . . . but whatever ! Let's get rrrrrrrrrrready to rrrrrrumble !  
  
Horohoro : Hey , haven't you guys noticed that Hao is always the one who solve those kind of problems ?  
  
Lyserg : Hey ! that's true !  
  
Manta : Are we gonna stay here and wait 'till everything is over , or what ?  
  
Yoh : . . . maybe . . . * lays on the ground*  
  
Dot : But you guys . . . aawwww , what the heck ! * lays on Yoh*  
  
Ren : Good idea ! I need some time to digest those pretzels anyway . . .  
  
In the Mc Donald's  
  
Kyle : ¬.¬ Ed is gonna get killed . . .  
  
Jim : What do you wanna do about this ?  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . ^-^ Oh ! well Hao always solve those kinda situations for us anyway . . .  
  
Hao ( still dressed as morph) : That's right ! I'm gonna stop all this crazy thing with a single . . .  
  
Ed : Watch out Hon !  
  
::BOING !::  
  
Hao : *falls unconscious* @_@  
  
Ed : Oops . . .  
  
Kyle : WHAT did you just do ?  
  
Ed : Well . . . I tried to hit Silver when he turned is back at me with this ash tray but I missed and . . .  
  
Kyle : Hum . . . where's Silver now ?  
  
Ed : ^-^ bathroom break !  
  
Silver ( from the toilet ) : * singing * Hi ! Ho ! Hi ! Ho ! Pirate's life for me !  
  
Kyle : . . . whatever . . .Ed ! we need to think of a plan , now that Hao is . . . well . . . knocked down . . .  
  
Hao : @_@  
  
Ed : ^-^ I'm sure we'll find a solution , don't worry , we're the main characters , we can't die !  
  
Kyle : That maniacal pirate isn't gonna kill ya , he's just gonna kick your ass and then you'll be forced to be his slave forever !  
  
Ed : NEVER ! If I lose , I'm gonna kill him and become the Captain instead of that loser !  
  
Kyle : ¬.¬' You're not making any sense . . .  
  
Jim : Huh . . . excuse me ladies but may I help you anyhow ?  
  
Ed : Whose that guy ?  
  
Kyle : He's Jim !  
  
Ed : . . .  
  
Jim : What ?  
  
Ed : You looked better in treasure planet !  
  
Jim : . . . *sobs* but my mommy told me *I* was the handsomest guy on earth . . .  
  
Ed : We'll she lied , pip-squeak !  
  
Jim : You're not nice ! It's not because you're ugly that everybody is !  
  
Ed : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !? Nobody's prettier than me , duck face !  
  
Jim : Whose a duck face !?  
  
Ed : TRYA GUESS !  
  
Kyle : Okay ! Okay ! cut it out , guys !  
  
Ed/Jim : * evil glare*  
  
Kyle : *sigh* we need a plan and fast !  
  
Old Pirate ( talking to the rest of the crew) : . . .And great uncle Eucalysptus tried to kiss the mermaid but . . . she killed him . . .  
  
Pirates : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR ! mermaids are so scary !  
  
Old Pirate : yeah . . . NOBODY MUST KNOW THAT MERMAIDS ARE A PIRATE'S WORST NIGTHMARE !  
  
Kyle/Jim/Ed : ¬.¬ . . .  
  
Ed : Whatta bunch of stupid heads . . .  
  
Kyle : Ed ! quick ! disguise yourself as a mermaid !  
  
Ed : WHAT !? Huh . . . no way ! I like my Jim costume ! * looks at Jim*  
  
Jim : Forget it ! I'm not dressing as a girl ! * looks at Kyle*  
  
Kyle : Don't . . . even think about it . . .  
  
Ed : Then , what are we going to do ?  
  
Jim : Hum . . .  
  
Hao : X________X  
  
Kyle : * evil smile* I know what to do . . . Ed get me a bucket of cold water to wake Hao up , Jim go distract Silver a few minutes !  
  
Jim/Ed : Okay !  
  
In the bathroom . . .  
  
Silver : Phew . . . that's better . . . I drank to much of this brown liquor . . . hum . .. I think I should wash my hands . . .  
  
Jim : * enters the bathroom* Huh . . . Captain ?  
  
Silver : What is it Cabin boy ?  
  
Jim : Well . . . I . . . I . . . huh . . .  
  
Silver : Yes ?  
  
Jim : I . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . I learned a new dance ! * starts to dance like a Russian guy* * singing* Once I found a treasure , Doo da ! Doo da ! But my parrot ate it ! Doo da- dee da de ! So I cut open my parrot ! Doo da doo da ! And blood came out of him Doo da-dee da de !  
  
Silver : ¬.¬ You're crazy , kid . . .  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Ed : So , can I throw the water in Hao's face now ?  
  
Kyle : Not yet . . . hehehehhehehe . . . his hairdo is so girly . .. he doesn't even need a wig !  
  
Ed : Hehehehehhehe . . . Can I make him sear the seashell bra ?  
  
Kyle : * evil eyes* be my guest !  
  
Jim : * still signing* . . . AND THAT'S WHY I CALLED MY DOG BILLY , DOO DA- DEE DA DE ! BUT GRANDMA DIDN'T LIKE DOGS , DOO DA DOO DA ! OH ! DOO DA-DEE DA DE , DEE-DOO DOO DOO DOO DE ! DA DOO DE DA DEE DEE-DA DE !  
  
Silver : Somebody kill him !  
  
Kyle : Alright Ed , wake Hao up ! I'll go talk to Silver !  
  
Ed : ^-^ you're the boss !  
  
Kyle : Hey ! Silver !  
  
Jim : DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEE-DA DA DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! DEE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -  
  
Kyle : . . . shut up Jim . . .  
  
Jim : T_T  
  
Silver : THANK GOD !  
  
Kyle : Anyway . . . Prepare to lose !  
  
Silver : O.o ! Lose what ? hooooooo . . . yeah . . . the fight with the girl . . . what do you want miss Ansem ? you want me to spare the life of your friend ?  
  
Kyle : Not really . . . Actually I wanted to introduce you to someone else . . . Ed ?  
  
Ed : Yep ! * pushes Hao outside the kitchen*  
  
Hao ( dressed like the little mermaid): Hey ! what happened ? And why am I dressed like -  
  
Ed : * hits him with the bucket*  
  
Hao : @_@ * signing * Look at this stuff , isn't it neat ? wouldn't you think my collection's complete ? wouldn't think I'm the girl . . . the girl who has eeeeeeeeeeeverything ! Look at this trove , treasure's untold many wonders can one cavern hold ? . . . .. . . Watch and you'll seeeeeeeeeeee someday I'll beeeeeeeeeeee part of your woooooooooooorld !  
  
Ed : Now *that's* funny !  
  
Pirates : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! A MERMAID ! . . . she's pretty though , but . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! * runs off*  
  
Silver : O.O ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! A MERMAID *runs off*  
  
Ed : Yeah ! * dances in circle* We beat the pirates ! We beat the pirates !  
  
Kyle : YEAH !  
  
Kyle/Ed : *High fives*  
  
Kyle : But . . . huh . . . Jim , what are you going to do ?  
  
Jim : * shrugs* I think I'll catch up with the pirates and ask the mad shopkeeper to let us re-entered my world !  
  
Kyle : Cool ! then we'll read about you ! by the way . . . Flint's treasure is his beneath a big tree . . .  
  
Later on . . .  
  
Lyserg : Wow ! so that's how you got rid of these pirates !  
  
Ed : Yep ! ^-^ cool , huh ?  
  
Manta : I'd rather say weird . . .  
  
Yoh : Yeah . . . but now the McDonald's people finally have their restaurant back . . .  
  
Ren : (sarcastic) woo-hoo ! the planet his saved . . .  
  
Horohoro : * evil face* but god knows for how long . . . *Dun,Dun*  
  
Kyle : Huh , Ed ?  
  
Ed : Yeah ?  
  
Kyle : I . . . think you hit Hao too hard with the bucket . . .  
  
Ed : What do you mean ?  
  
Kyle : * points Hao*  
  
Hao : @__________@ *signing* Think you own whatever land you land on , the earth is just a dead thing you can cling but I know every rocks and trees and creatures has a life , has a spirit , has a name . . .HAVE YOU EVER HEARD THE WOLF CRY TO THE BLUE CORN MOON , OR LET THE EAGLE TELL YOU WHERE HE'S BEEN , CAN YOU SING WITH ALL THE VOICES OF THE MOUNTAIN , CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Passer-by : O.o ?  
  
Ed : Hehehehehe . . . he really looks like Pocahontas . . .  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Me : Well , this is it , guys ! I have to go study my Biology . !  
  
Lance : ^-^ But don't forget to review !  
  
Me : ^-^ Or I'll hit ya with a bucket ! 


	27. Here comes nothing

Chapter 27 : Here comes nothing . . .  
  
Me : Hey ! geez . . . I'm bored ! I don't have much ideas for this chapter , but I'll try to do something . . . My brain's kinda all squishy for the moment . . . you see , I played at "Escape from Monkey Island" all morning , such a fun game . It has everything ! Monkeys , Humor , Pirates , Tropical Islands , Boats AND it's a Lucasart ! their game are always good . . . okay . . . maybe except for that "Jedi Power Battle" thingny , now THAT was pointless and boring . . . honestly , I don't know what they were thinking when they created that game but they must have been pretty bored and suffering from a lack of inspiration . . . * sigh* just like me . . .  
  
Lance : Maybe I could sing a song to cheer you up . . . * singing* Oh ! Would you like to swing on a star ? Carry moon beam home in jar ! And be better of than you are ! . . .  
  
Me : Arg ! Shut up ! I can't get this song outta my head . . . Oh ! yeah , by the way : This chapter is especially for my friend Selena , to whom I promise a role in my fic so , this is for you pal ^-^ !  
  
Lance (still singing) : A mule is an animal with long funny ears , he kicks at anything he hears , his back is brownie and is brain is weak , he's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak and by the way if you hate to go to school , you may end up to be a mule . . .  
  
Me : ¬.¬ When will ya shut up ? anyway , enjoy this chapter . . . though I don't know what will happen neither . . .  
  
**************************************** Hello . This chapter will not be narrated by your little friend Kyle , it'll be told me : Mister X . Who am I ? I won't tell ya . . . what's my point in that story ? you'll see soon enough ! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhaha ! * Ahem!* anyway . . . our story begins not-so-far-way from Kyle's house . . . in an creepy manor ! Yes , there's a creepy manor near Kyle's home ! you have a problem with that ? anyway it all began one boring summer afternoon . . .  
  
Lyserg (looking through the window) : Hey ! Kyle there's a creepy manor near your house !  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . you never noticed it ?  
  
Lyserg : Not really . . .  
  
Ed : * pushes Lyserg* Cool ! maybe there's a random evil guy living in this house ! You know the ugly , weird , creepy kind . . .  
  
Lyserg : ¬.¬ Like you ?  
  
Ed : Yes that's what I -- Hey ! I'm better than you , ya Sherlock Holmes wannabe !  
  
Kyle : I don't think there's anything there . . . it's just an empty house that's all . . . me and my brother used to play in it when we were little . . .  
  
Ed : Let's go do a little exploring . . . I bored anyway . . .  
  
Lyserg : Good idea ! huh . . . where are the others ?  
  
Outside , in Kyle's pitiful backyard . . .  
  
Yoh : *throws a ball * Go get it , boy ! go get the ball !  
  
Kiru : O.o?  
  
Yoh : The ball ! GO-GET-THE-BALL !  
  
Kiru : * sniffs a bug * *eats it*  
  
Yoh : THE BALL ! BALL ! B-A-L-L !  
  
Kiru : * licks Yoh*  
  
Yoh : Urg ! stupid dog . . .  
  
Ren : Well . . . at least he is more entertaining then a kyonshii . . .  
  
Horohoro : I like this dog ! who's a good boy ! yes it's you ! yes it's you !  
  
Kiru : O.o? . . . .. . .. . . . . . .^-^ ! * licks Ren's pants*  
  
Ren : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew . . . dog's dribble . . . better get changed . . . I'll just go behind those bushes with this pair of pants * takes a pair of pants out of his pockets* . . .  
  
Horohoro : O.o frankly , how much can he store in his pockets ?  
  
Yoh : He might be like those video game character , in "Escape from Monkey Island" there's a guy who stores a duck in his pockets !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah so what ?  
  
Yoh : I don't know . . . it's just kinda weird . . .  
  
And while the two innocent fools where chatting away . . . two houses from there . . .  
  
Girl : 'You sure you don't wanna buy one of my plastic parrots ? They talk when you press on their head ! * presses*  
  
Plastic parrot : Quark ! You're Ugly ! Quark !  
  
Some Guy : No thanks I don't need useless stuff ! * shuts the door*  
  
Girls : Geez . . . people are so snobbish these days . . . Well , let's go knock at another door . . .  
  
Ren's voice : Damn ! those pants are too short !  
  
Girl : O.o' I thought I heard a voice that sounded like Ren's ! Oh . . . well must be my imagination ! I think I watched too much Shaman King this morning . . .  
  
Ren's voice : Just . . . need to . . .bend ::Crack:: Ah ! crap ! my underwear ! my mom's gonna kill me !  
  
Girl : No wait ! this IS Ren's voice . . . he looks like he's having trouble with some underwear . . . * evil face* . . . let's go check . . .  
  
In the not-so-well trimmed bushes . . .  
  
Ren : T_T my undies . . .  
  
Girl : * sticks her head in the bushes* Hey Tao Ren ! How are you ? I'm Selena ^-^ nice torn boxers !  
  
Ren : O.o ! Eek ! Who are you !  
  
Selena : I'm a plastic parrots seller ! . . . and I like your boxers ! . .. didn't know you were into pink kitties . . .  
  
Ren : DON'T TELL ANYBOY ABOUT THIS !!!!!  
  
Selena : Don't worry , I won't . . . so . . . anyway what's this place . . .  
  
Ed : It's the house of total madness ! . . . it's my best friend's house !  
  
Selena : Huh . . . who are you ?  
  
Ed : Name's Ed ! I'm from Africa !  
  
Selena : You don't look African . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . yeah . . . yeah . . . well I finally manage to put on some pants ! would you girls move out of the way ?  
  
Kyle : Okay , guys ! we're ready to go exploring the manor ! Hey ! whose this !  
  
Selena : ^-^ Hi ! I'm Selena ! I'm a plastic parrots seller !  
  
Ed : *you* don't look like a plastic parrots seller . . .  
  
Ren : That was a lame way to get revenge Ed . . .  
  
Kyle : Anyway , we were about to go to the abandoned manor across the street ! Wanna go with us ?  
  
Selena : ^-^ yeah sure . . .  
  
So , the little brats began their voyage toward *my* manor , not expecting to find me. ..  
  
Lyserg : * falls* Urg ! I can't . . . go any further . . . leave me . . . alone to die . . .  
  
Ed : What the hell are you saying ? Can't you just cross a street ? you only walked three meter so far . . .  
  
Selena : Yeah , Lyseg-chan ! don't lie in the street like this ! a car is gonna run over you !  
  
Lyserg : Oh , alright ! I was just trying to create a dramatic ambiance here . . . and beside I'm hungry !  
  
Kyle : Aaaaw . . . stop your whining ! you're the one who wanted to explore that stupid manor !  
  
Lyserg : I wanna go home now . . .  
  
Selena : Don't be such a baby ! . . . C'mon * I'll* carry you ! ^________________^  
  
Lyserg : :'( * sobs* Okay . . .  
  
Two minutes later , at my manor's door . . .  
  
Yoh : Now what do we do ?  
  
Ed : ( sarcastic) Oh ! I don't know how about . . . OPENNING THE DOOR !  
  
Horohoro : ( not sarcastic ) O.O , wow ! that IS smart Ed !  
  
Ed : I know . . .  
  
Kyle : Okay . . . now let's go inside . . .  
  
:: Lighting streaks ::  
  
And now . . . what will happen next . . ?  
  
********************************************  
  
Me : . . . Well you'll only know next chapter 'cuz . . . well . . . I . . . wanted to keep a suspense by writing a short chapter . . . yeah that's it ! keeping the suspense . . .  
  
Mister X : You're lying . . . she did that because she was tired of writing but wanted to post something because she felt guilty of her laziness . . . all hail to the queen of laziness . . .  
  
Me : * sobs* . . . yeah , I'm lazy ! is it a crime ? * grabs Lance* Well !? IS IT !  
  
Lance : Huh . . . yeah ?  
  
Me : No fair . . . Now , it's time for some publicity .. . *Ahem !* * puts on some glasses and a tie * Do you like Kingdom Hearts ? Do you like crazy fics ? is the answer to the question below is "yes" , then go read a fic I wrote with my friends . . . it's weird but it's funny ( huh . . . at least from my point of view . . .) anyway the title is "We need a friggin title !" ( Don't worry as soon as we find a real one we'll change it !) by : "The psycho sisters" and I recommend that you read the first chapter . .. if you wanna understand something that is . . . okay , take care now . . . I'll write next chapter . . . someday . . .  
  
Lance : REVIEW !  
  
Me : Yeah ! or . . . I'll never write next chapter . . .. . . . .. . . . or at least it'll not be longer than this one . Mwuhahahahahhahaha ! I'm evil . ..  
  
Mister X : No I am !  
  
Me : . . . shut up . . . 


	28. The author knows what you're afraid of

Chapter 28 : The author knows what your afraid of . . .  
  
Disclaimer : None of the evil guys mentioned in this chapter . . . and Barbies doesn't belong to me , okay ?  
  
Me : AHOY ! I'm back with my insanity WOHOO ! and watch out 'cuz I just had a pretty good idea for this chapter ! And by the way , may I warn you that being bored and hungry at the same time isn't a good mixture to write a sci-fi story . . . O.o 'cuz you're gonna end up like me , with a story about a pyromaniac bounty hunter whose hunting a teenage boy who wants to kill a pop star 'cuz he hates pop music but actually the pop star is his twin sisters and she works for the greatest criminal association on the planet , governed by a guy who has a weird obsession with rabbits. . . * reads what she just wrote* O.o' okay , THAT IS weird . . .  
  
Lance : Can we begin now ?  
  
Me : Yeah . . . I only have two more things left to say and it's for JSF (too lazy to write the full name . . . forgive me , pal . . .) anyway , I'll give you a role soon , I promise ! by the way I love your character ^- ^ she's pretty cool ! And , Selena , don't ask me why but your last letter gave me the idea for this chapter , so thankies !!! Okay now . . . here I come . . .  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hello again . It's me again : Mister X . As you're supposed to know , your little friends entered my manor , hoping to find something interresthing . . .  
  
Selena : O.o' this place is weird . . .  
  
Ed : I'd rather say stereotyped . . .  
  
Kyle : Now what do we do ?  
  
Lyserg : Let's explore a little more . . .  
  
Meanwhile , in very , very , very dark room , so dark that you could only see several pairs of yellow glowing eyes (A/N : Man , I played too much at Kingdom Hearts) . . .  
  
Mister X : Okay . . . everybody's here ?  
  
Ma'am W : No there's still one missing . . .  
  
::PAF!::  
  
Mister Y : OUCH ! MY FOOT !  
  
Ma'am W : There he is . . .  
  
Mister X : Please , Mister Y , take a seat . . .  
  
Mister Y : Okay I'll . . . WOAH ! *falls on the floor * . . . hey . . . where's my chair !?  
  
Ma'am : EEK ! It's my leg you're grabbing !  
  
Mister Y : Sorry . . .  
  
Mister P : Hey ! somebody's pulling my hair !  
  
Mister K : Oh ! those are you're hair . . . sorry . . . I thought it was a spider web . . . my mistake !  
  
Mister Y : Just need to . . . WOAH ! *falls on the floor , yet again *  
  
Mister P : Hey ! it's my foot you're tripping on !  
  
Mister X : Er . . . could someone just OPEN the friggin light !  
  
Mister K : Sure . . . *opens the light *  
  
* camera zooms on the floor , so we can't see who those mysterious character are*  
  
Mister X : 'Better . . . okay so you all know why we're here !  
  
All : Two scared to death the little brats who entered this manor . . .  
  
Mister X : Excellent . ..  
  
Mister Y : Huh . . . I have a question !  
  
Mister X : Yes ?  
  
Mister Y : Can I change my name to Mister Z ?  
  
Mister X : No . is there another pointless question ? . . . No ? Okay . . . Ladies and Gents . . . let's scare those brats !  
  
All : YEAH !  
  
Meanwhile , the kiddos just discovered THE *Dun , Dun* room of total evilness . . .  
  
Horohoro : O.o' Eek ! this room is full of Barbies !  
  
Ed : Really ? Lemme see ! hehehehe . . . *grabs a brown-haired Barbie* this one looks just like Hao . . .  
  
Kyle : This manor is pretty creepy , I mean , what kind of crazy being collects Barbies ?  
  
Yoh : . . . Little girls . . ?  
  
Ren : . . . or my father . . .  
  
All : O.o'  
  
Ren : What ! hey he has the right to like Barbies !  
  
Selena : * takes a Barbie* Hum . . .  
  
Lyserg : This place sucks . . . let's go see the other rooms !  
  
Kyle : Yeah I agree ! let's go people !  
  
Selena : . . .  
  
Kyle : What are you doing , pal ? Come on !  
  
Selena : Yeah . . . go without me , I'll catch up to you later . . .  
  
Kyle : Huh . . . okay . . .  
  
Ed : C'mon Kyle move it , I wanna see the stereotyped room with the creepy organ !  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . I'm coming . . .  
  
Five regular minutes later . . .  
  
Horohoro : Hey ! maybe there's something cool in this room *opens the door * Hum . . . nope ! only five hooded weirdoes . . .  
  
Ed : What do you mean , hooded weirdoes !? *looks * You look like a bunch of dark jedis , guys !  
  
Kyle : What's happening here , who are those guys !?  
  
Ren : Yeah , that's what I'd like to know  
  
Lyserg/Yoh : O.o?  
  
Mister X : BEHOLD , weaklings ! we are your worst fears !  
  
Kyle : Oh . . . really ?  
  
Mister X : Now I shall reveal myself ! BEHOLD MY INDENTITY : MARCO !  
  
Kyle : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !  
  
Marco : Yeah . . . I knew you were gonna be scared . . .  
  
Ed : What . . . there's nothing scary about you four-eyes !  
  
Mister Y : Well maybe *I* shall reveal my true identity to you , young lady , BEHOLD WHO STANDS BEFORE YOUR EYES : IT IS I , ANSEM , THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS !  
  
Ed : O.o . . . okay now I'm REALLY scared . . . say , did you brought your Guardian with you ?  
  
Ansem : Huh . . . no ?  
  
Ed : Phew ! . .. I'm still scared but at least , I don't have to face my second worst fear too . . . by the way , you're quotes are too repetive . ..  
  
Ansem : T_T . . . I know . . .  
  
Yoh : Yeah ? Well . . . I not scared yet . . ? show me something worst !  
  
Ma'am W : Okay , maybe now it's *my* turn to reveal myself : BEHOLD , YOH ! ARE YOU READY TOO FACE YOUR CHILDHOOD TRAUMA A.K.A ME : SNOWWHITE !  
  
Yoh : OMYGOD ! *hids behind a random pillar * somebody help me . . . I'm scared , I'm scared , I'm scared . . .  
  
Ren : Gee . . . Whatta pussy . . . he's scared of a girl . . .  
  
Mister P : So , he's a pussy , huh ?  
  
Ren : Yeah and just who are you ?  
  
Mister P : Who ? me ? * giggles* well , I am . . . * takes off the hood *  
  
Ren : Ips ! You have a white beard !  
  
Mister P : Yeah . . . I'm Santa Claussssssssssssssssssssssss . . .  
  
Ren : San-Santa Claus ?  
  
Santa : Yeah . ..  
  
Ren : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHH ! . . . I think I just peed in my pants . . . mommy ?  
  
Lyserg : Well . . . until now , nobody here can scare me !  
  
Mister K : You forgot about me , young man ! MWUHAHAHAHA ! *takes off his hood*  
  
Lyserg : O.O DARK VADOR !?  
  
Vador : That's me alright !  
  
Lyserg : . . . I'm too scared to so anything . . .  
  
Vador : Mwuhahahahhahhaha !  
  
Marco : We're the worst nightmares team !  
  
Vador/Ansem : * do a little cheerleader dance* And we're the team of Darkness ! Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Darkness !  
  
Santa : Shut up , guys . . .  
  
Vador/Ansem : T_T  
  
Marco : Anywya . . . now that you're all too scared to move . . . we shall kill you !  
  
Ed : Why ?  
  
Marco : Because !  
  
Ed : That's not a reason ! And by the way . . . you forgot Horo's worst fear !  
  
Horohoro : * shrugs* I don't have any worst fears . . .  
  
Ed : Oh . . . Okay then . . . Well ! Do something , then !  
  
Horohoro : I can't !  
  
Ed : Why ?  
  
Horohoro : I left Kororo at home !  
  
Ed : Crap . . .  
  
Snowhite : Now we shall annihilate you , brats !  
  
Ed : Huh . .. huh . . . Oh , look out ! there's a poisoned apple behind you !  
  
Snowhite : EEK ! WHERE ? WHERE ?  
  
Ed : Hehehe . . . got ya ! * runs toward Snowhite*  
  
Ansem : * grabs Ed* Now , now . . . just where are you going little girl ?  
  
Ed : Ips !  
  
Kyle : T_T Are are we going to do ?  
  
Ren : I don't know . . . but my pants are wet . . .  
  
Marco (talking to himself) : hehehehehe . . . my plan is working just fine !  
  
Selena ( sitting on top of a bookcase , near Marco ) : * sighs* Marco , can I kill you now , 'cuz I'm bored !  
  
Marco : O.o What the . . . just who are you ?  
  
Selena : * grins* well . . . I wanted to keep my secret identity a little longer but now that you're scaring LYSERG . . . and the other ones . . . I shall make YOU . . . and the rest of your friends . . . pay !  
  
Marco : Oh , yeah ? you and which army ?  
  
Selena : * jumps off the bookcase * My new Barbie army ! BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE TOY MASTER ! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! * takes a weird remote control out of her pocket* NOW , COME BEFORE ME , MY LOYAL SERVANTS !  
  
Kyle : O.o . . . huh . . . what's happening ?  
  
Yoh : How am *I* supposed to know ?  
  
Barbies : ( with girly voices ) We are gonna , like , make you wear out- fashioned clothes !  
  
Ansem : NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! *melts*  
  
Ed : . . . your clothes are already out-fashioned anyway . . .  
  
Barbies : We're gonna make you wear purple make up , which , like , totally out-fashioned !  
  
Santa : NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! *melts*  
  
Barbies : We are gonna make you watch , like , totally awesome movies staring Leonardo DiCaprio !  
  
Marco : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! *melts *  
  
Barbies : We are gonna , like , make you wear , totally cute Pink T-shirts , like you are totally gonna look like our idol : BRITNEY SPEARS ! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA !  
  
Vador : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! *melts*  
  
Snowhite : I'm not afraid of you , ya blond-haired freaks !  
  
Barbies : We're gonna , like totally die your hair in white !  
  
Snowhite : No way I'll look like Ansem ! *melts*  
  
Kyle : They're all dead . . . gee ! thanks Selena ! you've saved us !  
  
Selena : You're welcome ! . . . and now I shall return someday Mwuhahahaha ! * disapears in a purple fog*  
  
Ed : Oooooooooooooooooooooookay . . . Kyle , your friends are weird . . .  
  
Yoh : *Glance at Ed * You betcha !  
  
Ed : Hey !  
  
Lyserg : I think we should so home now . . . I've seen enough . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah , me too . . .  
  
Outside . . .  
  
Horohoro : Still I wonder who knew all your deepest fears . . .  
  
Ed : Yeah ! that's true , it's like . . . like . . . someone was pulling our strings and controlling our every saying . ..  
  
Me ( standing on top of the manor , wearing a black cape ) : Well . . .'looks like you'll never know my friend ! MWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA !  
  
Watch : beep ! beep ! beep !  
  
Me : Oops . . . Hey ! Futurama is on . . . let's go back home . . . * disappear in a purple fog*  
  
*********************************  
  
Me : O.o' now THAT was weird . . .  
  
Lance : Cut the sugar , for god's sake !  
  
Me : Yeah . . . anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !!!!!! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? hum . . . now gotta go rent a video game with my sister ! see ya ! 


	29. Ghost , love and bats , yeah !

Chapter 29 : Ghost , love and bats , yeah !  
  
Me : Oi ! Yup ! Yup ! I've changed my pen name ^-^ ! * points new pen name in the corner of the screen* Why ? well at first I didn't know why , but I just found a lame reason , yeah . . . tomorrow ( July 29 th ) I'll be 16 , since being 16 is something very important when you're a teenager ( it's just a personal opinion O.o ) I guess it was about time I change my pen name ( and I changed my bio ,too !) now , even though bounty hunters will always be my favorites since the first time I saw Boba Fett (Star Wars) on a cinema screen , I also like pretty much air pirates ( Why ? I don't know . . .) Anyway , my new name is just a lame joke with the name Skye , which is pretty much like sky , which is pretty much like air , which sounds pretty much like air pirate ! funny , eh ?  
  
* cricket sounds*  
  
Lance : . . . yeah . . . I've seen better . . .  
  
Me : And another reason why is , that my name is now unique on ff.net , yeah ! Anyway . . . enough about me ! * puts on a cheap genie costume* Alright , JSF , I'll grant ya 2 wish , first one , I'll put your character in this chapter and second , this chappie is actually starring Amidamaru ! Am I great or what ? And by the way , Chibi-E , if you want a role , just ask ( and give me a character profile too . . . I'm too lazy to make those up . . .) I'll be glad to offer you some kind of role , unlike some authors I just LOVE OC , so yeah . . . just ask ^ __ ^ . . . O.o Huh . . . Lance what are you doing with this ax ?  
  
Lance : Shut up or DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE !  
  
Me : In other words , you want me to stop talking and start writing , well . . . okay , but first let me tell you the story of my life . . .  
  
Lance : WWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !?  
  
Me : Just kidding , gee , put the guns down , I know nobody wants to know about my little (yet interesting , in my head that is ^O^ !) life . . . okay here I come !  
  
*******************************************  
  
AH ! who doesn't like lazy Saturdays when you have nothing else to do than watch TV ?  
  
Bitchy Cartoon Character in the TV : ( with an hyper tone) YEAH ! LITTLE GIRLS ! I WEAR BITCHY CLOTHES AND LISTEN TO BITCHY MUSIC AND EVEN THOUGH I'M ONLY 7 , I LOOK 15 ! SO BUY MY CHEAP FASHION PRODUCT AND BECOME A MEMBER OF THE POP-STARS WANNABE CLUB ! MWUHAHAHAHAHHAHA ! SOON WE'LL OWN THE WORLD ! MWUHAHAHAHAHA ! AND WE'LL FORCE 3 YEARS OLD GIRLS TO WEAR FASHION CLOTHES AND MAKE UP ! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! AND THE BIG FAT BUISNESS GUY WHOSE THE BOSS OF THE POP INDUSTRY WILL BE RICH ! AND EVERYBODY ELSE WILL BE HIS SLAVE ! MWUHAHAHAHAHA ! *AHEM !* so yeah . . . buy our products . . .  
  
Annoying little music : BITCHY INC. ! WE'RE COOL AND EVIL JUST FOR YOOOOUUUU !  
  
Ren : (eating pop corn) American TV is so weird . . .  
  
Announcer in the TV : And now , to brainwash you even more , here's a commercial show starring BRITNEY SPEARS !  
  
Ren : AH ! THE EVILNESS *runs away*  
  
In the living room . . .  
  
Yoh : I'm bored . . . what should we do ?  
  
Horohoro : How 'bout going out ?  
  
Lyserg : Yeah ! but the problem is . . . we don't have any money . . .  
  
Ren : Hi , guys !  
  
Yoh : hey ! . . huh . .. we could go to the cinema !  
  
Lyserg : . . . except it cost money . . .  
  
Horohoro : We could go play mini-golf !  
  
Lyserg : . . . except it cost money . . .  
  
Ren : Looking for something to do . . . we could go eat some ice cream !  
  
Lyserg : . . .except it cost money . . .  
  
Yoh : We could do the laundry !  
  
All : O.o'  
  
Yoh : What !? it doesn't cost anything . . .  
  
All : *are bored*  
  
Ed : HEY GUYS !  
  
Kyle : Guess what ? we went to the library !  
  
Ren (sarcastic) : Oooo ! how exiting . . .  
  
Ed : You betcha ! everybody was screaming like crazy fish sticks caught in a Buger King !  
  
Ren : Why ? they were out of Harry Potters ?  
  
Lyserg : That wasn't funny , Ren . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah , I know . . .  
  
Kyle : No ! they just discovered a ghost was hunting the place !  
  
Ed : And they said , there will be a great reward for anyone who could get rid of him !  
  
All : REALLY !?  
  
Ed : Huh . . . yeah ?  
  
Yoh : Guys ! This'll be our chance to make some money ! grab your ghost , we're going !  
  
Lyserg : Huh . . . Morphin is sick . . .  
  
Horohoro : Kororo don't like when it's hot outside . . .  
  
Ren : Bason is scared of libraries . . .  
  
Yoh : Ugh ! okay , then . . . AMIDAMARU ?  
  
Amidamaru : * pops out of nowhere* YeeEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeesSSSSSsssssss ?  
  
Yoh : We need your help !  
  
Amidamaru : For what ?  
  
Yoh : To get rid of a ghost whose hunting a library !  
  
Amidamaru : Really ? . . . hum . . . this sucks . . .  
  
Yoh : Maybe but we need money so quit whining and let's go to the library !  
  
Amidamaru : Okay . . .  
  
Kyle/Ed : O.O  
  
Lyserg : What's wrong girls , it looks like you just saw a ghost . . .  
  
Kyle : That's the exact problem . . .  
  
Ed : WHY CAN WE SEE AMIDAMARU !?  
  
Kyle : I thought only shamans could see ghost . . .  
  
Yoh : *shrugs* . . .meh. . .  
  
Ren : Okay ! now let's go to the library !  
  
Inside the library . . .  
  
Horohoro : GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSST ! WHERE ARE YOU ?  
  
Ren : I . . . don't think it's the right way to call ghost , Horo . . .  
  
Horohoro : Why not ?  
  
Random Ghostbusters guys : Because you need ugly suits like *ours* !  
  
Kyle : O.o . . . who the hell are you ?  
  
R.G.G : We're . . .* annoying "Ghostbusters theme" starts* THE GHOSTBUSTER TEAM !  
  
All : O.o'  
  
Lyserg : Not them AGAIN !  
  
Ren : . . . GOLDEN CHINESE ZANMAÎ !  
  
R.G.G : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! *runs off*  
  
Ed : Now that was unexpected . . .  
  
Kyle : So , where do you think this ghost is anyway . . .  
  
Yoh : Good question . . .  
  
Not so far away . . .  
  
Amidamaru : Hum . . . I think I'm lost . . . but I . . . huh !? Who are . . . no ! no ! don't . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !  
  
Back to us . . .  
  
Horohoro : O.o' what the heck was that ?  
  
Ed : 'Sounded like Amidamaru . . .  
  
Yoh : yeah . . . AMIDAMARU , WHERE ARE YOU ?  
  
Creepy voice : The one you call Amidamaru is no more . . .  
  
Ed : But he's a ghost !  
  
*silence*  
  
Ed : So , what do you have to say *now* , mysterious voice ?  
  
Creepy voice : Aaaw ! the heck with it ! *materialize * Hello , humans ! I'm Nyoko , the ghost who hunts this place !  
  
Ed : You're clothes don't look so out fashioned for a ghost . . .  
  
Nyoko : *shrugs * yeah . . . I only died last year you know . . .  
  
Ed : Oh . . .  
  
Ren : So you must be the ghost we're suppose to get rid of . . .  
  
Nyoko : * big sad puppy eyes* get . . . rid. . .of . . .me ?  
  
Lyserg : Yeah . . .I'm sorry but we need money and . . .  
  
Yoh : Wait , hold on a minute ! where's Amidamaru ?  
  
Nyoko : You expect me to tell you after being so mean !? you know what , forget it ! *disapears*  
  
Yoh : Aaaw . . . great , thanks a lot Ren . . .  
  
Ren : Oh ! don't mention it !  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . I was sarcastic you know . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah . . .  
  
In Nyoko's secret place . . .  
  
Amidamaru ( tied up to a chair (A/N : YES ! you can tie a ghost to a chair , have a problem with that ?) ) : What are you planning to do with me , now ?  
  
Nyoko : Well . . . *blushes* Amidamaru-kun ? would you . . . would you . . . Eeeeeeeeek ! sorry I have to . . .go . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !  
  
Amidamaru : O.o' weird girl . . .  
  
Back to us , yet again . . .  
  
Yoh : Okay , let's slit up and find Amidamaru ! Ren , you come with me in the manga section , Lyserg and Horo you go in the children section and Kyle and Ed you take the adult section . . .  
  
Ed : "Adult" section ? sweet . . .  
  
Kyle : Not *that* kind of adult section you pervert ! *sigh* C'mon !  
  
So , we started to look for Yoh's pal . . .  
  
Ren (reading a Naruto) : I look way better than Sasuke . . .  
  
Yoh : Ren , what are you doing ? C'mon , help me open this locker ! Amidamaru might be in here !  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . yeah . . .huh . . . *opens the locker *  
  
Bat : * comes out* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
  
Yoh : O.o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! BATS !  
  
Ren : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MY HAIR ! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR !  
  
Yoh/Ren : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! *runs everywhere *  
  
In the children section . . .  
  
Lyserg : hum . . . nope ! doesn't look like he's here . . .  
  
Horohoro (reading a book ) : Nooooooooooooooooooooo ! quick , Sora , close the door to this world !  
  
Lyserg : O.o' what the heck are you talking about ? what are you reading *grabs the book* "Aladdin" ?  
  
Horohoro : * sobs* I want Aladdin to have enough time to save Jasmine before his world is destroyed . . .  
  
Lyserg : . . . you play to much at Kingdom Hearts . . .  
  
Yoh/Ren (running everywhere) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! BATS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Bats : :) ! * are evil*  
  
Lyserg : Geez . . . can't they go anywhere without being attacked by bats ?  
  
In the NON-PORNOGRAPHIC adult section . . .  
  
Ed (reading a book) : . . . So he said "I love you" than she said : "me too" . . . *sigh* *dreamy eyes* I wish I could be that girl . . . and Hao could be that guy . . .  
  
Kyle : Eeeeed ? I'd like to be helped . . .  
  
Ed : Uh !? Oh , yeah . . .  
  
* sob* *sob*  
  
Kyle : O.o now what was that ?  
  
Ed : Dunno ! 'comes from behind this book case . . . hum . .. *looks * Hey ! it's that ghost girl who captured Amidamaru !  
  
Nyoko : Go away . . .  
  
Kyle : What's wrong ?  
  
Nyoko : You're so mean ! I don't wanna be kicked out of this place !  
  
Ed : Why . . . you could always go hunt a creepy manor instead . . .  
  
Nyoko : No ! I love this library ! The fact is , I love books and I hate to be alone . . . there aren't much people who like creepy manors . . .  
  
Kyle : Yeah . . . I kinda understand your problem . . . but huh . .. why did you capture Amidamaru ?  
  
Nyoko : Huh . . .Huh . . . *blushes*  
  
Kyle : Well . . ?  
  
Ed : Oh , I see . . . YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM !  
  
Nyoko : don't . . . don't scream . . .  
  
Ed : Well , my friend . . . if you accept to leave this place , I could arrange a date . . .  
  
Nyoko : How ?  
  
Ed : Have we got a deal ?  
  
Nyoko : Hum . . . Nope !  
  
Ed : WHAT !? HOW DARE YOU . . .  
  
Kyle : Calm down Ed . . . Nyoko , please I hate to say that but you're . . .well . . . scaring people . . .  
  
Nyoko : What !? me ? I don't wanna talk to you anymore . . . you're not very nice . . . *disapears*  
  
Ed : Where are the shamans when you need them ?  
  
In some random section of the library . . .  
  
Bats : :)  
  
Ren/Yoh : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! BATS ! GET'EM AWAY ! GET'EM AWAY !  
  
Lyserg : Don't worry ! I'll whack them with this broom ! Here ! take this you evil pointy bat !  
  
Ren : Hey ! that's my hair you're whacking !  
  
Lyserg : Sorry . . .  
  
In Nyoko's hiding place . . .  
  
Nyoko : No fair . . . I like this place . . . *looks at Amidamaru* Aaaw . . . I'll free you , Amida-chan * unties him* here !  
  
Amidamaru : Hum . . . thanks miss . . .  
  
Nyoko : Name's Nyoko . . .  
  
Amidamaru : Okay than thanks Nyoko . . .  
  
So after we FINALLY managed to find the boys . . .  
  
Yoh : O.o where did the bats flew of to ?  
  
Ren : Huh . . .  
  
Ed : Hi guys !  
  
Ren : Oh ! now I see why . . .  
  
Ed : Are you saying that I'm ugly enough to scare bats ?  
  
Ren : UH . . . yeah ?  
  
Ed : DIE ! YOU CHINESE TRIANGLE HEAD !  
  
Kyle : No ! you'll kill him later on , Ed now guys . . . I have a plan . . .  
  
Twenty minutes later . . .  
  
Library director : Well thanks young men ! you've saved our library ! here's your reward !  
  
Yoh : *looks* fifteen box !?  
  
Library director : Yeah , well , we're a library . . . not some rich manor . . . now go away !  
  
Yoh : *mumbles *  
  
Lyserg : What are we going to do with that . . .  
  
Kyle : Oh ! I know what . . .  
  
Another twenty minutes later , at the ice cream shop . . .  
  
Lyserg : Well . . . I guess this was the best idea . . .  
  
Ren : Talk for yourself I don't like ice cream . . .  
  
Horohoro : And I don't like romance . . .  
  
Yoh : *sigh*  
  
Nyoko (sitting at a table with Amidamaru) : Cookie dough flavor ? Oh ! Amida-chan ! it's my favorite !  
  
Amidamaru : Glad your happy !  
  
Yoh : Well at least two persons here have a happy ending , thanks to Kyle !  
  
Kyle : Hey ! my idea was good , okay Nyoko needed this . . .  
  
Horohoro : But I'm hungry . . .  
  
Ed : Aaaw . . . shut up ! And let them have their moment . . .  
  
Lyserg : But I still have a question . . .  
  
Kyle : yeah ?  
  
Lyserg : Where will Nyoko go , now ?  
  
Kyle : Oh , trust me , I already have an idea . . .  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
Kyle : . . .so Mr. Mad shopkeeper ?  
  
Mad shopkeeper ( from the "Arrr , mateys ! chapter" ): Hum . . . well okay she can stay !  
  
Nyoko : This place is great , Kyle ! It has lots of books , regular clients and Amida-chan can come visit me anytime he wants , that's so perfect !  
  
Kyle : Glad you're happy ! well gotta go now ! bye Nyoko ! bye Mr. Mad shopkeeper , see ya soon !  
  
Mad shopkeeper : *evil eyes* Oh ! believe me , lass , you'll see my soon enough ! *evil music* MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *cough* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Door's little annoying bell : Dling-a-gling !  
  
Mad shopkeeper : I really should remove that . . .  
  
*************************************************  
  
Me : And . . . the end ! hope you liked it ! especially you , JSF ! Anyway , you know what would really make me happy ? REVIEWS ! C'MOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *big chibi eyes*  
  
Lance : . . . You're worst than a kid ! will you ever really grow up ?  
  
Me : Nope ! I'm a kid at heart and I'm proud of it ! HURRAY FOR HIGH-SUGAR CANDIES , DISNEY MOVIES AND TOYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRAY FOR CAREFREENESS (EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT A WORD) HURRAY FOR LIFE ! AND ESPECIALLY HURRAY FOR SUMMER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE A GOOD TIME PEOPLE , AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON ! 


	30. Choose your destiny , promise victory : ...

Chapter 30 : Choose your destiny , promise victory . . . FIGHT !  
  
Me : Aloha ! long time no see , huh ? school's out because of the snow today ! so I thought I might share my happiness with the woooooorld *does a little dance * . . . I sorry I didn't write for sooooo long but . . . well , I had a few problems with my computer . . .  
  
Lance : . . . and a few laziness issues . . .  
  
Me : Shut up , you ! * hits Lance* anyway .I had problems but now it's all over so now everybody can say hello to : A NEW CHAPTER OF THE BEST FANFIC OF THE UNIVERSE !  
  
* crickets sounds*  
  
Me : yeeeeaaaah . . So now , before I begin , I have to say to people who (still) want to be in this fic that they'll get a chance but not in this chapter , 'cuz I have a good idea that couldn't involve Ocs . . . and I have to thank Selena and my friends at school , 'cuz they give me the right kick in the ass to write this chapter ^-^ okay , now I'll shut up ! so let's get on to it !  
  
*************************************  
  
Hiya ! Kyle here , well you all know friendship is a wonderful thing . . . except when your friend belongs in a mental institute . . . that little detail can sometime cost you more than you bergain for . . .  
  
Lyserg : *looks out the window* hum . . . it's snowing a lot . . . * sips tea*  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Ed : * sings* Yoho ! Yoho ! A pirate's life for me !  
  
Kyle : * reading a Naruto manga * will you shut up with this song already !?  
  
Ed : No way ! pirates are the coolest ! they're waaaaaay more interesting than those sissy ninjas! grabs the manga from Kyle's hand * pffffff . . . just look at those sissy ninja's outfits . . . at least pirates wear cool clothes !  
  
Kyle : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !? that's it , nobody insults the legendary ninja's fashion sense ! If it's war you're looking for , then it's war you'll get !  
  
Ed : Well said ! *evil glare*  
  
Kyle : * evil glare*  
  
*silence *  
  
Ed : huh . . . but what kind of war ?  
  
Kyle : huh . . .  
  
Lyserg : *burst into the kitchen * hey , girls ! have you seen how much snow fell last night !? there's so much ! you know . . . there's enough to do random stuff like . . . build forts , have a snowball fight or . . . huh . . . o.0 Ed why are you looking at me like this ?  
  
Ed : Say , boyo , pirates or ninjas ?  
  
Okay , so as you can see , this crazy story is entirely Ed's fault ! I didn't even provoke her ! Is she totally out of her mind or what !? anyway . . . to decide who are the coolest between Pirates and Ninjas (even though we all know ninjas are waaaaay better) , we decided to solve the problem by the most sacred , holly and honorable way we have back here in Canada : SNOW BALL WAR ! Lemme explain the rules to you (A/N : all the losers in the south who don't have a snow day today XD . . . ) : 1- In a snow ball war , there's two clan , in this case , you have the Pirates clan , and on the other side the too-cool-for-this-world ninja clan ! 2 - The only weapon you can use is SNOW , period . Nothing else is allowed , so be creative ! 3 - each clan has a flag , the first clan to stole his enemy's flag is the winner 4 - And finally , except for these rules , everything else goes , so go on a have fun ^-^  
  
Pirate's Clan : Leader : CAPTAIN Long Ed "Aaaaaaaarrr" Silver Members : Lyserg , Dot and Horohoro  
  
Ninja's Clan : Leader : Kyle "Why the heck should I have a nickname?" Toadsheperd Members : Ren , Yoh and Manta  
  
And now , boys and girls : Choose your destiny , promise victory : FIGHT !  
  
Not so far away from Kyle's house . . . in a little park , near the children's playground . . .  
  
Ed (dressed in a wintery-style pirate costume) : *looks trough a fake plastic spyglass * Aaarrr , mateys , those damn Naruto-wannabe will never get their dirty hands on our Jolly Roger !  
  
Lyserg : huh . . . Ed ?  
  
Ed : * evil glare*  
  
Lyserg : huh . . . I meant CAPTAIN Long Ed Silver ?  
  
Ed : Yes , me mate , what is it ?  
  
Lyserg : We found our . . . huh . . . Jolly Roger . . . *points to Horohoro*  
  
Horohoro : TT_TT but without my undies , my poor little behind will get cold . . .  
  
Dot : * grabs the underwear with her teeth * do you think *I* care ?  
  
Horohoro : TT_TT  
  
Ed : Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrr . . . perfect ! our pirates ship will never sunk under the fire of our enemies ! look at these perfect wood deck , First mate Lyserg , pure woody-goodness !  
  
Lyserg : Huh . . .this boat is made of snow . . .  
  
Ed : *draws a snow-thrower gun * you wanna ruin my imagination , matey ?  
  
Lyserg : o.0 . . . no . .  
  
Not so far away , inside the children jamboree . . .  
  
Kyle (dressed as Naruto) : Perfect . . . simply perfect , this hideout can take a very large amount of attacks , we will be the winner of this war , friends !  
  
Yoh *tries to stand up but hits his head on the ceiling* yeah . . . it would be the perfect hideout if we could at least stand up it's way to small . . .  
  
Ren : Yeah . . . at least Manta as the advantage over everybody inside this thing . . .  
  
Manta : Hey !  
  
Kyle : Now is not the time to fight each others , friends now is the time to take down our enemy *points toward the snow-made pirate ship * let's get them now ! Yoh ?  
  
Yoh : Huh ?  
  
Kyle : You guard the flag , me , Ren and Manta will go after those damn pirate's Jolly Roger !  
  
Yoh : ^-^ Aye ! Aye ! Captain !  
  
Kyle : * evil glare*  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . I meant : okay ma'am . . .  
  
Kyle : Perfect !  
  
Somewhere in the park . . .  
  
Horohoro : Captain , Ma'am !!!!! my feet are cold ! TT_TT  
  
Ed : Hush up , Cabin boy ! the enemy will hear us . . . ninjas have a very good hearing , you know . . .  
  
Horohoro : TT_TT me hates snow . . .  
  
Lyserg : . . . but don't you come for a place where's there always lots of snow ?  
  
Horohoro : TT_TT yeah but back home , when it's cold , the temperature is only 10 degrees celcius . . . damn Canada . . . I can't survivre those -20 . . .  
  
Lyserg : But didn't you like snow , 'cuz you love snowboarding ? so why do you hate the cold so much ? aren't suppose to love it , instead ?  
  
Horohoro : *blinks * . . . . . . . . . .. . DIDN'T YOU NOTICE I'M ALWAYS WEARING A WINTER COAT !?  
  
Lyserg : Whatever . . .  
  
Ren (hid behind some bushes , close to Horohoro and Lyserg) : hehehehehe . . . those losers , they'll never noticed me here . . . now let's move one to a surprise attack . . . * burst out of the bushes * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *throws some pre-mad snowballs*  
  
Lyserg/Horohoro : o.0 * girly scream* * runs away* Near the pirate ship . . .  
  
Manta : hum . . . I wonder where did they hide their flag . . . those guys really suffers from a lack of creatity . . . * looks at the inside of the snow-made pirate ship * . . . bingo . . . now lets grab it , and . . .  
  
Dot : *jumps in front of him * Just where are you going , shorty ?  
  
Manta : o.0' huh . . .  
  
Somewhere else . . .  
  
Ed : Hehehehehehe . . . Soon , I'll own the ninja's flag , after , I'll own the pirate's honor and tomorrow the world XD MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !  
  
Little Kids : o.0  
  
Ed : What ?  
  
Little Kids : Are you Jack Sparrow ?  
  
Ed : . . . go away . . .  
  
************************************  
  
Me : *bows * sorry , I can't write more , I know this was crappy but I swear : I'll write something funnier soon enough ! I swear ! I swear ! I swear ! there's will never be any other crappy chapter * bows * *bows * *bows *  
  
Lance : +____________X  
  
Me : Hum . . . he's still knocked down . oh ! well , I'm off to shovel some snow . 


End file.
